


A long line

by peaceandloveu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, F/M, Family, Harry Potter Next Generation, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), characters older than canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceandloveu/pseuds/peaceandloveu
Summary: 10 years after the wizarding war a new student arrives at Hogwarts. Astoria has nothing but questions, looking back upon it she wishes some of them had never been answered. A dark tale is revealed as her origins are unearthed and she begins to discover that the world is not simply black and white.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 34
Kudos: 37





	1. early days

chapter 1

Nine years old wasn't considered an unusual age to begin studying at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry back in the 17th century, the letter explained and Astoria smiled nervously setting the letter careful back down oh her desk and sat on the edge of her bed, feet dangling limply over the edge.

She had always been small for her age she thought staring blankly out of her window. The news seemed like some sort of joke orchestrated by her parents if they had ever had a sense of humor, but that thought was quickly cast aside when she had read on into the strangely specific nature of the letter.

Elaborating briefly on the impossible occurrences that had been happening to her from as early on as she could remember, something they referred to as 'accidental magic' and the reason why she was to be enrolled into this mysterious school two years earlier than normal.

The letter had also instructed that the upcoming Friday a witch or wizard would come to collect her and take her to purchase the items listed on the back of the parchment she had found on her mirror this morning.

Her eyes drifted over to her door and Astoria stood quickly smoothing out her t-shirt nervously before opening her door to retreat downstairs and tell her parents the news, the calmness that the shock had provided began to fade as she began walking out the door.

casting a glance back into the small simply furnished room she hastily reached back inside grabbing the letter into a clenched fist and hurried downstairs. The small staircase opened up into a bare, well-worn sitting room a familiar sight that gave Astoria no peace of mind as she strode out into the center of the room in front of the fire.

Her adoptive parents both looked up in synchronization from their places at each side of the room in each allotted armchair, Her mother was not considered a pretty woman but arguably could be described as handsome with a plain face a pale tan color with similarly colored hair and lips contrasted by brown eyes set within a slightly wrinkled face predominantly around the edges of her mouth and forehead, Her father alternatively was more babyfaced with a pair of wide brown eyes and a balding head.

She took a deep breath and clenched her hands before thrusting the crumpled letter out towards her mother whose piercing gaze immediately fixed upon the paper and her hand froze in its outreached position.

Her eyebrows scrunched together and she quickly grabbed the note not even bothering to read the letter before looking over to Astoria's father knowingly, whose eyes widened slightly before making a grumbled noise in his throat and focused in on her again with a slight frown leaning forward slightly on chubby arms.

Her mother's voice came out smarmier than usual as she cast her eyes down to the letter "Hogwarts is it? they are earlier than they should be" she mumbled looking up and Astoria's mouth gaped.

"You knew about this?!" she rushed snatching the letter back and holding it tightly with both hands. Her mother scowled and stood rising above her and placing her hands on each hip "yes" she snapped tightly leaning backward and looking over at her father who looked uneasy by the topic and continued looking into the fire behind her "they don't adopt magical children out to any old muggle's, especially after the war" she said wearily and Astoria's gaze sharpened looking up at the woman

"you're both like me?" she mumbled relaxing her shoulders marginally swinging her head towards both adults in the room and her father sighed warily stepping over to stand beside her mother.

"no… no we're not. were squibs something you will probably learn about in school, but my parents were wizards. and your mother's grandparents were" he said, voice changing into something akin to sadness as he talked.

"squibs?" she questioned and her mother quickly elaborated "non-magical people" she muttered. Astoria nodded thoughtfully he head still reeling from the revelation, "so my parents were magical?" she said quietly, and her heart thudded for an answer, the knowledge she was adopted was always rather, cruelly in her opinion, available and brandished, but any questions were always met with the same response.

"We still don't know anything about them, Astoria that much is still true… and we haven't even been members of the wizarding community since we were teenagers really, it was unusual that we were ever allowed to adopt you." Her mother mumbled emotion devoid of her voice. Her chest thudded and she blinked quickly trying to prevent the tears she could feel stinging her eyes, her mother smiled tightly upon seeing this and squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner that eased the ache but she could still feel it swirling in her chest.

It was finally Friday and Astoria was excited to escape the stuffy atmosphere filling the house, the feeling of being an intruder wouldn't leave her the days leading up to the shopping trip.

This was why she was currently seated on the step outside, it was a sunny day and she was content looking at the bees flitting around the bushes near her house pulling at the leaves she could reach with one hand and throwing them on the floor, she was wearing a white sundress and sandals and had tied her black hair up into a ponytail as neatly as she could, however, curls still stuck out around her face a pair of black sunglasses keeping them out of her eyes.

Despite the letter indicating that she wouldn't need any money, her father had presented her with three galleons from under his bed and she had taken them gratefully. exited to see anything this new world had to offer, she held them from inside her pocket the cold metal keeping her hands cool as she ran her hands over each strange ridge or bump.

When she heard a car around the corner she stood up slowly the leaves forgotten in a pile at her feet and walked up towards the gate in her garden shyly, the door opened and a woman stepped out with a small smile on her face.

She looked around 30 with long brown hair neatly pinned back, she was wearing a strange burgundy coat that resembled a smart-looking dressing gown and a back dress underneath, Astoria blushed when she realized she had been gaping and quickly jumped inside the car the woman was pointing her towards shutting the door and turning to face the woman as she too climbed inside.

She smiled faintly and extend her hand looking down at her with a slightly sad facial expression, Hello I'm miss Patel but you may call me Pavarti, I think your the youngest student I've ever seen enrolled at Hogwarts, your nine are you not" she said and Astoria blushed nodding as well as shaking the woman hand.

"Do you know why I'm being enrolled early my letter just said it was more common in the 17th century?" she asked quietly removing her sunglasses and putting them in her pocket as Pavarti looked through a strange book she held in her hand with symbols glowing along the spine moving up and down the page like a departures board at the airport.

"as far as I can guess your magical ability must have begun to manifest early, back in the 17th century older magical families were more common in Britain and their members tended to need schooling on control earlier than others, there aren't many left anymore after…" she said trailing off at the end looking up from her book a dark look in her eyes that widened when meeting hers.

Astoria frowned at the thought of being stared at in this world too, frowning faded nervously when Pavarti grabbed her chin lightly thrusting her face in hers and staring at her eyes, they had always been a great source of anxiety for her as they were something else that stood out.

Eyerises the same jet black color as her pupils that seemed larger than usual she often avoided her own gaze in the mirror as she found herself quite frightened by the person looking back.

Pavarti let go of her chin senses returning "I'm sorry for that… but you're.. no. what did you say you're last name was?" she fumbled staring at her strangely and she felt slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't know my foster parent's last name is Juna," she said softly and Pavarti's eyes softened smiling lightly once again and stepping out of the car she hadn't even noticed had stopped moving. The journey seemed strangely short to be traveling from Manchester to London.

As if sensing her train of thought the driver leaned back in the seat smiling wolfishly at her and winking with strange amber-colored eyes. Astoria blushed once again and jumped out of the car hurrying after Parvarti who was heading towards a grimy-looking pub.

she stopped outside suddenly causing her to bump into the woman's legs who grabbed her shoulders, she crouched down in front of her not far from the doorway and leaned forward.

"don't listen to everything people tell you about them, I know that doesn't make sense right now but you will understand eventually," she said her face set in a serious expression before smiling and straightening up waving her forward.

Astoria blinked in confusion but the words were quickly forgotten when they reached a brick wall excitement brimming when Pavarti produced a wand from her cloak and tapped the bricks in a certain order, the wall shuffled and transformed into a tunnel leading to a bustling street full of people dressed as oddly as Pavarti.


	2. Shopping

chapter 2

Astoria's initial wonder at the bustling new world around her quickly faded when the rushing current of busy shoppers threatened to whisk her away and she shrank back into the safety of Pavarti's confidently stomping legs, shuffling along behind.

Whilst they were headed to what Pavarti called madame malkins, for her school robes, a strange-sounding uniform. She had time to reflect on what Pavarti had said about her appearance worriedly and cast her face down, peeking up at the odd curiosity that caught her eyes through her eyelashes instead of head-on.

When they stepped inside the clothing shop She found it bigger than expected from the outside. Divided straight down the middle with two contrasting sides, one adorned with brightly coloured cluttered cloaks, some shapes and patterns even whizzing around across the fabric.

Astoria pleaded in her head that she wouldn't have to wear one of these this year. Thankfully Pavarti steered her towards the other side, monochrome in colour covered with black cloaks, skirts, ties, and jumpers in all different shapes and sizes.

The aging woman behind the counter dressed cheerily saw Pavarti and Astoria stood in the doorway and smiled at them wearily, ringing up the till before bustling over and grabbing Pavarti's shoulder fondly, Astoria noticed that her cheery appearance was contrasted by the weary look set into her face and the absence of 3 fingers on the woman left hand.

A measuring tape was coiled around her hand like a snake.

"I suppose this is the last of them then my dear? it's almost the start of term. Wow, what a small one this is, she cannot be an eleven year old!" the woman rattled keeling down with a soft smile that was immediately replaced with a scowl.

Her eyes hardened when she met Astoria's. The woman stood up abruptly and stepped back turning her scowl to Pavarti.

"You brought one of them here! after everything, Everything! and they're still traipsing around in society!" she said with gritted teeth completely ignoring Astoria's presence.

Astoria's stomach dropped in the change in atmosphere and she could see the other woman behind the till peering over at them curiously Her eyes burned with embarrassment and confusion as she shrunk back into the doorway further.

Pavarti stepped forward her eyes hard, placing her hands on Astoria's shoulders "she's nine years old!." she stated fixing a meaningful stare, and stepping forward into a whisper "and she doesn't know... she's a child Calpurnia!" Pavarti muttered angrily staring into the woman's eyes until she relented and stepped back as The woman nodded reluctantly producing a set of robes seemingly from thin air and ringing them up at the till.

Astoria noticed that no money was exchanged and turned around gratefully attempting to stride through the door. However just before they turned to leave Madame Malkin took a step forward, talking raised a mangled hand to Pavarti pointing to the cracks running through the ceiling that Astoria had not noticed before and the atmosphere in the room darkened, They webbed through the entire building and the faintly glowed like an unforeseen force was holding the web of stone together.

"you and I both have seen what they have done." Madame Malkin stated and Pavarti flinched. The shop was quiet and all of the bustling occupants were now turned towards them. The two turned out towards the street, Astoria's eyes stung.

The dazed effect the earlier conversation had on the child lasted through their journey through the alley and she struggled to enjoy the amazing sights surrounding her many questions burned in her head, who does she think I am?.

This was until the steady shuffling of people stopped and whispers started, she stopped dead in her tracks despite Pavarti's shuffling forward and the hairs on her arms stood on end, the feeling that accompanied her displays of, what she had learned to be accidental magic, returned to her and her breathing quickened in panic until Astoria realized the feeling was coming from around her and not within.

The static feeling built in the air further as the whispers increased and She only had a brief second to see a flash of black hair storm through the crowd before it disappeared around the corner.

The feeling dissipated immediately but the whispers didn't and Pavarti gently grabbed her arm pulling her towards a shop in the direction the figure had left."Now its time for your wand! This is my favorite part" Pacarti grinned attempting to distract the child who now looked so overwhelmed she might collapse, and the pair stepped into a dark shop that smelled old and sweet.

Astoria's eyes widened at the thousands of little boxes towering above the shop and she noticed that the cracks from Madame Malkins were here too, maybe an earthquake she wondered.

A whispy looking man that reminded her of an owl peered at her from between the rungs of a ladder caught her attention and shyly she walked over to the counter reluctant to make eye contact again. The Old man smiled pulling a box from his pocket without even looking at the shelves around him and shuffled over placing his elbows on the desk and peering over at her a hesitant look on his face as he offered up the box.

It wasn't in a simple box like the other wands but was instead in a black leather pouch wrapped in the middle with a braided cord. the pouch looked like an antique and Astoria wondered why he was giving her something so old. This was possibly because like Pavarti said in the alley, thanks to something called the Magical estrangement fund set up by a man called Harry Potter, magical children with no wizarding connections, receive free school supplies and also a ministry appointed escort to dragon alley.

The wand inside captivated her attention despite it just being a plain black wooden wand, perfectly straight but worn and soft to hold, the only decoration was a small symbol in the shape of a circle with a curved line running through the center. This shape glowed a faint white when she held the wand and Astoria gasped looking up at the man who only nodded looking unsurprised at the outcome.

The man stepped forward holding out his hand and Astoria blushed "I'm sorry but I don't have any money" she trailed shyly her cheeks burning and the smirk shaking his head." I only want to clean it, my dear, it has just been dropped off for you, no charge" he said his voice dry and raspy grasping the wand careful with a wary expression polishing it and handing it back.

Astoria was stunned turning her head towards Pavarti who eyes were narrowed her lips pursed looking over at the wand as if she recognized it. "Who dropped it off?" Astoria muttered wearily, she was growing tired of her questions not being answered today.

Not to her surprise, the man sighed walking around his desk and looking down at her "it's not my place to say I'm afraid" he said apologetically and with that, he wandered back into the shop without casting a backward glance.

It wasn't long after this interaction Astoria found herself sharing a farewell with Pavarti, She had come to admire the woman and hoped she would meet more like her. Astoria shuffled reluctantly out of the taxi wary about her experience that day but still optimistic towards the magical world.

The following week Astoria had never felt further apart from her 'parents', their naturally ordinary dispositions clashing horribly with Astoria's new otherworld possessions and questions.

As a child who was always told of her status as an orphan, it was hard to connect in a familial way. whilst she loved her 'parents' they had never tried to be substituted for the mysterious originals and always saw themselves as her caretakers, and thus the days leading up to her departure were as lonely and impersonal as ever.

The promise of a wonderful new world was almost unbearably exciting and this was how Astoria found herself packed and a full hour before she was to be dropped off at the station. It was just before her mother and father locked the front door that they turned to her and she could sense their farewell coming.

"They will look after you well at the school, you are young but we raised you to be strong and kind." her mother said sincerely gripping her shoulder tightly her father patting her other side she felt tears well in the corners of her eyes at the sentiment and nodded smiling wavily before ducking into the backseat.

She stared out of the window silently for the rest of the journey nodding at the tips and advice being listed off to her from the front of the car but not really listening as her stomach rolled nervously. The three shared and small hug before Astoria was led through to the platform by a Student waiting for her at the platform.


	3. New faces

Chapter 3

The student escorting her was dressed in the same robes she had bought a week prior in Diagon alley except his were adorned with yellow and black stripes that matched his hair, on the top breast pocket of his robes there was also a shiny head boy badge.

Astoria shyly took his outstretched hand and he grinned down at her as they walked through the brick wall into a concealed train platform.

"I'm Teddy, head boy I've been told to help you today due to you being one of the youngest students I think we've had in a long time, you're 10 right?" he introduced casually peering over his shoulder at her as they hurried through the station, Astoria only nodded focused on keeping up with his large strides.

The steam curling from the top of the train blanketed the entire platform in fog. The bustling crowds and rushing students and families were only visible when she stepped closer to the train, little clusters of exited and tearful goodbyes appearing into thin air.

Teddy gently took and stacked her new supplies carefully with the other trunks. Astoria noticed the boy's stripy hair was now replaced with thick light brown hair that stood on end and sharp angular features that marked the beginning of adulthood. He was tall and his face was expressionless that borderlines upon bored, However, his eyes were kind, and if he recognized something unusual when he saw her appearance did not show it.

He leaned against the pile of stacked trunks as he faced her and leaned down smiling kindly "ill leave you here you just need to find somewhere to sit, I've gotta meet some other students just make your way onto the express." he said casually throwing her a smile over his shoulder, knocking on her trunk before turning back to the platform entrance and disappearing into the cloud of steam.

She turned and stepped onto the train and made quick work of finding an empty carriage, nervousness began to seep through her calm demeanor as the engine began to rattle the windows in the carriage.

Astoria's mind wandered about the new world she had stepped into, the words Pavarti had given her amplified her anxiety, however, the excitement was flitting deep in her thoughts.

the opportunity to answer her burning questions and to be inducted into the magical world was exhilarating, not yet quite feeling real. Her musings were interrupted by the sound of animated talking, only made louder when the carriage door was slid open.

Two students entered, they looked slightly older than her, one a boy with shaggy blonde hair and a small pointed nose and the other a girl with long brown hair and light blue eyes. Their talking ceased when they sat down across from her, raising her head defiantly she stared directly at the pair.  
"I didn't think there were any more Greengrass's" the boy blurted and the girl turned to him smacking him gently on the arm with the book in her hands, "shut up Lucas, can we join you?" the girl asked hissing the reprimand towards the boy.

Astoria flushed nervously but nodded smiling shyly at the brown-haired girl  
"Who are the greengrasse's?" she blurted leaning forward quickly with wide eyes when the two stepped into the carriage, the subtle flinch the boy made at her movements was not ignored and she leaned back quickly holding his gaze, confused.

The boy scoffed incredulously but upon her blank gaze he turned his head to the girl, they both shared a guarded look. The girl interrupted the boys opening words quickly smiling hesitantly.  
"I'm sorry about Lucas, he's doesn't have much of a filter. Do you honestly not know? surely your parents have explained who they are" she said in a slight Irish accent, looking skeptical with her eyebrows slightly raised.

Astoria shook her head nervously, reluctant to discuss her status as an orphan. her eyes flitted from both occupants of the carriage untrustingly, and their gazes softened however a wary disbelieving accent to their features remained. The girl appeared to pause for a second considering her words.

"You look young for a first-year, its been a long time since a student has needed early enrolment.. what's your name?" she mused and Astoria's patience wavered slightly at the miss-direction, the question was pulsing in her brain and her heart was hammering. 

"Astoria, I'm 10. But I'm mature for my age," she said, rushing the last bit defensively, twisting her hands in her school robes.

The boy stiffened and turned to look sharply at the girl beside him pressing his lips together, however, the girl leaned forward and smiled kindly her brows furrowed. "My names Lila, I'm surprised you dont already know but the green grasses are an old magical family, their known for being very… unpredictable"

Lucas snorted abruptly "She means dark" he interjected his eyes shining with distaste and Astoria swallowed the lump in her throat taking shaky breaths the light within the carriage seemed to glow with the same rhythm. Lila turned to the Boy angrily and elbowed him in the ribs his gaze softened but he stood abruptly 

"I'm sorry" he mumbled and left the carriage abruptly.

Astoria's eyes stung and she steeled her nerves looking up at Lila again. 

"Lucas is tactless, I'm sorry about him. But he is right the Greengrass's are known to be associated with the dark arts, their family magic was very powerful, almost all of them left were killed during the war, the only way I can tell is because of your eyes, I've heard rumors its because of creature blood" she elaborated looking over at her gently leaning forward and whispering the final part.

Astoria nodded great full for the girl's kind demeanor but horrified, her questions dissolving in her mouth at the revelation, her heart thudded again at the implications, and the feeling of fear rooting in her mind when the word creature left Lilas mouth.

The light within the carriage throbbed, "what war?" she finally questioned after a long pause and Lila looked down from her worried gaze on the lightbulb opening her mouth to speak. 

She was interrupted by the arrival of the trolley and quickly scrambled for her money purchasing a large amount of food for such a small girl.

Astoria also bought some snacks copying what Lila had ordered and stared bewildered at the brightly colored array of treats in her arms stashing most away to try later. Before their conversation could resume Lucas returned abruptly ignoring Lilas's glare pointed his way and shoved a book in her face scratching the back of his neck nervously. 

"I knew Scorpius would have something, here. Chapter 2, it will tell you more about them, you can keep it. he nicked it from the library anyway" he muttered waving over the book dismissively sitting down next to Lila and grabbing a snack.

Astoria's mood lightened at the offer and took the book eagerly smiling nervously at Lucas, he smiled, maybe she had misjudged him, the tension in her shoulders seemed to lift, if only slightly and she decided to leave the book alone for a while, ignoring the steely feeling that set into her stomach when looking at it.

The rest of her journey was spent chatting with the two who she learned were both going onto their 5th year. their initial reactions seemed to relax, alternating between talking to her and amongst themselves. Astoria tucked the book underneath her arm carefully but didn't dare to read it yet.

Their arrival came quicker than expected and when the two returned to the carriage after getting changed she saw that blue and silver stripes on their robes signified they were members of Ravenclaw house.

Soon she found herself gaping alongside the other first years as Hogwarts castle came into view, the awe of the looming castle only growing as her journey first from the train and then onto the boats brought her closer to its doors.

She was considerably shorter than many of her peers and upon scanning the group of first years that had clustered around a large set of doors at the entrance of the castle, with some difficulty to see, it quickly became obvious that she was the only younger student.

Her nervousness increased as she observed the reactions of some members of the group, most were staring curiously ahead but those underwhelmed enough by the scenes to glance around the huddle met her face with shock combined with some more stabbing glances of anger that left no doubt that her mysterious affiliations would not go unnoticed.

However some students looked completely clueless as to why her appearance was shocking to the others, this was mildly reassuring as there must be other people who were clueless to the magical world like her, or not as easily influenced by rumor.

A stern-looking woman, with greying hair and weary but bright eyes, introduced herself as professor Mcgnagall and led them through a stone-walled corridor with incredibly high ceilings. She huddled into the center of the group to conceal herself and listened to the speculation around the sorting ceremony as they began to hear the booming gaggle of conversation behind the large oak door they steadily approached.

Her palms began to sweat and her steps became heavier when the doors swung open revealing the great hall. The atmosphere was bright and busy, students lined up along four huge tables stretching across the cavernous space. They quietened as her group entered and she couldn't see much. The sorting ceremony began and she focused on the small stool in the center hall as the first student was sorted.

Ellen Mclaggen was placed in Ravenclaw, She remembered her conversation about the houses with Lila who herself was a Ravenclaw and looked with trepidation at the huge banner hanging in the hall each one shuddering ominously in an unfeelable breeze, 5 others were called forth before it was her turn and the initial silence became chatter as the tables celebrated their new additions.

"Astoria Greengrass" Mcgonagall called and the chatter stopped, her head spun when the last name was stated, every syllable like a kick, as all the chatter and gossip that until now remained story and speculation was confirmed, she had never heard this name, her name, spoken before.

The silence was heavy as the group of first years parted and she shakily stepped forward, self-consciously pulling at her robes as she walked towards the stool eyes raised, she didn't look around but she could hear the crowd murmuring. 

"…all dead?… death eater… her eyes…look at professor…." she steeled her nerves and sat up straight as she faced the crowd.

She felt a heavy thud in the front of her head as she faced the table of professors and saw the pale face of a man with shaggy black hair staring towards her with an unreadable expression before the hat was placed on her head, flopping down over here eyes and obscuring everything but its nasally voice droning in her head.

Emotions rushed around inside like water kicking up sand. The hat grumbled thoughtfully and the students quieted again staring at her curiously and some more maliciously as it began to talk.

"ahh, the next one.. but hmm I've seen you before too. Your kind. so tricky. Another Slytherin I can see, but maybe not? courage grows with you. Yes i see it now, you will be the first." she shook her head vigorously and the hat laughed so loudly in her ears she pushed it up and off, 

"you don't want it? now that is rare, that settles it" it chuckled darkly its voice now booming across the hall and Astoria blushed looking over at the sea of black robes and could see the students staring, it made the desire to bolt double and almost as soon as she began to feel the need to run the hat spoke.

"Slytherin!".

The hall's applause was muted at best, the whispering however was impressive. some of The students in her house were sneering at her as she took her seat towards the end of the table and her face burned as she sat, why did that filthy heap of leather have to tell everyone she didn't want this house, she stewed angrily to herself as her glance around the table was met with scowls, all except for one boy clearly in his later years.

He had blond hair, paler than anyone she had ever seen, and dark brown eyes. Whilst he proudly sat displaying finely made robes and strong aristocratic features his face was blank and puzzled as he offered a hand towards Astoria.

She stared at him blankly before thrusting her hand forwards nervously and shaking it as he introduced himself. 

"The names, Scorpius Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin" he grinned brown eyes staring at her face quizzically as she nodded and schooled her features.

"Astoria, you gave me the book right?" she said, enthusiastically making the connection and grinning smiling gratefully.

He regarded her with a searching gaze and nodded slowly, 

"I see, you were the firstie who needed it " he said a surprised look washing across his face before he leaned forwards towards her curiously ignoring the inquisitive faces around them observing their exchange discreetly as they talked amongst themselves.

"Although I'm surprised you needed it in the first place unless your parents chose to raise you outside of pureblood society?" he asked, his eyes boring into her own looking for the answers upon her face.

Astoria's jaw clenched and she stared up at the boy angrily, tired of the relentless probing from her peers, a small part of her felt a twinge of satisfaction at the flinch her cold gaze was rewarded with and Scorpius leaned back into his seat.

Her mouth opened to reply when She then noticed that the gentle hum of conversation around them had stilled as others waited for her response and realized this was no place she wanted to have this sort of conversation.

"I suppose not" she mumbled to the boy staring a hole at the table and the boy looked around smirking before turning back. He opened his mouth to speak again until another ringing shout of 'SLYTHERIN!' was yelled by the hat and the occupants of the table turned again to applaud the new sortee, a girl with long blonde hair and wide blue eyes, who stomped towards the spot to Astorias left with a sulky expression.

"That hat is rude" she mumbled resting her chin on her palm, picking at the table cloth distractedly before turning to Astoria and smirking. "At least it was smart enough to put us in the better house, away from the.. rest"

"I'm Ella Avery" she mumbled and reached into her pocket pulling out a small yellow snake. 

"and this is Daffodil" she shrugged poking the snake nonchalantly as it began to curl around the stem of her goblet.

Astoria's eyes widened at the creature and Ella's bored expression curled into a mischievous smile at Astoria's expression. "She's poisonous you know" she mumbled picking her up turning her towards Astoria. Astoria's heart fluttered but her eyes narrowed and she regarded Ella's expression suspiciously, she was gradually getting the impression that her housemates were keen to test her.

Steeling her nerves she shrugged and held out her finger, smiling when the creature gently curled around it resting its small head on her knuckles, staring up at her with glittering green eyes. Her heartbeat slowed and Astoria felt smug at recognizing the girl's bluff.

Ella's face looked surprised which she quickly replaced with a more warm smirk and leaned closer looking down fondly at the little animal. "Daffodil likes you!" she grinned pulling her back as she wound around her wrist and the two girls shared a smile.

Scorpius upon spotting the exchange leaned away from his conversation with a black-haired girl and smiled mischievously, gesturing at the animal, "Venomous addlers aren't allowed at Hogwarts for good reason Ella" he grinned laughing as Astoria paled.

Ella smiled at her with wide innocent eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud cough that filled the entire hall, the tenor vibrating the goblets laid along the table and turning the student's attention up to the main table, at the center of the table stood a man no older than 40, classically attractive with brown hair and eyes and a kind face smiling gently out at the students staring up at him.

"now that the sorting has been concluded, I believe that its time to Welcome you all to Hogwarts. I am headmaster Longbottom and I am pleased to meet each of you" he grinned moving his wand along his throat as he spoke amplifying his words. Astoria's heart lightened as the headmaster smiled out towards her table.

"I know you are all hungry but firstly let me introduce your professors, Firstly your transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress, Professor Mcgonagall" he smiled towards the Scottish professor who shared a tight-lipped smile and nodded out towards the students who clapped cheerily at her introduction.

Neville then turned towards the Man seated towards her right and shared a more companionable grin as a shaggy black-haired stood without prompt, he was similarly aged to the Headmaster with handsome features and green eyes looking no older than the man himself. Astoria's heart clenched strangely as his gaze fixed stiffly upon her and his expression seemed an intense combination of pained and angry, alongside something gentle she had never seen before.

"Here is your quidditch coach, and dueling professor, Professor Potter" Headmaster Longbottom announced throwing a faltering smile towards Potter as he stiffly nodded his head at the roaring cheers and applause following his introduction. The headmaster frowned as The professor re-took his seat, breaking his gaze on Astoria and glancing towards his right with a burning gaze before staring down at the fork in his hand.

Astoria could hear the excited chatter from many students surrounding her and picked the phrase "war hero" That was interesting Lila had mentioned a war too, however more interesting was amongst the chatter from the older students "he seems different… Potter looks angry" so he wasn't usually as sulky as he appeared? that was reassuring given the stare he had given her, Astoria was learning to expect some antagonizing from fellow students but she never considered the teachers may have reason to dislike her too. 

The thought caused her to squeeze her clammy hands nervously.

Professor long bottoms easygoing grin faded noticeably when he gestured towards a slim but tall figure slumped into her chair, Long black hair fell in messy waves along her arms and shoulders pooling along the table and covered some of her face. Astoria could see that her gaze was focused on the wand clenched in her hand.

The Headmaster nodded to the woman respectfully but did not smile. 

"Your teacher for the defense against the dark arts, for the 5th consecutive year, which I know some of you will understand is impressive, Professor Greengrass"

The applause was muted and came mainly from her own table but Astoria struggled to catch her breath nether less clap her hands, a strange charge filled her head and hands as the woman quickly stood tilting her head and revealing Regal features, high cheekbones and a sloped nose.

Her eyes were as black as Astoria's own, and she shuddered for the first time learning what others felt when held in her gaze. The woman's black orbs were set upon her and gleamed with a barely repressed frenzy of rage and calmness that made Astoria shudder.

The woman looked inscrutably at the crowd with a slight frown before sitting as quick as she had stood and returned to her slumped but tensed position in her chair staring at her wand again.

Astoria couldn't even hear the chatter that surrounded her at this introduction, but one word did cut through the shocked fog in her brain and ringing in her ears.

"Deatheater".


	4. fresh starts

Chapter 4

Astoria's shock was broken when the table beneath her elbows began to rumble and suddenly was filled with a feast, she looked up with eyes wide in wonder, and Ella and Scorpius amongst others stared at her incredulously when they saw her surprise.

Have you met Professor Greengrass before then? Is she really as terrifying as they say she is outside of school?" Ella questioned leaning forward eagerly, a strange glimmer in her eyes as she asked.

Astoria swallowed the stone in her throat and shook her head, "I've never met her" she said and Ella seemed unsurprised. Staring nonchalantly as Daffodil curled around the end of her wand and opened her mouth until she was interrupted by a boy on Astoria's other side she had not notice before. 

" She's obviously never been near any wizards and witches before, Ella" The boy sneered And Astoria turned to him with a glare noticing his rounded features and greasy black hair hanging over the edges of his expensively tailored robes.

Unaware that the boy had been observing their conversation so closely Astoria's anger flared "and you've obviously never been near shampoo" she snapped. Blushing when Scorpius chuckled and Ella sniggered. The boy shut his mouth and glared at her, looking away and turning to another boy seated beside him.

"your parents raised you in the muggle world then?" Scorpius asked raising an eyebrow looking surprised and Astoria shook her head sighing, she supposed there was no point being ashamed and squared her shoulders. 

"I was adopted by squibs who lived in the muggle world if you must know," she said and everyone's eyebrows around her raised in surprise.

"Well, that's an unusual one" Scorpius muttered turning to his food along with the others. Ella had a strange expression on her face as she looked at Astoria before turning to her meal as well. An uncomfortable silence stretched across Astoria as she stared down at the food on her plate but could not find her appetite.

The skies above the hall darkened along with her mood and the candles lowered bringing their light down from the ceiling.

She glanced up towards the Professor's table and was immediately met by the inky stare of Professor Greengrass. She rolled her wand in a crushing grip and seemed unaware of Astoria's returning gaze, she could now better see the professors face and was shocked to see that across her face were small shapes and marks sparsely printed upon her pale face dipping down and winding down towards her neck where they became darker and more cluttered. Noticing her gaze The professor looked away, moving instead to fill a goblet and turning to an empty plate.

Astoria turned to her own food and finally began to eat her appetite finally returning when a loud crack of thunder rolled above the ceiling, some students yelped at the noise and talking began to fill the hall as the storm intensified, dark black clouds marbled with streaks of crackling light rolling and seething above their heads.

The professors rose to their feet quickly and The headmaster turned to professor Greengrass who's wand was drawn and her shoulders were tensed.

Greengrass twitched her head as if listening for something before muttering staring at Professor potter knowingly his gaze darkened as she waved her wand in a zagged pattern before a small dome appeared before the professors.

The headmaster nodded anxiously as a fleck of the green dome began to bubble and sizzle. Professor Greengrasses gaze briefly snapped towards their table before she left, Professor's potter and Sinistra following closely behind black cloaks snapping through the doorway wands all drawn.

The panicked atmosphere permeated the merriment of the feast and panicked rambling filled the hall at the Professors departure.

The headmaster raised his wand to his neck again and after a sonorous incantation, his voice filled the hall. 

"If you could all quieten down please, I would ask you all to line up and follow your head of house and prefects down into your common rooms, Slytherin, professor Hydras will take you down"

The four groups began to move through the castle and Astoria left just in time to see Headmaster Longbottom raise his wands to the boiling clouds and push them away with a bolt of yellow light winding from his wand.

The trip to the dungeons was nerve-racking the students peeking nervously at every shadow and drip in the rapidly darkening castle despite the calm and steady strides of the prefects and professor. 

Despite the tone of fear the walk still felt rushed as Astoria had no opportunity to openly stare at the swinging sets of staircases or restlessly shuffling sets of bodiless armor.

As they neared the Slytherin common rooms which Astoria learned from Ella as they shuffled along were supposed to be in the dungeons, she gasped peering through a wide arched stone window plunging through the staircase and spotted three figures in the distance pushing their wands up and out along a shimmering grey net of light arching over the castle. like a sheet of ice, the webbing was only visible where cracks pebbled along the edge.

Professor Hydras shooed them away from the window hurriedly but not before Astoria saw what looked like a female figure shoot a large bolt of violet light towards the closing cracks and the grey disappeared.

When they arrived at the dungeons, despite Astroia's initial expectations the common room was shockingly comfortable looking, well furnished with plush velvet sofas and chairs, intricately carved mirrors, and decor lining the walls and ceilings. plush fur rugs and carpets draped over different surfaces creating a warm feeling emphasized by the open fire on the closed end of the common room.

as they moved through towards the bedrooms, they passed under a huge domed, glass window, and with a gasp, she realized that they were now underwater. The water looming overhead was dark and murky in the late hour but the churning currents and swirl of stones against the window were nonetheless beautiful in the darkness.

once settled into her room Astoria sat on her bed and looked around at the other 5 students she would be spending the next 7 years living alongside. Luckily, or unluckily She could not decide yet Ella shared her dorm. Despite the Blonds direct and snarky attitude, she saw the potential for friendship in the girl.

The others closest to her were a dark-haired girl with green eyes and a sharp jaw who nodded at Astoria when she smiled in greeting and a girl with short red hair and a pale somber-looking face who simply stared at her with narrowed eyes, indecisive in her attitude towards the young girl. The other two girls were further back in the room and were talking amongst themselves as they unpacked.

Yawning Astoria turned to her own things and began to unpack her belongings, pausing to look at her home clothes anxiously, looking around she could see that the other members of her house seemed to have some regard for quality clothing and her own seemed painfully different in comparison.

it was at this moment that she allowed herself to feel anger at her parents for their passivity towards her. whilst she understood and was great full for what she had her mother and father were by no means poor and had never given her anything beyond necessities, and the galleon her father had presented her. However, she did not dwell on this fact and instead chose to focus on the future of this beautiful new world that had opened up to her.

However as she laid down and tried to sleep the rushing realization that their duty of care had ended and that she was now alone hit her like a fist full of wet sand, her opportunity to make them proud and earn their love in the muggle world had passed her by.

she was now alone in this world, her sobs were not quiet and so Astoria rose out of her bed book in hand and made her way to the common room, bare feet freezing against the stone floor.

Eventually, she reached the cavernous window above the lake and hesitated before the fire before moving towards the sofa seated beneath the window, the spot was cold but the green-blue expanse before her was worth more than the heat.

Her eyes remained staring out into the darkness as she silently sniffled, the sadness returning, however staring out into the water, this wondrous beauty created by magic, Astoria was reminded of her future, the life she could create for herself, and ambition replaced her sadness.

The light had faded completely and she remained to stare out and shivering on the little sofa her book lying untouched in her lap when footsteps startled her out of her trance. In the reflection of the window she could see a figure and she turned quickly yelping in surprise.

Behind her Professor green grass was walking towards her eyes cast out the window and jaw clenched, Astoria could see a small trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth and her face seemed ashy.

At her glance towards the blood Professor, green grass raised her arm to wipe it away, revealing the hashed lines and symbols that littered her neck and to a lesser extent face, were also across her arm too. at this line of sight, her gaze hardened black eyes locking hers and she rolled her shoulder coming to a stop at the back of the sofa.

she crossed her arms and Astoria stood up wincing as her feet settled against the icy floor, the professor's icy look did not waver but her eyebrows pulled together, and before Astoria could open her mouth to apologize a warming charm rolled over her body and she yawned.

"You should be in bed." the professor muttered harshly, clenching her fists as she bent down and retrieved Astoria's book that had rolled on the floor. Her gaze flared and her fist gripped the book before looking back up stormily and walking over, throwing it into the fireplace. Astoria lunged towards the fireplace anger rolling across her body and down into her fingers as she reached for the object in vain.

"oh for fuck sake" the professor cursed as The fire roared spilling over and meeting her fingertips in two long coils before snapping back into the fireplace, Greengrass lunged forward grabbing at her wrists turning them over her eyes raking them over before abruptly dropping them, Astoria could see that they were shaking.

Fear replaced her anger and she shuffled back and the angry gaze settled, questions began teeming in her brain to be asked but she settled on the most immediate "is that normal, I didn't feel in control" Astoria whispered staring at her hands and Professor green grass turned abruptly walking towards the door.

"that's why they bring us here early, you should be in bed," she muttered leaving without looking back.

Astoria tightened her fists and the fire shuddered again, she cast her eyes down warily to her palms again and began walking back to bed. This time sleep came easily with the warming charm.


	5. Do not wander too far

chapter 5

After waking and blinking away the sheen of sleep swirling within her brain, Astoria found herself mulling over her interaction with the professor the previous night.

Frustration at her loss of the book and the cold disposition Professor Greengrass displayed had frozen her courage to seek answers to burning questions sizzling away in her stomach and had ruined any chance at a good mood that morning.

Astoria had found herself moodily picking away at her breakfast, staring down at her plate at the table and ignoring the people around her.

The first day of classes was as Astoria had expected. Nerve-wracking, and full of an array of new and exciting introductions. However, The underlying theme of suspicion and nervous whispering that seemed to surround Astoria like a fog had not ceased overnight.

Annoyance at her repeatedly rebuffed attempts to mingle with the other students had started to sour her disposition further and soon Astoria had found herself stomping to her final class of the day, quidditch.

Upon walking out onto the field after a short time wandering and attempting to find the grounds, Astoria's mood was considerably lightened by the sunny stretch of grass and excited chatter of other students.

It appeared that almost everyone had arrived before her and she blushed and ducked her head at the realization that she was late.

Sliding into the greener side of the choppy division between her house and that of Gryffindor that had formed, she spotted Ella who thankfully grinned at her in greeting, turning from speaking to the black haired girl next to her, who she now realized she shared a dorm room with.

Ella's Hair was braided into two neat french plaits and her grin looked slightly mischievous as she squinted up at the sky above the pitch. The dark haired girl tilted her head as she approached and Astoria could now see that the front of her short hair had also been tied back, the girl stepped forward after a brief pause simply staring at Astoria.

"I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, I'm Adora Zabini," she announced with a smooth well annunciated London accent.

Astoria smiled her bad mood forgotten and she waved briefly. 

"Hello, I'm Astoria. it's nice to meet you," she replied choosing to forgo her last name for now as it felt strange to say aloud, almost like a lie.

"Hello Ella" she added as the girl turned her gaze downward to join the conversation. The two shared a conspiratory smile.

"I'm gonna assume you have never played quidditch before?" Ella questioned and at her shake of the head, They both raised their eyebrows in surprise and Adora audibly gasped.

"not even a broom? surely muggle's have those" Adora continued leaning backward in shock. Astoria shook her head again a blush beginning to settle into her cheeks as the incredulous looks remained.

"I'm sure a broom here is very different " She mumbled nervously and Ella smiled somewhat softer clearly taking pity on Astoria's embarrassment.

"oh… well never mind. Prepare yourself for the greatest sport of wizardkind" she shrugged throwing out her arms enthusiastically, clipping A shorter brown-haired girl at the shoulder who dodged as daffodil let out hiss in surprise, Astoria now noticed she was coiled around Ella's finger.

The girl turned from her conversation briefly throwing a glare over her shoulder. 

"Oy Avery, keep your freaky pets away from me" she grunted scowling at them and smirking at Astoria before continuing her conversation.

It was interrupted by Ella again who leaned back calmly and muttered into The girl's ear "its my bludgers your going to have to watch out for. Geraldine Goyle" Stretching out the girl's name with a mocking tone.

The girl turned around again fists clenched in anger and her face screwed up into a purplish mess mouth open to retaliate when the students were interrupted by a loud whizzing noise and the murmuring of students as Professor potter whizzed down over the castle, jumping from his broom with ease before his feet had even touched the ground.

The Professor came to a stop as his momentum carried him forward and he reached a stop directly at the center of the two clusters of students.

His messy hair was stuck out in all directions and he ran his fingers through it staring at the group with a contemplative expression before giving the students a lopsided smile and stepping back a few feet.

Astoria felt a flush of relief at the distraction as all of the students turned to him quieting slightly. some of the Students from Gryffindor, wearing additional pieces of sports equipment, and even two of the Slytherin boys were still chattering excitedly amongst themselves at his appearance. This gave Astoria the impression that potter had a reputation.

He shook his head, sighing, gently gesturing at the separation between the two houses. 

"Now now, this won't do! come on, mix up get in a line all of you. If I see anyone next to someone from their own house they get to ride old zippy here." He grinned striding forward to towards an old shed at the end of the field and brandishing what appeared to be an old-fashioned broom before throwing it back inside.

This one in question was old and battered, bristles pointing in all directions that let off little sparks of light when potter shook it at the group.

Astoria hurried into the rapidly forming line and found herself wedged between a blond-haired Gryffindor boy with rounded features and a nervous smile and one of the sporty Gryffindor boys who stared confidently ahead fiddling with the straps on his leather gloves.

Potter smiled again at the line appraising the line up before resting his eyes on Astoria, a pained look flashed across his green eyes despite his smile and he looked down quickly clapping his hands resolutely.

"Alright, who here has never ridden a broom before?" he said staring up at the raising hands. Astoria looked around as she rose her own and she could see that, as well as the blond boy beside her about a quarter of the class, had risen their hands.

Potter nodded. " ok, move into two groups then. I want those who already know how to fly, to go and get yourself a broom and practice bringing it up into your hands" he said waving away the rushing bundle of student's towards the little shed.

The students were enthusiastically pushing through to the shed when he turned again throwing a glare over his shoulder that conveyed a weariness in his character that Astoria had not noticed before.

"if any of your feet leave the ground before I allow it, I promise you it will be the last time it happens in my class," he said his voice steely, and the students running for the shed slowed their frantic behavior.

"Now you lot over here, I'm going to explain some things, and then you can get your brooms too" He grinned waving them over. The blonde boy grinned turning to Astoria who grinned back and they hurried over to the Professor.

After a slightly rushed explanation from the Professor who seemed just as excited as the students to get to the flying. She found herself moving over to the shed, being the smallest of the group and unable to push through found herself staring down at zippy. crackling away where it had been knocked down into the bottom of the shed a muddy boot print stamped on the bristles.

Reaching forward cautiously as if the Broom would bite her, she jumped feeling a large hand gripping her shoulder. She yelped in surprise squinting up at the sun shining behind his face and realized the professor was stood behind her holding out his broom. The wood was polished to a shine and was clearly of high quality.

"here have the firebolt, theirs no way your riding zippy" he mumbled with a light frown, ignoring Astoria's stunned silence and pushing the broom into her hands before grabbing the clean sweep.

"Thank you professor, ill look after it" she smiled, overcoming her surprise, and He grinned back.

"it's yourself you need to look after, brooms can always be replaced" he shrugged his eyebrows pulling up briefly with concern. Before striding out into the center of the pitch ushering them to practice raising their brooms.

Astoria fought off a smile at the jealous looks she received from the rest of the group. The smirk won out when her first try was met with instant success, the wood buzzing under her palm almost as if it too was exited.

she looked up and found the professor smiling at her gently at her success. After every student had managed the feat to a level the Professor was happy with he waved the entire class over into a large group in the centre of the pitch.

She didn't miss the angry scowl Geraldine shot her way upon seeing her broom. Astoria peered over at her suspiciously when she settled herself beside her but was soon distracted when they all mounted their brooms and adrenaline began to fill her head as the group gradually rose a few miters of the ground, followed at a parallel by Potter.

Astoria wobbled slightly but the longer they hovered the easier a natural sense of balance came. Looking over she could see many of her housemates perched casually upon their brooms, however she had to swallow a snort of laughter seeing Adora's shivering form as she stared down at the ground, the trembling in her arms shivering her broom too.

Ella, beside the girl, smirked at Adora gripping her broom with one hand before gazing at Astoria's broom with exaggerated appraisal and shooting her a thumbs up. 

Potter then instructed them to fly in a small circle and She found herself grinning triumphantly when she found the whizzing sensation and rush of wind to be the most thrilling experience of her life, other students also let out small whoops of joy and she could see Potter smiling fondly as he weaved through the students with ease on the shuddering broom.

When Astoria grew more confident in her loops and Potter permitted them to go faster she began to realized the true potential of the firebolt, where other students were slower to accelerate she found herself shooting off away from the group with a small adjustment.

The feeling was amazing and Astoria was grinning up into the sky before she noticed she had strayed away from the group and now was hovering over the edge of the forbidden forest.

The darkness below her feet made the air seem colder and she found herself eager to turn around and return to the group.

With the slight shuddering of inexperience, she turned back towards the group and could see professor potter waving her back as he hovered next to the round-faced blond boy from Gryffindor, who was bucking choppily on his broom.

As soon as she leaned forward, shooting away from the looming darkness below Astoria felt a bolt of blue light clip the air behind her head. the sensation was so quick she thought she had imagined it until she looked up and saw Professor potter skidding beside her grabbing the front of her broom and guiding her quickly to the ground.

His movements were slightly frantic as his eyes scanned her head flickering to the forest looming behind him, he waved the other students down from the sky and Astoria could now see that he had his wand in his hand.

When the rest of the students had landed, Ella and Adora jogged over to her glancing over her shoulder to the forest too.

"I saw that, something took a shot at you!" Ella said and another boy further back in the huddle shouted forward. 

"so did I! it came from the forest." some of the group backed away from the distant tree-line nervously and Potter waved his wand, gently pushing Astoria and Adora behind him. He did not break his focus and continued to stare into the trees.

The brooms in their hands were pulled away by invisible strings and were returned to the shed with a thump, Ella ducking to avoid being hit with the stream of movement.

"I think we should return to the castle, excellent work class, I will see you all next week" He announced only turning once everyone was walking ahead of him. Astoria's heart thumped against her chest at how quickly the change had progressed. The neck-breaking turn from exhilaration to fear was overwhelming as she felt slightly sick as they made their way towards the courtyard.

Potter dismissed the class but stopped Astoria as she began to turn towards where Ella and Adora were waiting for her. She smiled briefly at them and they turned to walk down the corridor.

"You did a good job today, I'm sorry we had to cut the class short," he said gently but the smile was still gone from his face. Astoria reciprocated the sentiment and nodded slowly.

He leaned forward with his brows furrowed and squatted down to her eye level. "did you see anything down on the ground?" he asked carefully and Astoria thought briefly before shaking her head, all she could see was trees, honestly, it was strange that anyone below could have seen her either.

"no, just the blue bolt, but I did feel…" she trailed off looking away nervously.

Potter nodded his face softening with understanding. "An uneasy feeling? there is heavy magic within that forest. A lot of us can feel it, some even from within the castle." Astoria nodded again thoughtfully and made a point of reminding herself to avoid walking too close in the future, the fact that what had happened may not be easily explained further solidified her understanding that there was a lot of things in this world that could not be explained.

She looked up to the professor again and despite the ebb in conversation he had not moved to turn away, he looked as if he was wrestling with what to say before straightening up and standing beside her.

"Are you walking to the dungeons now?" he questioned casually and Astoria nodded at the strange question.

"alright ill walk with you, I'm going there anyway. how are you settling into school?" He asked slowing his long strides into smaller steps to match hers. Astoria wondered at what a quidditch professor would need in the dungeons but withheld her questions. Potter seemed nice and she didn't want to be rude.

"It's alright, the magical world is amazing! it doesn't feel real yet. Could do without all the whispering though" she muttered shrugging and potter looked down at her sympathetically.

"I understand exactly how you feel, it was the same when i arrived. This world seems strange at the moment but you will come to love it quickly. I found that the gossiping helped me weed out the good friends early on, people who look past all of that are a rare and valuable breed." he said sincerely and Astoria was surprised that someone so well-liked had experienced the same as her, so potter was born in the muggle world? that was surprising.

"your parents were muggles?!" She blurted and blushed when potter chuckled stepping back to allow her to step through the door before him first.

"no, but i was raised by them. I think our starts at Hogwarts are surprisingly similar" he said jovially, but sadness was bleeding into his tone and Astoria could better now see the haunted look in his face from before better.

they were reaching the common rooms now and Astoria felt sad as the end of their conversation approached. Potter seemed kind and she felt an uncommon connection with the man.

Astoria swallowed the lump beginning to form in her throat. 

"I was adopted by muggles, but I don't really have any family. But even though they're dead I still want to know about my parents" She confided finally, speaking softly and soon realized they had reached the entrance of the common room.

Potter's eyes seemed glassy but the look quickly dissipated and he gave her a small smile, "I am always here if you have questions, I will answer what i can. Your head of house professor Greengrass will have advice for you too, I understand she can be Unsettling but I'm sure you have realized the two of you share some…. similarities, she will help you in her own way." he said sincerely.

Astoria's eyes stung as the words alleviated some of her anxieties and smiled shakily at the man. "Thank you Professor," she said happy once again and the two stepped into the common room.

"Speak of the devil, theirs my wife" he joked, but his tone was strained.

Shock quickly replaced her smile when Professor Potter squeezed her shoulder before striding towards Professor Greengrass who was leaned against the door of her office and appeared to have been reprimanding two students, who looked pale and nervous.

Her eyes rose sharply at their entrance and her angry expression was interrupted with one of startling intensity before it quickly disappeared. She dismissed the students with a wave of her hand before raking it through her hair and waving Potter inside. They were married?!


	6. Defense in the dark

Chapter 6

After speculating over dinner with Ella and Adora, at the spell that was shot up from the forest, Astoria found herself glancing up at Professors Potter and Greengrass.

Whilst the Woman seemed as stony as ever, disregarding the lighthearted atmosphere surrounding the Professor's table to glare aimlessly out into the hall or twist the end of her knife down into the table.

Potter seemed at ease with this disposition chatting with the professors around him casually and laughing at the things that Greengrass said that seemed to make the other inhabitants of the table pale or look away.

The two seemed to be polar opposites of one another however interacted with familiarity and cohesion reserved exclusively for couples.

Astoria found this intriguing after hearing the stories, Adora's brother Eliott a 5th year with slick black hair brown eyes, and delicate features, was more than eager to share with her.

He had grinned leaning forward theatrically looking over each shoulder before explaining. "the war started like 12 years ago, for the second and final time. My dad says a dark wizard and some of the pureblood families were trying to cleanse the world of Mudblood's, er I mean muggle-borns."

He said grimacing slightly at his slip of tongue before continuing. Astoria shivered at the story, the word cleanse leaving a shivery feeling behind.

" Dumbledore, one of the Headmasters and his forces, that's including professor Potter, hunted the dark wizard and they fought for like 2 years until the battle at Hogwarts when both sides faced off and the Light side won" he finished looking pleased with the shock on Astoria's face as she looked around the hall as if she would be able to see evidence of a battle.

"so potter was a soldier?" She asked in shock and Adora nodded interrupting from Elliot's side, clearly annoyed with the holes in his explanation.

"yeah, most of the professors were, The Headmaster, McGonagall. Apparently even Professor Greengrass, she was a double agent or something" she muttered and Ella smirked interrupting from where she had sat observing picking the tablecloth and unusually silent.

"Mother says Greengrass wasn't even on their side till the end, her entire family were death eaters from the beginning, even before the wars. She killed Dumbledore after all, only turned when she realized Riddle was a desperate half-blood" she said darkly, muttering the word half-blood with a wrinkled nose.

It was only then that Astoria realized that this opinion towards nonmagical people seemed to be shared by a lot of her friends. The feeling made anger cloud her brain and she felt herself slam her hands down onto the table.

Her companions looked over at her in shock, and her anger quickly turned to guilt at her outburst.

"I'm sorry its just don't see what wrong with being a muggle-born or a half-blood," she said frowning and Ella frowned shaking her head.

"oh no, I don't have anything against mudb… muggle-borns or half-bloods! The dark lord used to spread a bunch of hippogriff shit about them stealing magic and breaking wands and spreading disease we all know that's crap, it's just that some older families grow their power and influence through strengthening their magic over time. Some families like mine and the Blacks collect old spells and knowledge in their libraries and vaults, some even through blood curses…" she said muttering the last part darkly and flicking her eyes up to the teacher's table.

"before it can be lost or banned and this knowledge makes their members stronger. When people marry into families with nothing to add it can be seen as inviting weakness." Ella said eyes burning with conviction, but the speech seemed well practiced and not as if it had come from her own mouth. Astoria could see where she was coming from but the preservation of power seemed like a strange reason to associate with people." Astoria nodded, relieved by her lack of personal prejudice but still alarmed by the disregard for personal relationships and affection when another thought burned in her brain.

"If Greengrass Killed Dumbledore, why isn't she in Prison?!" she gasped, and Eliott leaned into the huddle again. 

"loads of people questioned that too especially after everything else she had done for the dark lord. But potter rallied at her hearing and he killed the dark lord so…" He finished shrugging and turning back to his plate.

Astoria's gaze shot back to the two Teachers in shock and she was startled to see Professors Greengrasse's eyes boring into her own. anger swirling in those dark pools but encased by her icy expression. she shivered and looked down at her plate before glancing up at Potter who was muttering something in her ear as she counted to stare before rising for the table and swiftly exiting the hall.

Potter stared down at his goblet and she now noticed the small scars along his neck and the one along his forehead.

Adora nodded thoughtfully and upon seeing Astoria's queasy expression smiled gently, showing Astoria a softer side to her sharp features that she had never seen before. 

"The only people who really know what happened then we're there, he doesn't talk about it much but my dad fought too, he wasn't on the right side of things but that doesn't make him evil and I know he regrets it," she said gently and Astoria found the worlds oddly comforting.

She knew right now better than anyone what baseless gossip could feel like and vowed that when she was brave enough she would ask professor Potter himself.

That night Astoria was too tired to linger by the window too long and found herself in the dorm room with Astoria and Ella quite early, the heavy conversation was easily forgotten when she had cracked open a box of strange jelly beans and Adora had introduced her to the other girls in their dorm.

the redheaded girl she now knew to be called Emily had not been overly friendly, grimacing at her muggle pajamas with disdain.

The other two girls she had learned were called Evie and Lenonara but the two seemed disinterested in anyone other than each-other and judging their airy giggles and sniggers as they teased the girls in their classes relentlessly she was completely fine with that.

Sleep came easily after reading her defense against the dark arts textbook, and she succumbed to unconsciousness easily.

The next morning was a half-asleep rush of motion that led her to stand outside of the Defence against the dark arts classroom.

Astoria now realized how nervous she was to face the Professor again, Ella looked at her strangely pushing past her to walk through the door whilst she lingered.

Steeling her nerves, her curiosity for the subject from her earlier reading won out and she strode into the classroom quickly taking a seat upon seeing that the professor was already stood against the wall, leaning against the stone and staring out the window ignoring the students filtering inside.

She took a seat next to Ella who was sat uncharacteristically upright and placed her book and parchment on the table quickly, upon looking around she could see the other Ravenclaw and Slytherin students all sat quietly, and they all looked rather nervous.

Professor Greengrass only turned away from the window towards her blackboard when the last student had entered the classroom and Astoria could now see her black hair had been tied up into a loose bun at the back of her head two small pieces falling across her face. She wore a long-sleeved blouse beneath a figure-hugging black dress accentuating her slender and tall frame, the look was incredibly aristocratic.

After waving her wand her outer robes were discarded along her desk and an illustration of a ball of light began to appear upon the blackboard. she crossed her arms surveying the class with a stormy face.

"Welcome To The defense against the dark arts. despite what you may or may not have experienced so far the Wizarding world is a dangerous place. Over these next few years, I will teach you all to defend yourselves against the things that many witches and wizards choose to ignore exist." she drawled scoffing at the end of her statement.

Students shuffled in their seats nervously and she twirled her wand between her fingers before jumping up to sit on top of her desk, crossing her legs at the ankles and leaning back nonchalantly.

"choose to disregard what i am to teach you and be prepared to face the consequences," she said darkly and Astoria instantly knew that 'consequences' was not referencing detention or homework. stressing at the implications curiosity still burned in her eyes and she leaned forward eagerly picking up her quill.

In a move so fast it made her flinch Professor Greengrass was on her feet and the blinds along the room fell to the floor with a thump submerging the room in darkness. Some students gasped and one boy to her left let out a squeak that made her snigger.

With a muttered "Lumos" the professors wand lit up the front of the classroom illuminating her face in a phantasmic white light that emphasized the hollow darkness of her eyes and hair and delicacy of her pale features, the tattoos faint and soft on her skin.

"you will learn that in magic, as with everything there cannot be light without a bit of darkness, Today we will be learning the Lumos and Nox incantation, I trust you have all read the appropriate text as the only light you will be allowed in the classroom will be the one you can make yourself" she drawled before grinning darkly and extinguishing her wand. Plunging the room in darkness again.

Astoria's ears seemed to ring in the darkness and every little breath and shuffle around her made her twitch in that direction before she calmed herself and thought about what she had read that night.

Concentrating on clearing her mind and performing the incantations she began to feel a flow of energy beading at the end of her wand. She looked up as a brief flicker of light pulsed from the end of a Ravenclaw boy's wand, briefly illuminating his triumphant smile. She tried again, her competitive nature pushing her further before gasping as the light began to stutter from her wand.

Looking up with a grin she could see the professor staring at her with a slightly softer expression before nodding.

Gradually the room began the flicker to life in some corners and soon after her own success Ella's face was grinning at her too. This continued for a while longer before The professor began to circle the floor providing pointers for students struggling, Astoria found it strange that she could navigate the classroom in the dark.

until the room was completely illuminated, they could now see that a piece of parchment going into a depth beyond that of their books was now lying on each of their desks.

Professor Greengrass had now returned to the front of the classroom and began listing the uses and adaptations of the spell with a drawl, shooting a glare at anyone whose light dimmed as if it had interrupted her speech.

Astoria furiously scribbled her notes with her wand raised and before she knew it they were dismissed from the classroom only when they could cancel the spell, gradually the room grew darker as few remained and to her embarrassment, Astoria struggled to extinguish the spell.

The curtains had now risen and her cheeks burned when she realized she was now the sole student remaining. Greengrass had been silently observing her from her desk before she rose and walked over her face blank.

"you struggle with controlling the flow of your magic?" she asked crossing her arms and Astoria nodded shyly, remembering a similar comment professor Mcgnagall had made when her transfigured block of wood had adequately transformed into a block of glass before webbing and splintering into a powder.

The professor nodded gently and grasped her own wand in a demonstration, "magic is emotion, you must calm the rush inside you cannot knowledge it or it won't let you go" she said gently extinguishing and Astoria nodded closing her eyes and focusing on a calm empty feeling and not the tingle of electricity her wand was siphoning.

Upon opening her eyes she could see that the light had been extinguished. She grinned and looked up at the teacher to see her staring at her with her head slightly tilted, whilst her face was impassive her eyes shone with something akin to pride? Astoria stepped to leave the classroom suddenly remembering the conversation they had last when she had lost control.

she had mentioned something about it but when Astoria turned around she found that the woman was gone.


	7. A fiend by the fyre

chapter 7  
The next few weeks passed into familiar routine, potions, Defence and Quiddich were quickly becoming fast favorites for Astoria's studies, alongside care of magical creatures and astronomy.

Professor Hagrid Had a cheery disposition that Astoria found extremely likable and soon found herself trekking down through the grounds on a Saturday morning for tea at his invitation, Ella trailing behind groaning audibly despite inviting herself along.

"I only want to see the baby abraxan." she murmured crossing her arms and stomping childishly. Astoria only smirked ahead, she could say what she wanted but she had seen ella push Leonara Turner into a pile of manure when she had tried to spell the Mans coat on fire.

Astoria was quickly growing fond of Ella's cheeky disposition and caring nature, however, the level of effort she went to conceal the softer side of herself concerned her.

She knew it had something to do with the owls she would get every few days as the next day the girl would storm down to breakfast and pick and tease at anyone close by. Mercifully this never included Astoria although why not seemed as much a mystery to those around her as Astoria herself.

Perhaps her own tendency to brood in silence had something to do with it, her failing attempts to speak with professor Greengrass outside of class had been getting on her nerves and fuelling her drive to search the library to find the answers she sought.

Professor potter had been incredibly helpful as she adjusted always making himself available for a chat however the one attempt she had made to ask him about the war was awkward, Astoria still felt guilty at the haunted look that had eclipsed his face as he attempted to explain to her in the end

sighing and changing the subject.

Despite the mysteries that only seemed to multiply, the sunny day and the nearing little hut cheered her spirits, and she grinned as she grabbed Ella's arm and dragged her to stand beside her at Hagrid's front door. Before their knuckles had touched the wood the door swung open and the looming man with greying hair was grinning down at them a floppy green hat perched on his head and two pairs of wellies wobbling in his arms.

"Ah Girls, Yer ere! put these on an we can get to it" he grinned, thrusting the boots at the two. Ella sniffed at the boots but relented when Astoria grinned at the man shoving them on, leaving her school shoes by the front door.

"hey, Hagrid. how are you?" she grinned as the three set off towards the edge of the forest in a fast stride.

The greying man appeared lost in thought as he gazed over at the two of them thoughtfully.

"Wha.. oh aye. Grand, grand, sorry yeh just reminded me of someone then, and how are you two then girls" he grinned shaking his head.

and Astoria shrugged smiling "pretty good, but could be better you know".

Hagrid nodded his eyes twinkling. " Aye I do, you've got the look about yeh that a young Harre would have when the chattering would start to get him down" he sighed, patting her on the shoulder with a thudding tap that left her boots considerably deeper in the mud than they were before.

Astoria was shocked at the accuracy in his guess, but supposed it would have been impossible to miss some of the arguing that had started to take place during his classes and just shrugged peering out at the small paddock they had reached.

"and yerself, miss Avery?" he said jovially and Ella who had been strangely quiet shrugged similarly to Astoria kicking a rock with her foot.

"Pretty good, I think daffodil has been ill recently though she said pulling the snake from her pocket gently and stroking the snake tenderly. It raised its head weakly and Astoria could see little blue spots dotting its face.

Hagrid peered over at the animal and raised his eyebrows in surprise "Yeh have yerself a fine addler their, allthough… you must know yer not allowed the keep em at school" he tutted before smiling cheekily and gently stroking her head with a large finger.

Ella was frowning sadly at the little snake when it didn't even move "see she didn't even try to bite you" she wined cradling the animal closely to her chest.

"she's a Brazilian right? don't yeh fret she's just growing into a new appetite now, you will need the start feeding her chicken and not mice" he said gently and Ella nodded seriously, beginning to smile.

"Its always nice teh meet someone who values magical creatures as I do" he grinned ducking into the paddock and revealing a huge foal that came running up to them. Ella gasped and reached into her bag producing a large bottle of fire whiskey eagerly. Hagrid raised his eyebrows and Astoria gaped, how on earth had she gotten that, she grinned at the sight.

The large man reached into either side of his jacket and produced two bottles of malted whisky with a grin and the two clinked the bottles together before feeding them to the snow-white animal.

Astoria snorted at the sight and approached the two reaching out and petting the shivering animal gently.

The three later returned to the little hut and shared a companionable cup of tea, Ella chattering with an enthusiasm that Astoria had never seen unrestrained who chose to listen and smile at the sight.

spirits among them both considerably lighter as they bid Hagrid goodbye with a wave and began to trudge away from the cottage.

It was only once they were out of the door that they noticed Professor Greengrasses approaching figure. Astoria was shocked to see that tucked under her arm the woman had a large wrapped box complete with a large bow and an even bigger crossbow, loaded with large silver-tipped, barbed darts.

The woman approached the two her surprise mirroring their own before it was replaced by passivity.

"Hello, Professor" the two parroted, grins fading into small smiles at the woman's stormy presence, the static of magic that seemed to always surround the woman felt stronger than usual.

"Astoria, Ella. Im surprised to see you two visiting Hagrid, he hasn't had any friends from our house in a long while" she drawled her eyes flickering from the two before settling on the skinned chicken Ella had tucked under her arm and raising her eyebrow.

Ella blushed looking down at her feet but Astoria crossed her arms straightening her back and meeting the Professors gaze, her anger at the woman's unavailability and allusive behavior bubbling forward.

When she thought about it the only time she did not see the woman doing something was during class when they were reading and even then she was often scanning one of the late tomes stacked on her desk.

"Well that's their loss," she said as confidently as possible and she could swear the Woman's lips twitched upwards before returning to a collected blankness as she brushed past them.

"Indeed, speaking of loss 10 points from Slytherin. You both stink of whiskey" she threw over her shoulder and the two grumbled as they stomped back towards the castle.

That night Astoria had invested her time into finding everything she could about the Greengrass magic, every seemed eager to murmur about the family but didn't seem to be able to tell her anything factual about it.

Unsurprisingly the search was met with nothing of result, however, she had managed to find a historical account of the first and second wizarding war's as well as a book about rune magic that had the same symbol engraved into the front that was stamped beneath the Professors palms, she had managed to spot during her last defense against the dark arts lesson.

on one palm a semi-circle with a small u in the center and on another the same but upside down and with a small scar running along the side.

she brought the two books up to the common room when she realized that curfew was almost at an end and upon hurrying back and seeing the window seat below the lake was free sat herself below it, ignoring Adora and Ella's game of chess in the corner in favor of her reading.

It wasn't until she looked up and noticed the darkness of the common room and lack of students that she realized how late it was.

The book on the wars had been useful to an extent but did not seem to go into great detail on any individual instead exploring the financial and political implications of battles, however, one excerpt had been useful, it had talked about the Greengrass family's early partnership with the dark lord, she learned had been called Voldemort.

The family in an effort to award support to his movement had married their eldest daughter Daphne Greengrass at age 17 to Antonin Dolohov a senior Death eater, aged 50 at the time, a fact that twisted at her stomach, and who was killed under mysterious circumstances a month before the end of the war.

So Professor Greengrass had been married before Professor potter. Interrupted from her musing by a cold draft blowing through the room Astoria rose wearily rubbing her eyes and deciding to go to bed.

The next morning after discussing her findings with Ella and Adora. Ella had nodded thoughtfully before mulling it over and offering to write to her mother for more information.

"She always has her nose in everyone's business, especially back then" Ella grumbled sleepily rubbing her eyes, and Astoria had smiled gratefully shocking the older girl with a short but crushing hug.

The girl had made a show of scowling before returning it stiffly and looking down at her curiously.

"This means a lot to you doesn't it?" she muttered thoughtfully and Astoria had stilled nodding. 

"I need to learn about my parents, I've never had any answers and now I might.." she trailed off and Ella and Adora nodded sympathetically.

"Alright well if you're gonna go this then you're gonna do this properly, we can help you. Right Dora?" she said resolutely and Adora nodded her head sighing gently.

"It kinda feels like homework. but maybe if we can get into the restricted section I supposed I could be interested" she mumbled around a mouthful of toast. Astoria's eyes stung as a rush of warmth filled her chest, stronger than it had in a long time.

She wrapped an arm around the waists of each girl and squeezed gently trying to convey the words that seemed to have stuck themselves in her throat.

The next day the three of them found themselves sat in the library bent over a pile of books in the center of the table.

The book on the war held little more of value, however, Adora had found an excerpt from another book on dueling that had outlined the fighting styles honed by both Potter and green grass during the war.

"Daphne Greengrasse's familial devotion to runal enhancement, prodigal ability and psychological detachment created a method of attack matched by few, The witch's use of psychological maginipulation alongside speedy retaliation was a method, currently un-replicated that bested Warlock, Albus Dumbledore." Adora read stiffly frowning as she spoke. Astoria's hands shook slightly as she jotted down the key terms, the words runal enhancement glaring out at the parchment at her.

Adora looked cautious as she skimmed forwards landing on another excerpt, "ooh look Potters here too. 'whilst Harry potters Duelling skills are infamous, interchanging classical spell work with intelligent improvisation, his defeat of Voldemort can be attributed to the very intervention of fate itself. Accompanied by the power of imprinted of raw magical emotion" She read trailing off at then end looking Puzzled, Ella shrugged reaching for a blood-red lollipop and grabbing another book.

Astoria's mind struggled to interpret the words but, the personal nature of the battle seemed to explain his reaction to her questions, shame began to root into her stomach as she dug into this information and she began to wonder if she had a claim to uproot this history at all.

With an unsettled weight dropping into her feet, the next few days passed along and Astoria and her friends quit their search through the library. Instead attempting to figure out how they would get access to the restricted section of the library.

Gradually Astoria started to notice the rare bursts of magic that seemed to follow her moments of distress had begun to become more frequent.

A crushed goblet or flare of fire beneath her cauldron when the muttering of students reached her ears. The instances seemed manageable and easily fixable, at first.

But as time went on over the next few weeks, the rush of magic flowed more freely than the last. the flare of flames lingering for longer and burning hotter. The more this continued the stronger her heartbeat, the rush of panic filling her ears and clouding her mind, and the easier and longer the roar of panic lingered.

Until one night before the fire, as she rose to finally go to sleep, Geraldine had kicked her books off the table and she watched as her finished piece of parchment had fluttered into the fire. The anger came quickly and she could remember a rush of red filling her vision before darkness and then nothing.

The sound of wailing snapped her out of the roaring in her head and she looked up to see the fire had taken the shape of a bear and watched it quickly retreat back into the fireplace with a rush of cool air.

She looked over in shock To see Geraldine crying and writhing on the ground, red welted lines of burns had spread along her arms and shoulder in angry red claw marks and Astoria scrambled back screaming as the girl on the floor started at her with terrified, teary eyes.

She turned and retched onto the carpet at the sight before crawling over to the girl with shaky hands, she could hear footsteps rushing through the hallway and looked up through teary eyes to see Professor Greengrass running forward fear filling her eyes at the sight of the girls.

She knelt down and began murmuring a strange incantation and Astoria's panic began to ebb when Geraldine's screaming had ceased and yellow light began to pool in the now shallow wounds.

Tears continued to drip from her eyes and she now realized that she had been murmuring apologies to the girl

"im so sorry Geraldine" she sobbed the noise beginning to increase when the girl flinched back with fear as she brought herself closer. Professor Greengrass pulled the girl first to her feet before grabbing Astoria gently and pulling her upward's sadness leaking from the edges of her icy expression.

It was only when She stood up that she could now see some of the students peering and whispering in shock from the bottom of the various sets of stairs, gawking at the scene.

Astoria's panic began to flare along with the light of the fire and the Professor grabbed her arm pulling the girls along towards the infirmary.

The Professors hold oh her arm did not drop as they began walking along, tears still fell from her eyes with each step, and the image of the girl screaming on the floor filled her mind every time she blinked. The professor looked over at her warily as they hurried through the castle.

Geraldine seemingly regaining her senses turned to Astoria with a murderous glare raising her fists and lunging at the girl who made no effort to retaliate.

"You tried to kill me, evil Greengrass Scum" she spat struggling against a wall of blue light that had divided the two of them.

Astoria merely choked back a sob again and shook her head vigorously strands of hair sticking to the water on her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't, I'm so sorry!" Astoria croaked, but the hateful rage did not cease the girls' movements until The Professor pulled the larger girl away with a glare.

"It was clearly an accident. You are fine, girl. you won't even scar" she growled snapping her wand towards their direction and Goyle flinched walking forward towards the infirmary stewing quietly.

Astoria hung her head again, unwilling to meet the Professors gaze as she followed along, an arm re-gripping hers as they arrived.

The matron seeing the crispy slashed state of Geraldine's robes ran at the girl hurrying her away behind a curtain sparing a Brief assessing glance at the two.

Astoria felt the hand at her arm guide her to a bed before pushing her down gently, The professor pushed her down to sit before grabbing at her hands.

Tucking her hair behind her ears with a resigned look on her face and healing the little bubbles that had blistered up to her wrists. Astoria stared down blankly and realized she hadn't even registered the pain yet, guilt and fear at her blackout still pounding at her temples.

The professor huffed in annoyance and looking at the face squatted and Now parallel to her own she realized the Professor had said something.

"What happened?" she questioned sharply her eyes pinching at the edges as she searched for the truth in Astoria's own.

She opened her mouth and found the truth spilling forward.

"I don't know. she kicked the stuff into the fire and I felt angry, but I couldn't control it… and then when I woke up she…she." Astoria rushed her eyes filling up again as the image returned to her head of The girl writhing on the floor.

The Professors face looked strained staring at the singed edges of her sleeve. she sighed before she pulled at the girl gently wresting her chin over her head.

"This isn't your fault, I just didn't want to believe you would need it so soon" she murmured against the top of her head, and if Astoria hadn't felt so numb the feeling would have been nice.

The words didn't really make sense but she wasn't listening anyway and the Professor pulled away quickly, striding over to the matron as the curtains opened.

Geraldine looked completely fine, a steaming potion pouring from her ears that gave her complexion a health rosy flush, but the girls face was pinched, a dark look glittering behind her eyes.

Before the girl fully approaches her bedside Professor Greengrass remerged alongside madam Pomfrey brandishing a small vial of milky white potion at Astoria between two fingers Astoria could see were marked by four strange symbols.

"Take that before bed, come on both of you we can talk about this in the morning" she muttered pressing her fingers into her eyes and walking past the two of them without looking back, the two hurried along behind.

Mercifully The students had gone from the stairwells, after being instructed to meet tomorrow, Saturday at 8 am in the Professors office they both retreated upstairs.

Astoria ignored the stares of her fellow dorm mates who were all awake and had stopped whispering when she entered the room and climbed into bed, fully clothed.

She downed the potion ignoring Ella's voice and darkness bled over the image of fire and blisters swimming behind her eyes.


	8. Sleepwalking

Chapter 7

That next morning Astoria woke feeling refreshed and energized in spite of guilt boiling through her body as soon as she had remembered the previous night.

Gertrude was a spiteful Witch but she didn't deserve pain like that no matter how brief.

Ella could see her fellow dorm mates were still asleep so as quietly as she could, she rushed to get ready without waking them up. Not feeling ready to answer any questions so early in the morning.

Once downstairs she hurriedly attempted to tie her hair back to appear more put together than she felt.

She spotted Geraldine lurking in her respective stairwell, clearly, a night of sleep had not alleviated the anger she felt at the incident.

But the girl said nothing as she too arrived outside the Professor's door, glaring down at her.

Astoria looked back up at the girl, her guilt increasing at the fear she could see rippling behind Geradine's scowling face.

The door before them swung open of its own accord and ignoring Geraldine's cautious glance into the dark room Astoria quickly stepped inside, eager to get this meeting behind her.

Looking around the office she could see the office was dark due to the drawn blinds. A small cauldron was bubbling beneath the window, filling the room with a fine orange smoke that Made her sneeze.

There was little room for decoration and Astoria felt the witch would not bother with it anyway as many thick books in varying states of wear were heaped on every flat surface in the room, even the top of a globe that had delicate glowing lines Astoria was unfamiliar with latticing across the surface.

Looking at the desk standing in the corner of the room Astoria could see Daphne was seated in the same clothes as yesterday, books and notes spread around the areas of the table unobstructed by strange-looking magnifying glasses, faces swirling along their surfaces as if trapped in an invisible current.

The professor looked up from her tome quickly with a sharp glance, before waving her wand and sending her books and notes into a neat pile atop a dusty stack of books beneath a large stuffed animal with strangely long arms.

"Take A seat," she said, gesturing to the two armchairs that had skidded from the corner of the room, raking through stacks of books on their way, knocking the girls down into them as they skidded up behind.

The dark circles underneath the Professor's eyes in this low lighting made her look ominous as she stared at the two.

"I've heard Astoria's side of things, have you anything to add, Miss Goyle? if you lie I will know." she drawled lazily before piercing Geraldine with a brief stare that made the girls scowl fade.

"I was just in the common room, messing around. When She attacked me! she was glaring at me ,when… it was like I wasn't even there, she was staring off into the fire and that Huge bear started scratching at me," she said her voice growing louder until at the end she was jabbing her finger at Astoria angrily.

Astoria stared at her shoes throughout the girls' account, and The professor leaned forward on her interlaced hands with a sigh.

"Alright, your encounter with fiendfyre is punishment enough for your provocation of miss Greengrass" she finalized, throwing a cold glare up at Geraldine as she opened her mouth to interrupt.

"-But Astoria, your retaliation cannot go unpunished. Two weeks detention, and fifty points from Slytherin" She said moving her glare to Astoria before turning around and reaching into her desk.

"But! She tried to kill me, she should be expelled!" Geraldine whined with gritted teeth.

"If the fire had seen fit to kill you you would already be dead. This matter is settled now, you may leave now Miss Goyle" The professor said coldly to the girl who had paled.

Gesturing to the door that had now swung back open Geraldine rose from her seat and marched towards the exit shutting the door forcefully behind herself.

"Just like her father that one" the Professor muttered with distaste and Astoria looked up from her intent study of her shoes nervously, She wondered why she had not yet been dismissed.

The professor outstretched her hand slowly as if reluctant to give her the small vial and Astoria could now see it contained a small orange potion the same colour as the fog spilling from the cauldron.

"This is only for emergencies, I hope you don't encounter a need for it. But if you find yourself losing control again and you or another becomes endangered you must drink it" she Murmured grimacing as if the words tasted bitter and Astoria eagerly reached for the vial.

"This will stop my magic?" she questioned softly cradling the vial.

"No, it will not. It will numb your emotion." The woman explained sharply, recoiling as if the suggestion was disturbing.

"Suppressing natural ability is unnatural and dangerous." she continued warily staring at Astoria as if she was searching for something on her face.

Astoria nodded but the idea lingered in her brain, her lapses in control and the strangely addictive rush that followed scared her as nothing else had before.

"Why is this happening? is it because of my creature blood?" She rushed, the confidence leaving her as soon as the words left her mouth.

To her surprise the professor chuckled darkly, her features pinched.

"Creature blood, that rubbish is still going around?" she rasped rising from her desk and moving through the office, swerving the stacks of books gracefully before reaching into a tall stack with relative ease and removing an old dusty book so quickly that the tower barely moved.

She sat on top and flipped through the tome that appeared to be covered by a strange green leather.

Astoria thought the woman looked gentler like this as she concentrated but the sentiment was soon forgotten when she rose again from the stack and strode over to perch on the arm of the other chair and slide the book over to her.

she tapped a small section of writing with a tattooed finger and looked up to Astoria with a dark gaze.

"The Greengrasses… our blood has not always been stained with dark magic" she murmured as Astoria read the caption.

'Delphus Black, a pioneer in blood magic, was the first wizard so successfully imbue himself and future members of his Noble house with a power of blood so strong it could barely be controlled. His son Markus, the first Wizard borne with the imprint of this ritual was to also be the first person to perish from it. As with all rituals of strength, things cannot be created from nothing and sacrifice is necessary…'

Astoria's stomach clenched uneasily when the words began to sink in and she found her eyes greedily roaming the page for more information.

She could see a diagram on the other side of the page of a man holding a blade against another's stomach a headless creature hanging from his other hand when the book was yanked away and shut by the professor who shoved it onto the pile of books closes to her.

Astoria was horrified by the gory illustration and wondered at the contents of the rest of the books warily if this was what the professor filled her time with this made Astoria nervous.

As if reading her thoughts the woman sank into the chair beside her, face impassive and raised an eyebrow as if challenging her to comment.

"And this blood magic. It's in me too? so my parents had it?" she asked, staring down at her palms as if she could see the magic crawling through her veins. The realization made her feel strangely violated.

The professor nodded her jaw clenching but her face unreadable.

"Parent, You can see it as a gift or you can see it as a curse, there is nothing you can do about it so I choose to use it to my advantage," she said gently and Astoria found herself disagreeing with the events of yesterday still gripping at her chest.

"I don't think ill ever think like that" she murmured and The Professor's face looked pained before she shifted, rising to her feet.

"I will teach you to control it and then you can decide" she finished, her gaze far away, set on nothing. waving her wand to open the door Astoria rose to her feet, clearly, the conversation was over.

She left placing the vile gently within her pocket and vowed to carry it with her always.

Upon leaving, and walking out into the common room some time had clearly passed and some students had filled the empty space.

The whispers had started immediately and her eyes stung when she scanned the common room warily, thankfully Gertrude was absent but she could Spot Ella and Adora coming down the stairs to head to breakfast.

Her courage waned as the two came to a stop in from of her, unable to meet their faces and see the accusatory looks that surely must be there. She stared at daffodil wrapped around Ella's forearm.

"Blood hell Astoria, heard you got a few digs in at Goyle, nice one!" She heard Ella chuckle and upon looking up she was relieved to see Ella's usual smirk and Adora's nonchalant stare.

Her gaze darkened and she shook her head turning away from the listening ears and began to walk to breakfast with the girls.

"Can we not talk about it please" she mumbled and upon hearing the pleading one to her voice the two nodded, both looking disappointed.

"Alright, but fiendfyre… that's some pretty powerful magic for a first-year" Ella tutted, ruffling Astoria's hair with a perplexed expression, Adora nodded.

Turning to continue walking without comment the two sped up to walk along either side of her.

"Oi come back grumpy, I have something to cheer you up, mother wrote back!" Ella said pulling an envelope from her robes and Astoria was surprised to see attached to the beautifully calligraphed letter there was a larger envelope.

Her eyes widened and curiosity briefly replaced her worries and she smiled at the girl curiously.

"Brilliant! that was quick" Astoria grinned, Ella shrugged awkwardly and the three reached the hall.

Clearly rumors had already spread through the school as she sat down and Astoria's improved mood was forgotten pretty quickly.

"I reckon we could sneak this away to the library and open the letter" Adora suggested quietly leaning forward, and the two girls nodded enthusiastically quickly walking sandwiches and dashing out of the halls before a Teacher could see what was in their hands.

Leaving the hall the three ran into Potter, looking up nervously as he glanced at the sandwich they each gripped. They relaxed upon seeing the man grinning and taking a bite out of his pumpkin pasty.

"morning girls" he mumbled around the snack, before walking past them into the hall and they sniggered.

Upon seating themselves in a closed-off corner of the library, the three huddled around the letter when Ella opened it.

Her eyes scanned the words quickly before she pulled it to her chest nervously ripping away the initial message and pushing down the rest onto the table.

Astoria chose to ignore the girl's reaction, As did Adora.

The letter was eloquently worded and Astoria struggled to understand all of it as the woman was clearly speculating for more than half it, however, the woman had surprisingly shared a dormitory with Professor Greengrass.

She spoke about the woman with obvious distaste that clouded the reliability of some of her information.

She explained what they already knew, how the woman was married off at the end of her 6th year and Astoria was shocked at the realisation that that meant that the woman had not finished her schooling.

In a lot of ways, the wizarding world seemed quite barbaric compared to the muggle world, but Astoria was reluctant to vocalize this opinion.

Further elaborating Mrs. Avery talked about the Woman's recruitment into the Death-eaters shortly after. Shockingly the woman seemed to be firm in the belief that Greengrass had become a favoured protege of the Dark Lord soon after the death of her father who Mrs. Avery claimed had been killed by Voldemort himself despite his Influence and devotion to their cause.

The information was detailed and Astoria soon felt overwhelmed as she attempted to associate the bloodthirsty monster that Ella's mother painted a picture, to the reticent woman she had met.

The most valuable piece of information seemed to be the revelation that Professor Greengrass had had a younger sister.

Astoria's breath paused when Ella had read that the three looking to another with excitement.

"Astoria was a gentler girl than her sister, but no less dangerous. In the end, it was just the two of them left." Ella trailed her reading ceasing.

They shared a name, it was impossible that this was a coincidence. It had to have been her, her mother her brain screamed.

Ella passed the page over to Astoria and her voice felt scratchy as she read aloud.

"Astoria was never easy to anger, unlike her sister. But I remember when that Mclaggen boy she was always seen with, ended up in the infirmary. The boy died from his injuries. We all knew it was Daphne, even if she got away with it. Astoria was so angry, cut the whomping willow in two. We were all shocked when she joined Voldemort after she graduated. The two stuck together regardless of course, and rightly so! Family unity is always of utmost importance Ella darling." the woman trailed off and Astoria could see that there was little else of note so she passed the parchment back over.

"Surely it must be her then, your mother i mean" Adora rambled eagerly and Astoria nodded hesitantly.

It all lined up but still, so many questions went unanswered. The fact that the Professor had killed another student whilst still at school weighed on her thoughts.

"It makes sense but I'm sure she was killed during the battle," Ella said hesitantly. Astoria sighed in frustration.

"I know where we can know for sure" Adora muttered quietly looking slightly uneasy and the two turned to her in surprise.

"oh, we almost forgot the other parcel!" Ella said ripping at the paper and a photograph along with some newspaper clippings fluttered onto the table.

Astoria stared in shock at the photograph when she noticed the occupants fluttering movements as they wiggled around on the paper, like a video!

It appeared to be a photograph from a club of sorts, immediately she noticed Professor Potter and Greengrass at either side of a jovial-looking man with a rounded face, he raised his glass towards her with a grin. Potter was smiling slightly but appeared uncomfortable with the arm the man had wrapped around his shoulders.

Daphne stood stiffly towering over most of the other girls, staring at the camera with a bored expression.

Astoria could see that even then a few runes littered her skin, although more sparingly than the woman she knew now.

She turned slightly to stare gently at a younger version of herself, almost identical but with straight neatly styled hair and a small smile that made her face seem softer. That had to have been her namesake!

"There, that guy's definitely a Mclaggen," Adora said poking at a boy to Astoria's left who appeared to be alternating between smirking at the camera and staring at the younger girl wolfishly.

The scene seemed cheerful but the expression in Daphne's eyes, a haunted look staring out her made the scene feel charged with something strangely sad.

"oh look, theres mum," Ella muttered sneering at a young woman towards the front of the group.

She had Ella's doe-eyed features and a small nose but her hair was long and brown. The woman grinned raising a glass and downing the contents, Ella snorted.

They then turned to the newspaper clippings and could now see that they too were photographs, in one A slightly older Daphne stood in a white dress, her face pinched and angry as she stood next to an older man in finely tailored robes.

He stood tall but his posture betrayed his nervousness at nervousness around the woman beside him, smirking and placing a hooking hand on her shoulder.

In the next Astoria could see two sisters amongst others in black robes, Daphne stared down blankly at something off the camera and Astoria cried softly hugging the un-moving figure of her sister from the side. The caption on the bottom of this photo read 'In memoriam, Alphard Greengrass. The noble and ancient house of Greengrass.

Putting the photos away the three stood and followed Adora quietly as she led them out into the courtyard of the castle.

The two girls were confused but followed behind obediently when they reached a small stone monument in the shape of a triangle gently floating in the center of a stone courtyard.

The clouds above rumbled and shivering at the cold Astoria was reminded that winter was approaching.

They stepped closer to the sculpture slowly wary of the dark and syrupy feeling that seemed to radiate from this area.

She could now see that the triangle was engraved with names along every side covering the surface, she ran her fingers over it gently.

"Their the names of everyone who died during the war, my brother told me about it" Adora muttered not approaching the stone with a wary look.

Ella and Astoria began scanning the stone and soon after they had started Astoria had spotted it, engraved into the stone 'Astoria Delphi Greengrass' the initial victory of the discovery dwarfed by the realisation. Astoria couldn't have been her mother.

The dating on the stone read 2nd of May 1998,

she was born on the 1st of January 1999.

"Only the people who fought with potter ended up on here" Adora muttered and Astoria mulled at this. Mrs. Avery had mentioned that Daphne's sister had joined the Death-eaters too so this was strange, maybe she had changed sides too she wondered.

Disappointment and frustration began to build, answered felt so close but she couldn't figure it out. She was quick to shove it back down still on edge from what had happened yesterday.

She was growing tired from the mental gymnastics she was pulling herself through to simply not think about the incident, and soon she found herself asleep after a more relaxing evening playing games and finishing her homework.

That night she awoke to a rush of noise, Astoria slightly older than the photograph dressed in black robes and with shoulder-length was stood before her eyes staring through her body unseeing.

The woman was smudged with blood and dirt from head to toe, and blood was crusted at her temple matting into the dust her hair and shoulders.

With Fog spilling from her rapidly panting mouth she raised her wand wearily jet black eyes glinting, and a grimace on her face.

Behind her she could see a group of Hogwarts students no bigger than herself, most of them were huddled but some had their wands raised behind her in trembling hands. Astoria now realized that they were on the grounds of the castle.

Around them bolts of light zigzagged and looking across the battlefield she could see the grounds were scattered crumbled lumps of stone and bodies. In front of the woman, she could now see scattered along the grass were the twisted figures of 6 men and women wearing similar robes to Astoria's own black. In front of her three more were stood, cautiously surrounding her.

"You've finally gone mad Astoria, risking your blood for filth" the man in from drawled, his voice shaking.

The woman smiled with bloody teeth at the fear in their faces before twisting her body and throwing her momentum into a cutting swipe of her wand, a small triangle shape in her neck glowed before burning at her skin.

cracking through the slowly erected shields of the remaining men. they were split at the middle and with gasps, the three dropping to the floor in halves, blood was splattered her arms and face and she blinked.

She turned to the children sagging and waved them away towards Younger-looking Professor Mcgonagall and two identical ginger Men. The students scrambled away some also flecked with blood.

Astoria staggered towards a pile of rubble when a green light shot from behind her, the top half of the man who has spoken slumping dead finally.

The bolt hit her in the chest, and she fell to the floor. Dead and curled into herself.

Astoria awoke with a gasp and the first thing she could see was stars, her breath puffed into a cloud before her face. Shivering, the fact that she was outside registered quickly and she sat up in panic.

Her dream had seemed so real, the smells of blood and soil were still in her nose.

That's when she began to look around and noticed that she was curled around the exact spot Astoria had died in her dream.

A sharp feeling in her gut told her that what she had seen had been real, it had felt real.

she leaned back in shock her heart pounding and found the ground beneath her icy, she stared up at the stars adrenaline pounding through her body when she saw a ball of light floating towards her.

Sitting up quickly the two figures moved closer and she could now see Professor Potter and Professor Greengrass walking out from the forbidden forest With Hagrid.

The crossbow was slung along his shoulders and appeared to be empty.

Potter and Hagrid seemed startled into action jogging towards her but Professor Greengrass had stilled, her jaw was clenched and she stared at Astoria as if seeing a ghost. The wand in her hand was pointed towards her but she did not move.

When the two had reached Astoria, Potter grabbed her pulling her to her feet.

"What happened?!" he said frantically pulling her chin from side to side scanning her face for injury. Hagrid had regripped his crossbow and seemed alert waving it around at the darkness around them.

"I woke up," Astoria mumbled gently her teeth chattering as she shivered, now realizing she was barefoot and wearing her pajamas.

Harry had already draped his cloak around her shoulders when Daphne had reached their side. Her eyes were guarded but haunted as she stared at the spot on the floor she had been laid.

Her imprint in the frozen grass was the exact same shape that Astoria had crumpled into in her dream.

She gulped and the shiver running through her body was no longer from the cold.

The two Professors shared a knowing look with the other before dropping it and turning to Hagrid as he approached his face weary.

"I don like this one bit, yeh ear me, This is no coincidences With em lurking in the woods" he rambled tightening his hands on the weapon angrily.

"Who's lurking in the woods, is it the same person who shot at me?!" she gasped her head snapping up, quickly waking from her cloudy stupor.

Professor Greengrass glared at Hagrid raising her wand and he paled rubbing his neck nervously.

"Nothing fer yeh teh worry yerself with Lassie" he mumbled patting her on the shoulder.

Astoria turned her eyes to the other two professors but snapped her mouth shut sighing.

Seeing their guarded expressions she knew she would not get any answers.

Her frustration increased and the dizzying rush of magic returned briefly.

"I should take you back to bed" Professor Greengrass muttered icily after the three shared a knowing look and began to guide Astoria back towards the dungeons.

The woman walked quickly, clearly unwilling to talk further, and now, inside under the light of her wand, Astoria could see the Professor's tailored robes were ripped at the sleeves a small cut on her arm surrounded by a growing patch of blood.

"Your bleeding" she blurted and the Professor ignored her pushing through the common room doors.

When they reached the dorm's entrance the Professor paused regarding her silently, she looked as tired as Astoria felt just then and turned.

"I'll see you for detention tomorrow, Astoria," she said disappearing round the corner.

for the second and final time that night, she fell asleep.


	9. Detention

Chapter 9

The next morning felt colder and darker than the one before and when she looked out of the window, Astoria could see the skies were grey and cloudy. 

With Christmas quickly approaching it wouldn't be surprising if it began to snow. Astoria’s thoughts wandered to her mother and father and her heart twisted when she was reminded that her owls had, so far, remained unanswered.

She had no doubts that she would be able to return to them over Christmas however the thought was unappealing and she vowed that unless they replied to her letters in the next two days she would remain at Hogwarts.

The classes of the day were enjoyable, Astoria choosing to keep her wanderings last night to herself, they had been understanding after the fiendfyre incident, but even in the magical world too much of a strange thing made her anxious that her friends would become afraid of her. 

Her potion for bruising cream turning out effective and her work in charms quickly developed, despite the small professors' ill-concealed distaste for her. 

The day passed quickly and before she had time to prepare herself she had been swept to Professor Greengrass’s door yet again. Rubbing a purpling mandrake bite on her thumb nervously she pushed open the door frowning. 

Following her strange vision the previous night and her research she was reluctant to face the woman simply wishing to forget, Astoria had always avoided her own reflection, and staring at the older woman felt eerily similar.

Once inside the office, she had realized that she had failed to knock and to her surprise, the woman had been asleep at her desk. Her head sprang up and Astoria could see a small silver knife in her hands. 

The Professor quickly gained her senses composing her features the blade disappearing into her sleeve. turning up from smoothing her robes down, she glared at Astoria briefly before striding over and shutting it behind her. 

“I’m sorry Professor” she rushed shuffling from one foot to another.

“There is no need to take a seat,” Daphne said waving her hand at the chair as Astoria began to sit down. twisting up her hair and tying it out of the way hurriedly. 

“You will not be serving your detention in here,” she said quickly ushering the girl out of the door and striding purposefully out into the castle. 

The two walked quietly before arriving at a deserted corridor facing a blank wall. Astoria’s eyebrows pinched in confusion as the woman began to pace along the wall and she briefly grinned when a large wooden door melted through the brick.

She was still staring up in wonder when she noticed the professor had stepped inside the room waving her inside impatiently with her head.

The room was larger than the office, almost double the size and she could see two long platforms stretching over a shallow pool of water filling the entire room, when she looked she could see that it was also lapping gently against the edges of the ceiling in a flipped version of the ground, but absent of walkways. 

The weather created a prismatic effect upon the room and her eyes were wide when she looked around, swirls of light filling the room like a twisting blue and gold marble.

“wow” she blurted and professor Greengrass nodded before sitting herself down on the stone floor, the water soaked the edges of her dark green robes but she didn't seem to care gesturing at Astoria to do the same. 

Upon sitting down Astoria glanced at the woman and she could see that her usual scowl was not present. Her face looked uncharacteristically soft when she produced her wand, and a small green stone from her robes, staring at the object in deep thought. 

“Today we will be working on your emotional control. You don't need to be afraid you won't be in danger here” she said gently, predicting the flash of panic that flickered on her face without looking up. Astoria's worried waned at the softer tone of the woman's voice, but she was still reluctant to proceed. 

The Professor's eyes raised front stone meeting hers, and the intensity behind them was alarming.  
“This is something you must learn. You cannot afford to ignore this. If you work hard you will be able to control yourself ” she said resolutely and placed the stone in the palm of Astoria’s hand.

The rock was poised smooth and glassy in some area on its surface a small symbol in the shape of two overlapping V’s was engraved in the center the red lines appeared to be peering through the surface of the stone as if behind glass.

It felt cold and heavy in her hands as she thought about Professor Greengrasse’s words, the woman watching her expectantly, before nodding and clenching her hand around the rock. If this training meant she would not hurt anyone like she had hurt Geraldine. She was willing to do it, do anything.

“Ok, I'm ready, let's go!” she stated resolutely jutting out her chin and sitting up straighter.

The woman smirked at her enthusiasm and gestured to the rock nonchalantly.

“You have already started, this is the rune of control. Using your mind you will need to reach out to it, begin to listen to its energy, and use that to understand how to control yourself” she said Seriously tapping at the stone to emphasize her point. 

“You want me to think at a rock?” Astoria groaned in disbelief and the professor nodded her intensity unwavering.

“Yes, come on now, get started!” she hurried impatiently reaching into her pocket and producing an apple her stare unbreaking. 

The girl sighed and stared down at the stone skeptically, shutting her eyes and trying to clear her mind. some time had passed and still, she could feel nothing. The gentle swishing of the pool and crunching noises breaking her focus each time she began to feel the white space in her mind brush against the Blue ball in her palms.

Some time had passed, her wet clothes were uncomfortable and her back had begun to hurt when she heard heavy footsteps and the splash of an apple core hitting the water breaking her concentration yet again.

Her eyes shot open in frustration and groaned, slapping her hand at the ground. the stone within her palm clacked against her fingers and she yelped as her finger shattered against the ground. 

“I can't do it, there's too much noise!” She exclaimed breaking her silence.  
Glaring up at the Professor who Tsked at her angrily from where she was standing at the edge of the pool. 

she cradled her arm to her chest moodily when the woman approached. The professor pulled at her hand ignoring her whimper and resetting her finger with a quick ‘episkey’.

“Why is it every time I see you your injured” Daphne muttered darkly and Astoria shrugged scowling at the occurrence too. 

“I'm beginning to wonder the same thing “ she muttered under her breath.

“This is a mandrake bite? the woman said quietly pointing to her thumb and Astoria nodded, confused at her interest. 

“And have you been feeling ill, or had a headache today?” she questioned quietly and the girl shook her head.

“no, why?” she puzzled pulling her hand away from the professors when she turned it around thoughtfully. 

Dropping it quickly and stepping back the woman’s eyes darted to her own almost shyly.

“I myself, am allergic to Mandrake saliva,” she said nonchalantly, waving her arms and gesturing Astoria to stand, water droplets fell from her cloak as she rose and the Professor waved her wand in an elaborate pattern the beads of water pulling themselves from the both of them and rising up to meet the ceiling.

The two began to walk back to the door and Astoria wondered at the purpose of the water in the first place.

Pausing in front of the wood and turning to Astoria as she reached out to push it open the Professor gestured to the stone. 

“you will keep that with you and practice in your free time. Tomorrow I will expect you to make more progress, you did well.” 

Shock filled Astoria at the praise and she scoffed in frustration. The Professor was unlikely to offer praise in the face of actual achievement, all she had done was sit on the floor and waste both of their time.

“nothing happened! all I did was stare at a stupid blue rock,” She frowned, suspicious that the woman was antagonizing her.

“I think you will find the stone to be green, you must have been viewing it with your mind's eye to see its aura, that in itself for someone as young as yourself is an achievement.” the woman said impatiently raising an eyebrow. 

Astoria shrugged, unconvinced. As the woman reached towards the doorknob, her sleeve slipped down over her elbow and Astoria could now see the cut from last night was marring her forearm alongside a strange tattoo of interlinking circles alongside small black dashes, stretching neatly from her wrist disappearing over her elbow and into her robes.

The girl was reminded of their encounter last night, why hadn't Professor Greengrass healed herself she wondered. her thought was broken when the door was opened and with a rush of cold air, the two exited the room. 

The detention was clearly over as the professor began walking away however Astoria found herself heading in the same direction, intending to go and speak to Professor potter before dinner. She trailed a few steps behind as the woman’s larger steps gradually outpaced her own and eventually the woman was lost to the crowds of students. After a short while Astoria stood before Potter's office door.

She could hear voices, nearing from inside, when the door swung open and she was face to face with professor Greengrass again.

“Following me?” she said smirking softly as if to say something else, before it dropped from her face with a dark look and she turned, leaving. 

Astoria watched her, confused when she heard Professor potter call her inside, who had been quietly observing their interaction from the doorway. 

“Is she always so blunt with you students?” he sighed shaking his head and Astoria nodded shyly.

The man rubbed his eyes shaking his head and Astoria could now see that his usually black hair was Green. 

She guffawed at the sight attempting to choke back a giggle. The man seemed embarrassed waving his wand and it slowly darkened back to the original. He smiled at her gently upon seeing her laughter.

“Daphne’s strange sense of humor” he explained, Astoria was shocked to learn that the broody professor would ever do something like this but Potter seemed unsurprised. 

“To What do I owe the pleasure of this visit,” the Professor asked finally sitting down on the small sofa along the wall of his office. Looking around as she considered her answer, Astoria noticed the red colour theme. 

A small fire crackled merrily along the other side of the room and various designs of broken and splintered broomsticks were mounted up on the wall. 

Alongside a sturdy wooden desk was a small glass cabinet filled with strange objects and some trophies. 

“I was…um, I was wondering if I could talk to you about what happened the other day,” she asked nervously, continuing to stare at the cabinet instead of meeting the Professors gaze, what had happened had scared the girl slightly. 

Potter had been a confidant over the past few weeks when the gossiping was getting her down, and he had been the one to let her know about the option to remain at school over the Christmas holidays when she had complained about receiving no owls from home. 

The man had seemed unusually downbeat during that conversation pulling her into a crushing hug with a pained expression on his face. Astoria assumed that he had experienced something similar and the kindness made her fondness for the man grow.

“The man nodded with a small smile patting at the cushion next to him. Without further hesitation, Astoria jumped back into the seat yelping when she realized she had sat on something and pulling it from beneath her. 

Looking down at the object she could now see that it was a chocolate frog, the box was now squashed. The professor looked as confused as her before realization dawned on his face and he smiled slightly.

“Weird, I don't remember leaving that. Have it if you want though!” He said casually shrugging and Astoria smiled gratefully pocketing the treat. 

“Thankyou I bought one of these on the train, I think they're my favorite!” she grinned, settling back into the sofa.

“I had the strangest dream that night” Astoria began more confidently this time at The professors' gaze encouraging her to begin talking. 

She detailed the events of the night carefully and the man nodded softly unspeaking until she had finished, if he was shocked by the events he hid it well, and the girl had the strangest feeling that the man already knew what she was going to say.

“-and then I woke up Where Astoria had died, the feeling was so strange like I Deja Vu” she finished and upon that statement, the professor was looking at her knowingly.

“And how did you know the woman's name?” he answered gently and she blushed confessing to her research, choosing not to lie to the man.

Potter seemed to consider his words carefully before answering. 

“some acts of Evil, hate, or in Astoria’s case courage can leave memories behind like scars. What Astoria did that night was a noble thing. true to her character” he began carefully his eyes guarded.

“But wasn't she a death eater?” Astoria questioned innocently and the girl was shocked to briefly see anger flash through his eyes before it disappeared and he sighed wearily.

“Yes she was, but some people back then were born so deeply fixed in the politics of blood supremacy they did what they had to survive. You have to try to understand that Voldemort brought forward something that was festering for hundreds of years. Some children are taught nothing but hate for their whole lives and eventually, that can twist you up inside, no matter how good you are.” he said gravely staring at her sadly and for the first time in her life, Astoria could see that, in a way, she may have been lucky to have grown up in the muggle world. 

Thinking on Ella’s Blood preservation speech and her strange level of conviction.

“I suppose I can understand that, but what they did was Terrible” she deduced her mind drifting to the mangled bodies along the field and terrified, trembling faces of the first years.

Harry nodded smiling with pride at her admission and squeezing her shoulder gently.

“Doing the right thing for some required sacrifices some people were unwilling to make, for Astoria that was her life, and for Daphne that was Astoria” he said gravely, staring into the fire lost in his own thoughts.

“What do you mean, Professor Greengrass would have had to kill her own sister?” She gasped and Harry’s face became drawn, pulling his hands nervously through his hair he stood up and shook his head. 

“In a way, This is not something I should tell you about, you would have to ask Daph" he muttered beginning to walk across his office, squatting by a long trunk along the end.

“She would never talk to me about that” Astoria mumbled dejectedly and Professor Potter turned to her smiling gently, she could now see he had a broom gripped in his hands. 

“Probably not at first, but you've gotta push at her a little bit, her bark is worse than the bite” he reassured her before tilting his head and changing his mind grinning. 

“Actually not it's probably not, but she would never hurt you” He decided, moving over to face her, thrusting out a broom to show her.

Astoria considered his words but the broom in his hands distracted her, the wooden handle was perfectly normal, the stirrups a polished brass. The bristles were interesting they were neatly brushed to a point and flashed with color cycling through the rainbow making the entire thing look like a gigantic paintbrush.

She gasped holding it up and the two grinned at each other.

“what is it?” she grinned weighing it in her hands and potter smiled pointing to the stamps at the handle, it read ‘Weasleys wizarding wheeze- the lightning bolt’ the stamp wiggling in excitement. 

“It's a prototype, a collaboration with a joke shop and Firebolt. The owner is a friend of mine and Firebolt was my sponsor during my brief pro-quidditch stint so he sent me this to try out. Its a leisure model, a skywriter, smoke comes out of the back. For fun really but I reckon they would be great for kids, lets you keep an eye on where they get off to.” he explained enthusiastically and Astoria stared at it longingly, embarrassed when the professor muttered the last part looking at her accusatorily. 

“That's a great idea!” She gushed passing the broom back over and the professor smiled fondly before returning it to the chest. 

“keep it quiet for a bit, can't have anyone stealing the idea. I Recon its Dinnertime!” he joked clapping his hands enthusiastically at the end and the two left the office making their way to the hall. 

Hurrying over to Ella and Adora she was eager to share her day with them and the three chatted eagerly over Dinner. Mercifully the rumor mill had eased up and Astoria found herself feeling cheery when they returned to the common room. 

When the three had squished themselves into a soft sofa beneath a large painting of a woman covered along her arms and shoulders in owls, Astoria opened her frog and shared it with the two girls, slightly uncomfortable as she tore up the frog. 

“I forgot to tell you! Adora’s away in France….” Ella began shooting the girl a mock glare who shot her hands in the air rolling her eyes.

“-but mum has invited you to our Christmas ball, I know you're staying at school but she says you can come over on Christmas day and stay for the weekend. She and dad will be gone after the ball, and the house will be empty,” Ella rambled looking strangely nervous. 

Considering the idea briefly Astoria smiled gratefully, Ella had not told either girl much about her parents, Astoria was excited at the prospect of spending time with her friend. 

“That sounds nice! but won't I be intruding on your family during Christmas?.. “ Astoria mulled skeptically and Ella grinned shaking her head enthusiastically.

“Oh no, they will only be there for the ball and we won't even see much of them there!” she gushed happily despite how sad the words seemed and Astoria smiled hesitantly.

“Alright id love to!” Astoria decided.

Ella smiled a toothy grin and pulled the younger girl against her, squeezing her like a coiling snake.

Astoria slept easily that night.

The next day was unremarkable and Astoria was amazed at how quickly the amazing world she was now a part of could feel normal and monotonous. 

Her detention was very much similar to the last however the Professor seemed to be in a Bad mood and paced through the water in loud thudding splashes. 

Over the next few hours, Astoria's mind had gradually begun to creep towards the ball, peeling away at the surface when a particularly loud stamp broke her concentration. Glaring up at the woman and rising to her feet in anger the girl stamped her feet.

“Will you calm down?! I'm trying to concentrate!” she yelled, before snapping her jaw shut, her anger receding instantly at the glare the professor was now fixing upon her, storming forward. 

“Do you think you will have the luxury of silence out there?” she said sharply jabbing her hand towards the door and Astoria flinched ducking her head and sitting back down on the wet floor quietly.

The woman began to pace again and Astoria cracked her eyes open again staring at the Professor curiously her eyes seemed tired and her gaze was seething with intensity as she stared down at the water with her arms crossed. 

Sighing slightly and remembering Potter's words Astoria gripped the stone resolutely. 

“What's the matter?” she questioned gently and the woman glare darted at her before settling back on the pool.

“concentrate on your rock, and not my business” She snapped and the girl shrank back nervously 

“well it's not easy when I can hear you growling over there” Astoria tried again, joking and the woman glare returned to her again, The Professor seemed to be searching the look on her face when she relented and strode over sitting herself on the floor opposite Astoria and reaching for the rock. 

closing her eyes and focusing much as the girl had done she spoke again.

“Professor Hagrid has been bitten by an acromantula” she admitted finally with her eyes still closed, Astoria could see her shoulders were tense and her jaw was stiff. 

Gasping tears filled Astoria’s eyes, she had remembered learning about acromatula venom in potions, Professor Hydras has said it was lethal. The woman's eyes opened and upon seeing her tears she leaned forward quickly dropping her sleeves down into the water. 

“He is alive! his size is working to his advantage” she reassured sadly, before composing herself and crossing her arms sitting up. 

“The issue is Acromatula heart is the main ingredient in the antivenom and he does not want us to kill one of those disgusting creatures to acquire it” she growled her lips curling up in angry disapproval at his sentiment. 

“how long does he have to change his mind?” Astoria asked sadly staring down at a beam of light flickering across her knees. 

“Two days.” Professor Greengrass stated icily and looking up the girl could see she was clenching her fists so tightly her fingernails were digging into her hands.

“Have you been friends a long time?” she asked, cautiously reaching forward and uncurling the teachers' fists smudging blood along her fingertips. 

The woman was staring at her with a guarded expression confused at her actions, Astoria pushed her hands into the water to her side and shook them watching as the water became pink before clearing again.

“yes I suppose so, that old fool always saw the light in wicked things” she mumbled vanishing the blood from her hands with her wand, before rising to her feet. 

She avoided Astoria’s curious stare, eyes locked on the ground with her arms crossed tightly and The girl rose to her feet too her heart thumping sadly. 

“Maybe the things he loves were never wicked at all, and he can see the truth that others can't” 

Astoria mused, her affection for the man warping into a restless pained feeling she had never felt before. Crossing her arms over her chest she was startled to see both women were stood opposite each other, a mirror image.

Daphne seemed to notice this and laughed a sound devoid of happiness, that made the girls' arms prickle.

“And look where it got him” she announced angrily, pushing the stone back into Astoria's hands as they left. 

“control your love or it will poison you.” She said finally, leaving the girl alone in the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning the sky was dark, and snow had settled on the ground. The icy castle seemed colder than ever before.

The announcement has come during breakfast. Headmaster Longbottom had stood before the Professor's table with red eyes and a grave expression. The chattering amongst the hall quietened surprisingly easily, the students clearly understood that the announcement was of a serious nature.

“Good morning students. I regrettably must inform you all, Last night following a short struggle with ill health, I am incredibly sorry to announce That our own Rubeus Hagrid has moved on to his next great adventure” The headmaster spoke quietly his amplified voice hanging in the hall long after he had finished speaking. 

Some gasps and small sniffles were heard but generally, the hall remained quiet waiting for the Headmaster to continue in shocked silence.

“He was an example of the very best of us, and thus deserves the very best send-off. Tonight out on the grounds we will hold a memorial service. Classes today are canceled and you are encouraged to all mourn his loss the way he would have wanted, with love and happy memories. I will leave you with his final words, addressed to you all…” he spoke his voice unwavering but weary, Astoria could see tears freely fell from his face but he displayed them proudly making no effort to wipe them away”

“The Love I have received from you all has been the greatest treasure of my life.” The headmaster finished and returned to his seat. 

Astoria's chest ached and she choked back a sob as she thought of the white-haired man in the floppy green hat she had seen only a few days ago.

some students were crying but many more simply looked down, the food at the tables remained mostly untouched, and to her surprise Ella and gripped her hand beneath the table, the girl's face screwed up in a clear attempt not to cry. Hagrid was not well regarded within their house but almost every student along the table looked affected by the news.

Peering up at the table She could see The Headmaster hugging Professor McGonagall to his side her shoulders shaking slightly with soft sobs she could not see. 

Harry's eyes were red but he did not cry staring down at the table blankly, Daphne’s hand was intertwined with his own and her shoulder was leaned against his. 

The woman’s face looked blank as she stared at the Professors empty seat to her left, her other hand wrapped around her own waist tightly. The other Professors also seemed to be crying with a restrained air, turning to each other for support. 

The one exception was Potions master Hydras who despite his dark and sullen experience openly sobbed, fat tears dripping into his handlebar mustache.

The mood in the castle was somber, lessons for the day were canceled and many students chose to huddle out on the grounds.

This included Ella, Astoria, and Adora who sat out on the grass for the majority of the day. Books were scattered around them but they had managed little reading as they stared glumly at the rolling hills and fields Hagrid had spent his life amongst.

The only information Astoria could retain was from the rune book she had found in the library. Staring down a diagram of a human form that reminded her of the macabre one in Professor Greengrass’s office, the paragraph spoke of engraving a rune onto a human body and the diagram pointed out the purpose of marking different areas of the body, Astoria had found that engraving the wand arm would affect the flow of magic. 

Ella kept Daffodil carefully wound around her neck and only when the three were alone did she cry. Astoria felt her eyes burn too but she held them back, something about the sadness hanging over the castle seemed wrong, it was definitely not something that the man would have wanted.

“It was an acromantula” Astoria admitted finally breaking the silence and Ella and Adora turned to her with surprise.

“They could have saved him with a potion but he didn't want to kill one to do it” she explained softly and Ella clenched her hands.

“He gave his life for a filthy spider?!” Ella growled wiping her tears away with a fist,  
and Astoria nodded pulling blades of grass up from the ground.

Ella scowled at first a long silence stretching before them before she scoffed and smiled sadly still crying.

The three remained outside until the sun had started to drop, when they had started to shiver Adora in an impressive display of magic has raised her wand and conjured a small yellow ball of warmth for them to huddle around. 

Eventually, they could see students starting to stream down into the grounds near Hagrid’s and with leaden steps they began to follow the growing crowd of black robes.

When they reached the fields they could see a small circle of balls were now arranged in the center, the professors all stood in a semicircle surrounding this and Astoria also noticed an unfamiliar ginger wizard with one ear amongst them. 

As the students gathered huddling in a circle that filled the field professor potter reluctantly stood forward and into the circle staring out at them all. 

“Hagrid was a remarkable wizard and a brilliant friend, he deserves a remarkable send-off don't you think?” He said loudly and the crow all seemed to agree nodding and mumbling. 

With no further words, Harry waved his wand and a small spark of light zipped down onto the closest ball on the ground, it caught alight before the fire spread around the circle to all of the balls. They fizzed with light for a brief time before shooting up high into the dark sky. 

The students gasped staring up at the dark sky hanging over them before it exploded into bright colors, each ball, and erupted into a sparking animal that lit up the void from horizon to horizon. 

The dizzying array of animals, from hippogriffs to a huge lurking squid thrashed around in the sky circling one another. Everyone was screaming and yelling in surprise, and somehow they had all begun to cheer as the animals sparkled brighter. The little lights dotting their lines of shape exploding into showers of sparks, the student roared throwing their hands in the air and Astoria did the same grinning despite the tears falling down her cheeks. Looking over to Ella and Adora rainbow lights lit their grinning faces and her aching heart felt lighter for a moment.

Turning to look up again, Professor Potter and Professor Greengrass caught her eye. 

Their eyes were not up in the sky but instead pointee at her, gripping each other tightly, she could see the tears filling Daphnes' eyes glowing with the light above their heads. 

With a rush of color the sky was dark again, The aching in her chest grew and night fell silent as students began filtering back to the common   
rooms.

The creeping sadness had increased as the day had quietened and Astoria could hear the sniffles from Ella’s bed. The loss of the cheery man was despair that Astoria had never encountered and the horrible ice gripping her heart spiraled deep, her fingertips tingled and with a shaky sob, she shook her head panicking. 

The rush of magic she had not realized had been building all day was growing and with a cry, she shoved her covers away stumbling down into the common room in her pajamas. 

The rushing feeling was growing. Upon seeing the older couple of students seated in front of the fire that roared at her menacingly, she ran. 

Running through the halls, her panic grew when she realized how late it was, the feeling was bubbling beneath her hands now and she whimpered when a suit of armor she passed, spooking her as it leaned forward had crumpled like a can, its mangled head watching her as she passed. 

Scrambling higher into the castle a painting shouted at her but she ignored it. Eventually, she realized she had reached the astronomy tower. stopping at the sentence she carried on forward reaching the top and gasping out her breath at the exertion. 

The rush of exercise had stilled her mind for a while but the feeling was returning rapidly burning through her arms and legs alongside the burn of her muscles. Pulling the runestone that was clenched in her fist to her chest Astoria screwed her eyes trying to clear her mind, the white space was pulsing with red and the blue ball seemed a pinprick in the distance. 

Gaping her breath as her heart rate thumped higher and higher, the metal of the gyroscope groaned above her a small metal clock hand fell to her feet. 

An idea entered her head blooming in her panicked brain and she gripped the hand desperately. 

Pulling the sleeve of her wand hand up to her elbow she held the metal against it resolutely biting the collar of her nightshirt between her teeth. 

She hesitated pushing the small arrow against her arm, the rush of magic feeling strangely alluring when the metal above groaned again and the gyroscope dropped slightly above her. 

Flicking her eyes back down to her arm she steeled her nerves again digging the metal into her skin producing a v shape, red and raised against her pale skin. The pain was sharp and hot but she continued blinking the tears out of her eyes and overlapping the v with the same shape marked on her stone. 

The feeling was immediate like the fire and been extinguished and replaced but the cold wash of a river, like water, now flowed through her veins instead of blood. 

Astoria sighed in relief and her trebling hands stilled, looking out into the darkness of the tower her panic ebbed, the riskiness of her situation began to sink in and she stumbled back running from the tower and back to her dorm, the journey back was nerve-wracking but felt easier than her earlier departure. 

Her bare feet were frozen against the floor and she began to feel slightly lethargic as she reached the entrance to her dorm again, the paintings were looking at her warily and one exited his frame, disappearing as she passed. 

The water running through her veins now started to feel colder as she reached the steps and her limbs felt numb and stiff when she wearily raised her feet to begin climbing the steps to bed. 

Her sight became dark and she fell backward onto the floor falling unconscious.

When she came around she realized what she was no longer on the floor but in professor Greengrass’s arms. 

The back of her head stung but the freezing rushing feeling through her body was worse, as if her blood was being chilled instead of warmed. 

Her mind was foggy but when Daphne set her down she could see that where her head has rested against her arm had stained her pajamas with blood. The professor seemed to notice this too and she reached towards her frantically pulling her head up to look at the wound before healing it with a hastily whispered spell. 

The throbbing in Astoria’s head had ceased and she attempted to sit up despite the icy feeling creeping through her limbs.

the professor scowled at her and pushed her back quickly noticing the red blotch on her pajamas and pulling up the sleeve, Astoria attempted to pull it away but she must have been weaker than she thought as her arm simply slid away. 

The woman’s eyes filled with anger when she saw the mark and she rose to her feet knocking over a stack of books as she rushed over to her desk muttering quietly with a fury Astoria had not seen before. 

“How could you be so... playing around with this sort of magic” she hissed pulling her drawers open so quickly the handle snapped throwing it on the floor, she reached inside pulling out a small knife.

She moved over to a cabinet in the corner throwing open the doors and pulled away a small vial and a larger bottle. 

She hurried back over kneeling before the girl and pouring the potion down her throat. Astoria’s vision and become cloudy around the edges but when Daphne uncorked the larger potion and drank it herself she immediately began to feel better, the cold feeling remained but her breath became more even and her vision returned. 

she could now notice that The Professor was also in her pajamas, her hair spread out over her shoulders loosely. 

The woman’s dark eyes were far away as she braced herself against the arm of the chair Astoria was laid, dizzy from the potion a strand of her hair fell down her cheek tickled Astoria's face. She blinked clearing away her vertigo before her dark eyes glared at the girl, she gripped the girl's forearm with a tight grip and grabbed the knife she had dropped from the ground. She licked her lips and shot a distressed look at Astoria who now felt colder than before. 

She hesitated placing her hand against Astoria’s cheek, in that moment she looked incredibly sad.

“I really wish you wouldn't have to be awake for this,” she said before turning her eyes down and cutting over the ugly rune with a steady hand. 

Astoria whimpered as she cut and Daphne bit her lip but did not look back up until she was finished. 

Chanting an incantation the cuts in her arm seared with pain and Astoria screamed her back arching almost throwing herself from the chair but Daphne held her down deperately murmuring reassurances that she couldn't hear over the pain.

All at once, the pain had left and she slumped back into the woman's arms bonelessly.

Coming around for a second time Astoria noticed the moon hanging outside of the undrawn curtains in daphne’s office. she was more comfortable than before and now realized she was laid on a bed instead of a chair. Looking around she could now see she was not in an office but the professors' bedroom and sat up quickly alarm ringing in her head at the intrusion. 

Now sat up she could see that the room seemed incredibly bare, dust hung over the small bedside table and the room appeared scarcely occupied. It smelt dusty but faintly of something soothing, maybe lavender. 

Looking around she spotted the professor was standing in the open doorway of the room leaning against the frame, moonlight illuminated her and Astoria could now see she was regarding her with a despondent frown. The woman walked forward in silence before sitting beside her on the bed gracefully.

“Your crude attempt to disfigure yourself almost killed you I hope you understand that” she stated angrily looking at Astoria with concern and another emotion that made the slump of her shoulders seem weary.

Shame burned in the girl's stomach and she pulled up her sleeve to reveal a faded grey mark upon her skin, her shaky symbol healed to a pinking scar was now surrounded by a larger semicircle grey in colour and she traced it gently with her finger. 

Daphne sighed when she saw the mark and raked her hands through her hair staring at it briefly however unable to look for long. 

“I can guess why you did it, but what did you use?” she said Looking up at the girl's face with a pained expression pulling down the girl's sleeve as Astoria continued to stare fixated by the mark.

“A clock hand, I think” The girl murmured quietly and the woman winced shaking her head. 

“you find yourself losing control and you come to me, I won't let you hurt anyone, especially yourself,” she said tucking her hands underneath her arms and looking away shyly.

Astoria nodded, staring down at the bloody spot on her pajamas, The professor had clearly been making an effort to teach her how to control herself properly and she had done something stupid. The Shame burned and she found herself embarrassed when tears started to fall from her eyes. 

Professor Greengrass seemed uncomfortable when she saw her tears and wiped them away quickly, frowning when they did not slow.

“come on now, you will be alright. You missed a few steps so it was reversible, it's ok” the woman rushed gently turning to face her. 

Astoria shook her head the sobs remaining.   
“I didn't know what to do, I can't control myself, I'm gonna hurt someone else” she hiccuped between gaps. 

Daphne shook her head raising her own sleeve and Astoria could see that amongst a faded black tattoo of a skull with a snake sliding from its mouth. Along her wrist was a mark with the same intersecting v’s as Astoria’s however hers was a dark grey and appears much neater, two more symbols bordered hers joining to make a larger image. 

“I made the same mistake too, but unfortunately I performed the ritual properly, My father was furious, wanted to cut off the whole thing so he wouldn't have to look at it ” She mumbled chuckling darkly. 

and Astoria pulled back the hand she had reached out to touch it in shock her tears slowing. 

“He wouldn’t?” she gasped, eyes wide and The professor frowned at her slip pulling her sleeve back down. 

“I can no longer cast from this hand, but I can still fight with,” She said finally as if this ended the conversation and Astoria nodded. Exhaustion was beginning to settle back into her body and she yawned fidgeting shyly on top of the bed unsure of what to do now. 

The professor looked at her knowingly and stood up walking to the doorway.

"If you think you can sneak out of here in the morning you can sleep there, or you can go to bed, but you will have to let me carry you up the stairs," Daphne said yawning and rubbing at her eyes wearily.

"Do you not need it?" Astoria asked, confused.

The professor shook her head smiling slightly, "Harry's room is warmer so we stay there" she explained quietly, pulling on a pair of slippers.

"Oh, um ill stay here then if it's ok," Astoria said softly running her hands over the soft sheets, and the professor nodded looking over at her from the doorway with a gentleness Astoria couldn't quite place.

"If you tell anyone about this ill make you swim a lap of the black lake" Daphne finally announced and Astoria smirked, before squirming at the Professors unamused look.

"I can't swim," Astoria said.

She looked surprised before raising her eyebrow, "my promise still stands" she said finally and shut the door gently with a click.

A soon as Astoria leaned back she was asleep.


	11. Christmas

The next week was blissfully normal and Astoria thanked all the higher powers she could think of. 

Her body felt achy and her mind felt like it had been spread too thin, any more drama and she thought she would crack, after all, she was only a ten-year-old.

The Christmas break was around the corner. Despite her lack of prospects,s after still receiving no word from her parents she felt excited for the next few days with Ella.

Her dark arts Professors almost likable company she had experienced the night of Hagrid's death had vanished and the girl found herself dreading her detentions. 

The woman pushed her hard, however, to her own surprise, the girl had made great progress and could successfully peer into the swirling magic within the stone with ease. The feeling had coated her mind like wax when she felt its calming power wash over. It wrapped around her pain, panic and grief like a chain, pulling them under the surface of her mind where she could barely feel anything. 

Eventually, Professor Greengrass had deemed her ready to practice entering this state of mind herself, without the guidance of the runestone. 

She gradually did, successfully! the rune along her forearm tingling gently when she felt herself sink down into the state of mind, her heart swooping as it felt like it had been plunged into numbness before the feeling had faded and she felt as if she were a ball springing from up the water and into consciousness. 

Her final class of the term, Herbology was been brilliant. The Headmaster was an engaging and passionate teacher and Astoria felt fascinated with the plethora of unusual and exotic specimens lining the greenhouse. 

Adora had been passionate about the subject too and Astoria and Ella often had to wait for her after class whilst she fired relentless questions off to the headmaster who seemed all too pleased to answer them. 

During this final lesson as the two waited a small blue shoot, rod straight, with a pair of blue almost dead looking lips blooming from the end caught her attention.

She neared closer and the little thing shuddered, its single leaf stretching towards her like a hand. 

She heard a strangely echoey warble like a walkie talkie and skeptically she leaned closer to the plant again.

“Danger” it croaked and Astoria jumped in shock. Turning around Adora was returning from the back of the shed and she grinned as she came over, a large book under her arm. 

“oh look! a moon root, they can be prophetic you know. or dumb” Adora explained turning with Astoria as they walked arm in arm towards Ella who was waiting outside.

“I can't stand the smell of that place” she grumbled when they approached and linked arms with Adora, the three returned to the castle.

Astoria only had detention after dinner and she would be free to do what she wanted until Christmas day came around. 

She trudged to the strange room quickly, eager to get the day behind her.

Upon stepping into the room the girl could see that Professor Greengrass was already there and strolling along the platform, rippling the water above them with an invisible current moving from her wand. 

Looking down at the girl she stopped her pacing and frowned.

“You're late,” she said twirling her wand through her hand and tilting her head waiting for an explanation.

“I'm sorry, One of my friends' let off a colour bomb after dinner” She muttered scrubbing at a green patch of skin on her neck that still lingered.

“Miss Avery is another one of George Weasley’s disciples?” she muttered pinching her nose as if she had a headache. 

Astoria was shocked the professor knew who she was speaking of and tilted her head at the unfamiliar name, maybe he had something to do with the broom Harry had shown her.

“George Weasley?” she asked and the woman seemed momentarily surprised at her confusion before scowling and answering. 

“He owns the joke shop you all seem to throw your money at, One of my husband's friends. He made the fireworks for Hagrid’s…” she explained with unmasked distaste trailing off at the end. 

Astoria bowed her head with a frown preparing to sit down and end the conversation when The professor's arm whipped out stopping her. 

“I think you are ready to apply what you have learned now,” The woman said appearing oddly reluctant. 

Astoria smiled slightly, enthusiastic at her progress. 

The Professor removed her long black robe and Astoria could see that she wore fitted black trousers tailored with metal buttons high at the waist and a fitted green long-sleeved shirt rolled up at the sleeves, she had strange fingerless leather gloves that climbed up to her elbows. 

Astoria cautiously removed her own cloak, suspicion at the sporty-looking attire made her enthusiasm waver, as did the Professor’s stiff posture and serious expression. 

“You will begin by entering a controlled state of mind and I will attempt to provoke a… reaction,” She said stiffly, her eyes tightening at Astoria’s frightened reaction.

The girl shook her head stepping towards the door.

“You will be fine, this room is designed to be fireproof,” she said flicking her foot through the water in demonstration but Astoria was not convinced and she moved closer to the door.

“I will hurt you, no.” The girl said firmly and The professor laughed, for the first time, genuinely amused.

“I can handle a bit of fiendfyre” Professor Greengrass chuckled, turning to stand at the circular end of the walkway and Astoria followed reluctantly.

The two faced each other and Daphne raised her wand,

“I will be using a mild paranoia jinx on you,” The woman said gravely and the last thing Astoria could see was swirling determination in dark eyes before she shut her own.  
The blue sphere came easily now and as she pictured it growing larger and larger in the white of her mind until it had filled the space and she felt her nervousness blanketed with a wash of syrupy stillness. 

The feeling grew stronger and Astoria's shoulders began to relax, her mind like the greenstone, unbending and cool. 

Her thoughts drifted none catching on when her fear began to rise to the surface, what if this didn't work? what if she hurt the Professor and she would never speak to her again? she would never have any answers. 

The fear began to buzz at her fingertips. Astoria focused on the wash of blue again and it washed over the anxiety once more however it was slow as if something was peeling it away.

A wave of paranoia returned and Astoria's breath began to come in gasps. Startling her from the quiet calm place the warmth of magic had rushed from her chest and feeling its heady rush compared to the numb of the blue place was like standing at a crossroads. 

Her fear flared again and that was all it took, pushing her over the edge and into the burn of power. Opening her eyes Astoria could see fire pouring from her hands like water as it began to take the shape of a spider, it grew larger until it was towering. The Professor seemed unphased at the terrifying creature extending its legs towards her.

“Control it” she yelled over the roaring of the fire and Astoria reached desperately for the blue place as the spider grew now almost reaching the watery ceiling.

Astoria whimpered in fear and Daphne’s eyes became softer, raising her wand she cleaved the creature in two, the water above them falling at the same time extinguishing the flames and drenching them both from head to toe.

The shock of the water broke her panic as the jinx was lifted, immediately she felt better, and upon seeing the professor's drowned appearance, her hair plastered to her face, Astoria laughed, only slightly hysterically.

Pulling her hair away from her eyes the Woman looked calm staring at the girl with an evaluative gaze. 

“That was good, for a first try,” she said nodding to herself and nonchalantly wandering back over to her previous position. 

“Again?” she questioned, serious again, and shocking herself Astoria readily agreed screwing her eyes shut again. 

This continued for the remainder of the detention, The professor batting away the various shapes with a shocking amount of ease, it was only then that Astoria could glimpse at how truly powerful the witch was.

She had read about fiendfyre extensively after her accident, and the accounts were very thorough in explaining how difficult it was to evade or control. 

After Astoria had been drenched yet again, a shiver rolled through her body in the cold air. 

The professor upon seeing her chattering teeth decided to finish the Detention, drying Astoria and then herself in the same manner as before, catching sight of her reflection in the water Astoria groaned upon seeing the wild and messy curls her hair had dried into, the uncontrollable mass and rush of adrenaline shining in her eyes made her look deranged. 

The professor sensing her train of thought smirked.

“ive been wondering. Why fire?” Astoria mused after staring at the black scorches streaking the walkway from the doorway of the room.

“Your magic, when you are young, will usually manifest itself as your greatest strength. Think of it as a defense mechanism, it's something all Greengrass’s must learn to control.” The professor explained after briefly considering her reply.

Nodding the girl considered this.

“and what was yours?” Astoria asked carefully, considerate of the scowl and faraway look in Daphne's eyes.

“Legelimens at first, but luckily I moved on to transfiguration as I grew older, in my second year I turned McGonagall's desk into a numu” She said carefully, Astoria was confused legelimency seemed better than a dangerous creature, but she did not ask for further clarification upon seeing the woman closed off posture and crossed arms.

After that day, hugging her friends fondly goodbye, the time passed quickly. 

Astoria alternated between lounging in the common room with a book and walking the grounds, reaching the edge of the black lake for the first time and marveling at its beauty.

The water was dark and still reflecting the grey Clouds above, the whole scene looked beautiful in the way sad scenes were and she chose to linger for a while longer. 

The sun had started to drop and she allowed herself to ponder at what her life was becoming, before Hogwarts it had been simple and slightly saddening. 

Often alone in her company and thoughts Astoria was quick to realize that her parent's love for her could only run so deep. Approval and exasperation marked either end of the spectrum of familial love she would grow up with.

Whilst she had found friendships at school, they were the skin deep shallow sort that a young child is usually only capable of she often found herself yearning for a belonging that was always in the distance. 

Hogwarts had been like a fishhook snagging her lonely little soul and dragging it into a large pool full of potential, the place was brightening up her life from the inside out. 

Her friends saw her for who she was, even if she didn't know what that was yet, and remained with her anyway. Astoria decided then staring out over at the lake, that she would protect these moments for as long as she could. 

Turning away from the water at the sound of footsteps approaching her , squinting back towards the castle Astoria’s vision was blurry and she realized that she had been crying. 

laughing slightly she scrubbed them away as the figure reached a stop in front of her and she could now see that it was Professor potter clutching a broom under each arm.

“It's Christmas eve what are you doing out here all alone?” he said merrily peering at her teary face and frowning.

He held out a broom towards her and she could now see it was the lightning bolt, the colours blending merrily, the girl grasped it unwilling to meet the man's stare.  
“Shall we give it a go?” he asked, mounting his own, and Astoria wiped her face smiling slightly and nodding, hurrying to jump on hers too her heart lifting at his kind gesture.

He grinned back at her staring up at the darkening sky, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Ready to go?” he asked and at Astoria’s confirmative grin they both shot off up into the sky.

Astoria’s skill had quickly improved, Potter was a brilliant teacher and she wove around the man with ease whooping at the speed. 

Looking behind her she could see a trail of pink smoke leading from the lake and gasped in delight weaving a wiggly line through the air. 

Harry grinned skidding up to her “Oy, no painting snakes on my broom” he joked shouting over the wind and she laughed shooting off again over the castle, racing and weaving the turrets of the castle for a while her heart felt lighter.

Potter’s skill was impressive when he let loose. Looping and twisting around the walls of the building with a skill that made Astoria gawk, the man looked towards her grinning cheekily, and shot straight into the air nose-diving towards the grass before pulling himself upright, his toes scoring the grass as he approached a figure waiting at the edge of the courtyard. 

Astoria grinned and without thinking copied the man, her heart thudded as the ground crashed towards her and panic replaced joy, she yelped tugging at the broom but didn't have the strength and braced for impact.

there was a thump from her side and she rolled across the grass and over onto potter who had dived at her from the side stopping her downward momentum. 

The man laughed loudly but Astoria could see his eyes were wide with adrenaline. she rose to her feet with an ear to ear grin the man returned.

“you've got balls, but never try that again!” he said smiling but appearing panicked brushing the grass from her shoulders.

“you're a fucking idiot Harry! she almost died I told you no! they haven't been tested properly yet” Professor Greengrass yelled from his left running up from the castle, She smacked him on the shoulder angrily with each exclamation. Astoria shrunk back at the burning fury rolling through her face.

Harry just smiled raising his hands cheekily at her, a strange softness his eyes at her anger, cupping her face and kissing her on the cheek.

She ceased her punches and harry smiled smugly before she pulled out her wand showing it in his face and he paled. Staring at his pailing face for a while she seemed satisfied and removed her wand turning away from him muttering angrily.

Astoria sniggered and Black eyes were now turned to her, the woman stepped forward and pulled the broom away from her arms angrily narrowing her eyes. 

The girl gulped audibly, her terror was mercifully interrupted by harry who grabbed his wife's hand rolling his eyes and leading them all back inside.

“I wanted to say, Merry Christmas, we're leaving for the holidays and I didn't want to go without saying goodbye” Harry said as they walked along his eyes were sad and Daphne’s anger was gone replaced by a strained look. she tucked her arms tightly around herself looking away. 

Harry looked to his wife with concern. 

“I'm going away tomorrow too, my friend Ella invited me over for Christmas tomorrow” Astoria admitted, interpreting Harry's sadness as pity and rushing to defend herself. 

The man seemed surprised, “what did I tell you! you'll weed through to the good friends, that's Ella Avery?” He said his face trying to appear casual but his tone seemed guarded, lingering on the name Avery.

Astoria nodded and he smiled finally, Daphne turning to them too, they had reached the entrance of Potters office and the girl felt a farewell brewing. 

“Merry Christmas” Harry said finally smiling at her warmly gripping her shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Astoria” Daphne added softly and she realized this was the first time the woman had said her name aloud.

“Merry Christmas” Astoria said softly forcing a smile onto her face, the farewell seemed more weighted than it should have been and the two disappeared into the office. Astoria felt colder when they had left.

The next morning She received an owl from Ella instructing her that the small dice in the envelope was a portkey and it would take her to her home at exactly 1 pm. 

Astoria was nervous but incredibly excited, she dressed in her best clothes from home a black pleated check skirt with grey wool tights and a green jumper, she tied her hair back into the neatest ponytail she could manage and shrugged on her cloak, carefully transfiguring the embroidered Hogwarts logo into a small silver button. 

Looking in the mirror Astoria felt satisfied that she looked similar to what she had seen the other girls in her dorm wear, unwilling to stand out further by dressing like a muggle-born, she didn't know what Ella's parents would be like. 

When 1 had finally come and her case and the dice were gripped in her hand she felt a sharp tug in the center of her stomach dragging her each way, the floor spun and she screwed her eyes shut at the horrible feeling in her head. 

The floor rushed up to meet her and she stumbled swallowing the queasy feeling rising in her throat and looking up. 

In front of her was a stiffly arranged family stood before a grand staircase, Ella smiled tightly running forward to pull her up and tugged her forward to the couple who stood quietly watching her.

“Hello Astoria, let me introduce you. This is my father Harvey Avery and This is my mother Arabella Avery,” she said formally and she glanced at Ella briefly, she had never seen the girl so polite. 

Harvey Avery was tall with light brown hair, his features were sharp and his eyebrows were thick making his face appear stern and his blue eyes seem darker. He started at her carefully, assessing her and Astoria fidgeted slightly. 

Arabella looked similar to the photograph she had sent, if slightly older and her grin was absent she smiled warmly but her eyes glittered, Astoria felt as if she were a broomstick or piece of jewelry being appraised. Looking from the two Astoria could see a small boy with brown hair and wide blue eyes peeking out from behind Ella shyly. Ella turned to notice him too and blushed. 

“oh, and this is my baby brother Harvey jr” Ella rushed, picking up the boy quickly. blushing up at her mother who rolled her eyes at her.

She smiled politely and ducked her head respectfully.

“It's nice to meet you, I'm Astoria Greengrass, thank you for inviting me into your home,” She said gently looking around the entrance of the house with wonder it was huge, soft beige marble covering the floors and walls. 

It was scarcely furnished but a large painting hung above the stairs, looking at it she could see a slightly younger Ella alongside her parents a baby held stiffly in Arabella’s arms. 

Harvey nodded cooly and Arabella stepped forward snapping her fingers.

“Ella has told us much about you, Astoria. We are excited to get to know you” harry said in clipped tones and as soon as he had finished a small greying elf appeared, wearing a small blue apron. 

The girl had never seen such a creature before and struggled to avoid staring. 

“Winty, take Miss Greengrass’s things to the guest room,” Arabella said with a soft voice but did not look at the elf choosing instead to stare at Astoria.

“Ella mentioned that you were orphaned? terrible business. Such a strange thing, I was under the impression your bloodline was almost extinct” Arabella voiced, her tones smooth and polite but the way she had looked at Astoria when she had finished speaking, peering at her with narrowed eyes made the girl nervous. 

Ella looked at her mother stiffly but did not interrupt her arms tightening around the boy in her arms.

“I am, so did I. I forgot to say, thank you for the information you sent us” Astoria said carefully and the woman seemed to lose interest when she failed to mention anything of note.

“oh, of course, valuing your history is a noble cause,” Arabella said waving her hand dismissively and turning to walk up the stairs gripping her husband's arm. 

“We must tend to other matters, please excuse us. Elladora will show you to your room” She finished and the two left with no further words. 

Ella grinned as soon as her parents had rounded the corner pulling the squirming boy up to her chest. 

“Merry Christmas Astoria! come on I will show you your room.“ she said finally dropping the boy, they made their way up the stairs stopping on the second floor, this hallway was just as beautifully decorated but the marble around them made the place seem chilly.

Portraits of men and women with similar features to Ella and Hugo jr, who was trailing shyly behind the two girls, stared at them curiously. A piano stood in front of a large window overlooking a huge garden a large glass atrium peering beneath the window. the room curved out into a semi-circle with two doors tucked into the curve of the wall. 

The place seems similar to a hotel lobby or a museum, not a house, Astoria knew Ella was wealthy but this seemed closer to a palace than a mansion, she wondered if other pureblood houses were equally used to such extravagance. 

Ella threw open the nearest door and waved Astoria inside, JR stood in the doorway shyly and Astoria waved the boy in too before shutting the door. 

Ella grinned seeing the interaction and grabbed the boy throwing him on the bed, he squealed and she smiled fondly before turning to Astoria. 

“Jr’s been lonely since I've been gone, won't leave winty alone.” She muttered frowning and rubbing her arm, in this moment Ella seemed older than 11.

“Doesn't he spend much time with your parents?” Astoria asked gently and Ella flopped on the bed shaking her head. 

“They're busy, same with most families,” Ella said quietly shrugging, and Astoria felt herself disagree. She could remember some of the kids and their families at her primary school, they mostly seemed pretty close. 

Astoria joined the two on the bed looking around her room for the first time, true to the theme the room seemed like that of a nice hotel, with clean pressed sheets, dark mahogany floors and crisp white walls, there was a long floor-length window revealing the rolling hills and trees dotted outside. 

Astoria told Ella about her morning with Potter and the girl grinned, declaring that as soon as they came out she would get a broom-like that for herself with a devious look on her face. Astoria chuckled imagining what the girl would write in the sky.

Unpacking her bag and showing Ella the white dress she had packed, the girl grimaced with ill-concealed distaste, unfortunately, Astoria agreed and Ella had led the two up to her room located on the third floor.

Pushing the door open Astoria grinned at the decor, the room was large and elegant, a four-post bed was located in the middle with a soft pink duvet, the room curved in a circular shape, a curved window facing the bed. The floors were marble with a soft circular rug in the center. Whilst the design was minimalistic the walls were messily decorated with various clippings covering the entire wall behind the bed the theme of animals and quidditch was apparent. 

The surface of Ella's drawers and dressers were all littered with random objects and clothes.

Opening a drawer the girl revealed a large stash of Weasley products that she stroked fondly. Astoria was unsurprised.

“Here this is the coolest part, mum kept pulling them down so look” Ella gushed tapping her wand into the center of her decorated wall and the pictures disappeared before reappearing when she tapped it again. 

That was definitely not magic they had learned yet Astoria thought shocked and Ella explained that it was actually winty who had done it for her.

“He's the most disobedient house-elf I've ever met, he keeps stealing the fire whisky and mother can never figure out who did it.” She said grinning fondly.

There was a clatter behind them and they both turned quickly to see Jr pulling at Ella's stash drawer curiously. 

She yelped and pushed it shut quickly before handing the boy a chocolate frog from a box by her bedside table.

“fanks Ella” The boy chirped giggling when the frog sprang forward from the box and lunged after it when it bounced under the bed.

Ella turned satisfied the boy was now occupied and pulled open her wardrobe rooting through until she pulled a dress that seemed small enough for Astoria, she seemed to have grown over the past few months and now stood only barely shorter than the older girl. 

“Are you sure it's ok I borrow something?” Astoria questioned nervously and Ella smiled kindly.

“Of course, I've got loads and this doesn't fit me anymore anyway. It's not like I can dress Jr up…yet” she said shoving the dark purple velvet dress into Astoria's arms. 

They passed the time chatting and playing with some of the trinkets in Ella'S room before it was time to get ready. They were entertaining Jr, eating strange chews that made them make noises like animals and the little boy was giggling, squealing when Ella trumpeted like an elephant when they were interrupted by winty.

The elf popped into the room shoving a handful of something into his mouth before walking over to them. 

“winty is here to take master Harvey to bed” he mumbled over his full mouth grabbing the little boy's hand gently. 

Jr frowned whining and reaching for the two, Ella opened her mouth to complain but stopped and sighed giving her brother a squeezing hug. 

“we will come to see you in the morning Jr,” she said softly. 

The little boy pouted before nodding. 

“na-night Ella, na-night Torya” he said tightening his hold on wintys hand and the two disappeared with a pop. 

The two were slowly ready and stood in the hallway of the ground floor playfully showing each other around when they heard footsteps approaching and straightened up.

Ella was wearing a light blue dress with a white silk collar and white puffed sleeves, ending at her ankles and tied at the waist with a white ribbon, her hair was neatly pulled back with a blue headband. 

The girl looked the epitome of a little princess except for the michevious grin she flashed. 

Astoria wore a high-necked purple velvet dress that reached just below her keen and high black socks. she had pulled her hair into a ballerina bun at the back of her head, some loose pieces were curling in her face but she looked similarly put together as Ella.

The Avery couple rounded the corner, Mr. Avery was wearing a beautifully made black silk suit and dark blue bowtie, his over-robes highlighted broad shoulders. Mrs. Avery was wearing a dark blue dress, the neckline plunging to display a large sapphire hanging from her throat. 

The two seemed to find no fault in the girl's appearance and without a word they entered the ballroom on the ground floor. 

The room was huge, a mirror-lined each wall in a huge circle and Astoria now realized that the house was shaped like an elongated semicircle, the room was filled with tables and chairs and large ice sculptures atop each one, shaped like various birds, that fluttered powdery snow as people walked by. 

Every surface in the room was frosted by ice that did not feel cold or slippy and the room was lit softly by the glowing ceiling. 

When they entered the room it was clear many people had already arrived, and the Averys swaggered inside gracefully before reaching a group of people in the center of the room huddled up.

To Astoria’s shock, Mrs. Avery's hand came onto her shoulder as they neared and the girl could feel the eyes of those in close vicinity staring at her with beady intrigue. 

Arabella looked positively predatory when she pushed Astoria forward into the circle as if presenting an offering to the calculating stares she met when they had stopped walking. 

Ella looked at her mother angrily but stood with her arms limply at her sides. 

“The ballroom is radiant Arabella, you have truly outdone yourself” A man to their left drawled presenting each of the parents with a glass of bubbling alcohol. 

A chorus of agrees were sounded and Astoria zoned out as they shared pleasantries looking at Ella nervously. The girl smiled nervously shrugging her shoulders and she sighed turning again to the conversation. 

“Astoria Greengrass is it, id heard the rumors of course. but one tries not to believe everything they hear…. but my don't you look familiar” a woman drawled and Astoria glanced up at the speaker. The woman was pretty with dark eyes and a pointy nose but her lips were pulled into a sneering smile that made her entire face seem drawn. 

Her dress was yellow and her hair was pulled up and black.

“My eyes you mean?” Astoria said staring away And the woman laughed a haughty noise.

“oh no dear, of course, those too, unmistakable. But I'm talking about your face, surely you have noticed. are you not taught by Daphne?” she quizzed smirking when the girl grew uncomfortable fidgeting. 

“um, I suppose we look similar,” she said and the woman cackled strangely. 

“curious and curiouser. although those horrible runes are very distracting. I suppose you won't have seen the sister either. Your 10 aren't you dear?” she rattled and Astoria swallowed feeling very uncomfortable, she had not told the woman any of this and worry began to build. 

had everyone in the room been gossiping about her? she thought and as if reading her thoughts, the chattering in the room monetarily flared. However compared to Hogwarts this meant well-concealed mumbles. 

Looking up Astoria could see that the attention was not on her but turned towards the floo grate in the back of the room.

Seizing the distraction Ella grabbed Astoria's hand and pulled her away and out of the door. 

Taking a shaky breath Astoria collected herself pulling at the sleeves of her dress nervously, she looked at Ella gratefully and the girl shrugged looking very guilty.

“I'm so sorry, mother must have been sharing my letters, if I had know they would do this I would of never….” Ella said and she could see that her eyes were filling with tears.  
She pulled the girl into a hge and the two felt warmer in the empty marble hallway.

“I'm still glad you invited me. At least we get to spend Christmas together". Astoria mumbled into Ella's shoulder and the girl squeezed her tighter nodding. 

The two pulled away and both seemed back to normal, “we should probably go back” Ella said reluctantly her lip between her teeth, and Astoria nodded steeling herself. 

Mercifully the interrogation circle had dissipated, people mingled in smaller groups, and Astoria and Ella stuck together as they wandered the room in search of something to do. 

The her surprise Astoria spotterd Scorpius wedged between a tall blonde and grey eyes and pale skin, next to him was a brown-haired woman with warm brown eyes. 

Upon seeing them he grinned and they were ushered over to the pair.

“Hello Astoria, Ella that addled of yours hasn't killed anyone yet?” he drawled and Ella rolled her eyes scowling at him. 

“No she has not…yet” she muttered and the boy laughed.

“Hi Scorpius, merry Christmas” Astoria said Scorpius smiled. 

“Some of your classmates? do introduce us Scorp” The blonde man said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. 

Scorpius introduced his father Draco Malfoy and Mother Eloise Turner. They seemed nice if not slightly disinterested as they chatted but they did not ask any uncomfortable questions. 

Upon spotting a familiar face in the crowd Draco seemed eager to extract himself from the group. 

“Just gonna go say hi to Potter,” He said absently pecking his wife on the cheek and she rolled her eyes smiling. 

Astoria’s ears perked at this and scanned the crowd she was shocked to see both Professor Potter and Greengrass over in the corner. Harry looked incredibly uncomfortable, but Daphne looked murderous she glared at anyone who wandered close, her shoulders were squared and her arms were crossed her wand clenched in a fist.

“We need to go say hello to aunt Eurdys before we leave too Scorpius, goodbye girls,” Eloise said softly with a smile turning with Scorpius and disappearing into the crowd. 

Astoria turned to tell Ella about what she had seen but the girl was gone, looking into the crowd she could see Harvey leading her away with a hand at her back towards an older-looking couple.

Turning back to the crowd of people standing around, they stared at her curiously and she looked around nervously for a mirrored wall or corner to retreat towards. 

Pushing through the crowds gently, a mirrored wall in sight Astoria spied a woman in a green dress that had been stood beside the horrid yellow woman. 

This woman had clearly seen her and she turned to her a smile on her face as she walked over, blonde hair piled on her head wobbling with every step she took.

Astoria’s eyes darted searching separately for escape when a Silver dress blocked the woman's path. Daphne’s hair was pulled up into a braided bun and for once no hair escaped giving the woman an elegant appearance. Her dress was beautiful and figure-hugging but revealed no skin beyond that of her thigh. It was long-sleeved and appeared as if it had been cut down the center and then stitched back together with bright silver staples.

Daphne said something smiling brighter than the girl had seen before and the woman in the green dress turned around. 

Turning to her with her scowl and angry eyes returning, Daphne silently led them through the crowds glaring at the people who watched the two curiously.

They reached a mirrored wall and Astoria sighed leaning against the cool glass. “Vultures, the lot of them” Daphne growled reaching for a drink and taking a long pull. 

Her glare turned to the girl and she turned leaning alongside Astoria against the mirror. 

“What possessed you to throw yourself into a snake pit?” The woman muttered glaring and clutching her wand at a woman who was openly staring at the two. She paled turning back to her huddle with a whisper and Daphne took a longer drink from her glass. 

“I didn't know it would be like this, I just wanted to spend Christmas with Ella” Astoria mumbled fidgeting as she spied another man looking with his eyes narrowed. 

Daphne’s glare softened and she rose from the wall elegantly, apparently making her mind up on something. 

“come on, we will go find miss Avery and you two will go bed,” she said reaching out her hand. 

Ella stared at it with shock and the woman shifted her weight to her other foot huffing, her glare returning.

“I'm not going to bite you,” she said angrily sounding slightly hurt and Astoria reached up grasping it gently. 

Daphne began leading her through the crowds before they spotted Ella, who stood at her mothers' side, looking incredibly uncomfortable. 

Arabella’s arms were gripping Ella's shoulders tightly as she spoke to a large man with a dark beard and wide shoulders, he was wearing a long cloak of strange grey fur buttoned under his chin, his dark eyes were cruel and he clutched a boy with similar features to his side. 

His sparkling eyes turned to the two and he scowled his hand moving into his robes. Mrs. Avery turned and grinned with too many teeth upon seeing the two walking towards her. 

“Hello, Arabella” Daphne sneered unaffected by the woman's smile.

“Hello Daphne, darling. and look who you've run into. How shocking, so surprising that you decided to bless us with your presence tonight of all of nights” Arabela said smile unwavering her voice syrupy towards her last statement and Daphne narrowed her eyes the black pools were cold and the feeling of static that seemed to follow the woman prickled.

“Enough of this, It is late. Time for the girls to go to bed” Daphne scowled ignoring the man behind Arabella who sneered at daphne his teeth showing to reveal two silver incisors.

Astoria looked out at Ella and she looked incredibly grateful for the interruption gripping her arm tightly. 

“hmm, How very… maternal. I suppose it is late” Mrs Avery said nonchalantly smirking as she noticed Astoria clutching Daphne's hand.  
The professor's eyes narrowed dropping the hand, her face became devoid of emotion, the air felt colder when she stepped forward into Arabella’s personal space. 

“Play your games Bella and I will play my own. you do remember how they end?” Daphne said calmly brushing her finger over the woman's wand and tilting her head. 

Mrs. Avery paled her words appeared to stick in her throat when she swallowed and she pushed Ella over to Astoria stiffly before walking away into the crowd, The two girls linked arms staring at eachother with wide eyes, they turned to The Professor but she had gone.

They hurried from the hall and Ella was quiet, they stopped at an alcove in the wall filled with a strange set of armor with large stones studding the metal. 

Ella pulled them to squeeze behind it and she turned to Astoria, fear filling her eyes.

“she wants me to marry him! The Karkroff boy, when I leave Hogwarts” Ella whispered and her face screwed up in fear.

Astoria gasped in shock “she surely can't force you?” she whispered shaking her head.

“She can disown me if I don't, I wouldn't be able to see Jr” she whispered starting to cry and Astoria’s heart lurched.

She met Ella's eyes with an intensity that made the other girl shiver “I promise you, we will fix this” Astoria vowed Reaching her arms out and placing them on Ella’s shoulders as best she could in the cramped spot.

Ella looked hesitant and opened her mouth to protest but Astoria held her gaze her determination unwavering and the girl's eyes hardened too. 

“I will never marry Karkroff” Ella vowed.

The intensity of the moment had fled and the two moved to leave their hiding place when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. 

The voices were male and hushed, the girls remained silent listening. 

“The wolves have been in the forest for months, their starting to get ravenous” A voice complained.

“Then they will fight harder. She and that fucking pet of hers can't stop us again” a gruff and slightly accented voice added. 

“Your right, we won't fail, we cant. This will be the beginning of everything” the first voice said again passionately.

The girls glanced at each other warily, waiting for the hall to quieten again before retreating back to bed.


	12. balls rolling

The next day Astoria awoke to a pounding on her door, she was still groggy from sleep when Ella bounced inside, dressed in silk pajamas with a EA embroidered on the pocket. She ignored Astoria's sleepy groan and jumped in the bed pressing her icy feet against the younger girl's legs.

Astoria yelped, sleep fleeing from her brain, and sat up staring at her friend as if she had grown a second head.

"it's 6 am, why are you awake?" Astoria groaned pulling the duvet up and over her eyes.

"Fine ill wait" the girl groaned, fidgeting with the duvet and sighing audibly, Ella waited staring at Astoria expectantly loudly sighing again.

The younger girl attempted to ignore Ella but her curiosity was now peaked and she groaned throwing the duvet back and sitting up with a glare.

"Wait for what?" she asked grumpily and Ella grinned springing to her feet and standing in the doorway.

"Get dressed and you can find out" she chirped grinning and running from the room,

Astoria huffed in annoyance and stood dressing in her comfier clothes now that Ella's parents had left.

She shivered thinking about the pair and the way they treated the people around them, like tools and not family.

She was finally ready after a short dash around the bathroom wearing jeans and a sweatshirt with a pug on the front.

opening her door she was shocked to see Ella was already changed in a similar outfit however wearing a purple jumper.

Upon seeing her outfit Ella paused from turning her nose up at her jeans, to the jumper her eyes widening.

"What is that creature?" Ella asked in awe and Astoria smiled.

"A pug dog, do you wanna swap?" she Asked and Ella nodded her head vigorously yanking her jumper eagerly over her head.

The two grinned at the new looks and following Ella, began walking upstairs.

"We're gonna go get Jr first" Ella elaborated and Astoria smiled, the little boy was adorable.

Knocking on his door Ella poked her head inside "Jr, you awake?" she asked and then snorted throwing the door open.

The boy was dressed and ready for the day, and bouncing up and down on a floor that wobbled like jelly. The boy was screaming with delight and winty was smiling his ears flopping up and down as he jumped too. Upon seeing the girl's winty clicked his fingers and the ground became solid again.

"Good morning Mistress Ella, Miss Astoria. Winty will be going for his breakfast now" The elf announced before disappearing and Jr ran through the open door upon seeing the girls grinning.

"Gmorning" he said and Ella smiled scooping him up and heading downstairs.

"Hey, Jr, we're gonna show torya the atrium today," Ella said fondly, mimicking the boy's nickname, smiling when he grinned wiggling, and reaching for Astoria's hands.

she let him down on the ground and he grabbed their hands between his pulling them as he enthusiastically led them downstairs and outside towards the glass dome Astoria had noticed earlier.

He Reached up clumsily to push the glass door open when Ella's stopped him pulling him back gently.

"We need our warding band remember, so nothing hurts us" Ella explained to both handed them each a silver bracelet with etchings along the side.

Once they were all wearing them securely they stepped inside the building and Astoria's mouth dropped open in shock, the dome was like a miniature jungle inside with a walkway running through the middle, exotic plants slid around in the dense parts and a rainbow of different insects and animals littered the branches and leaves of vines and trees.

"This is amazing" Astoria grinned and Ella returned it nodding.

"My Father collects them, some for hobby and some for potions ingredients" Ella explained grabbing a strange-looking butterfly and holding it out.

"This is a butterflash, they look delicate but their wings are so strong and flap so fast they can cut through wood, look," Ella said enthusiastically holding the butterflash up to a low hanging stick.

The beat of its wings splintered the branch in two and Astoria was stunned.

"when I was little I cupped one in my hands" Ella admitted showing the girl her hands, letting the animal float off in the process, with surprise she could see small jagged scars along either palm.

"m gonna Go find Dafferdill !" Jr announced tugging on Ella's trouser leg and she nodded watching as the boy ran off.

The three spend most of the day in the atrium only leaving for the food that windy had laid across a large wooden table in a huge airy hall. It felt strange, 3 children eating at a table for twenty but Ella enjoyed their company.

The weekend passed quickly and before Astoria knew it it was time to leave, her heart clenched painfully when she was waved away through the floo by Ella and Jr.

Two small forms huddled together in a towering house.

The rest of Christmas break was perfectly boring and Astoria decided to dedicate her attention to reading every book on pureblood marriage laws she could find.

The reading was dull and painted a dark picture of the wizarding attitudes towards arranged marriage but Astoria pushed through, the idea of Ella being forced to do something so degrading and backward made her feel sick to her stomach.

The tomes all alluded to some common themes:

Divorce was rarely tolerated as an option and often death was the only acceptable method of separation.

There was no minimum age a witch or wizard could be contracted to another, the marriage only able to be consolidated upon the youngest party's 17th birthday.

The contracted person's parents held absolute authority over the decision.

These facts were troubling and the archaic ideology seemed bizarre, Astoria was shocked it could hold any place in the world at all.

However, alongside all of the negative, some encouraging discoveries were also made by the girl,

A person, could not be forced to perform the marriage ceremony, this choice was often wrapped with the clause that upon denying the contract a person would be pruned from the family tree, this was a decision to be made by the head of the house.

Abandoning her research, for now, Adora and Ella returned from Christmas break. the three's reunion was followed by a blissful period of peace.

The only day of particular note was February the 2nd Astoria's birthday.

The day was the best birthday she had experienced to date. Ella had bought her a box of Weasley fireworks and she had hugged the girl enthusiastically at the gift, tucking them carefully into her trunk.

Adora had presented her with a set of beautiful dark blue robes, with little flowers stitched onto the sleeved, and Astoria's mouth had hung open in surprise. Adora chuckled at her reaction blushing slightly as she explained rambling.

"I know your sometimes self-conscious about your muggle stuff, I know theirs nothing wrong with that but…." She was interrupted by a crushing hug that she readily accepted.

Her other two gifts had come as total surprises. Harry blushing slightly and making her promise not to tell anyone had presented her with a 'Lightning bolt broom. The gift was incredibly extravagant and Astoria had attempted to refuse, stunned by his generosity.

However, harry explained insistently that it had been given to him for free and he had no use for it.

"You haven't really had anyone to give you nice things" he had muttered and she pushed down the prickly feeling in her eyes, jumping to hug the man so quickly he had staggered into his desk, he had hugged her back tightly and before she left she could swear she had seen his eyes water.

Her final gift had been a complete mystery at the end of the day, upon opening her trunk to grab her pajamas she had revealed hundreds of chocolate frogs stuffed into the box.

She had grinned and her dorm mates had gathered around the box laughing.

Their days rolled onwards ad Astoria had begun to accept that for now she would not find answers about her past. Her spirits were high and before she knew it April was approaching and with it easter break.

Astoria awoke on a Saturday in a good mood. Her day and been concurrent with the three girls' usual Saturday routine however it was not completely normal as on that night due to the mainstream release of the lightning bolt Professor had offered to take her out flying again.

she was excited if not slightly confused by the man's shameless favoritism, she had assumed that this was due to their similar beginnings at Hogwarts but as his emotions became more unguarded this was starting to only feel like half of the story.

This could explain his furtive looks of pity and clear distress when she would visit his office and complain about her parents not sending letters or the hurtful things some students had said.

But it didn't explain his intense pride when she achieved small relatively unremarkable feats of development in his classes.

Astoria could see now he was hiding something.

Circling the skies Astoria felt unhindered joy, she let out a whoop upon speeding through a small gap between the roof of the castle. Zigzagging as fast as she could go Astoria chased Potters faster broom as they skimmed over the lake and for a brief moment she swore she could see the squid's arms looming below.

They skidded to a stop on the bank nearest to the castle and looked up at the sky, the zigzagging stripes from her broom glowed in the setting sun.

watching it dip behind the hills Astoria momentarily forgot the worries that seemed to always be rolling in the back of her head. She turned to potter and laughed seeing his messy black hair standing on end, He looked at her, smiling.

"Your, not the same timid kid that first arrived here," he said softly and Astoria stared down at her hands as if she could see the change on her skin.

"I don't think was ever a timid kid, being here and being happy has helped me become myself" Astoria muttered contemplatively and Harry nodded humming in agreement.

The two returned to the castle in companionable silence and that night she slept soundly.

This was interrupted a few hours later by Daphne who stood over her bed shaking her gently awake, the strange feeling that surrounded the woman was prickly.

She was shocked to see the professor at all let alone in her room, the woman had been strangely absent since the Avery Christmas party and Astoria had only seen her during class.

The woman disappearing whenever she had lingered behind, She was even absent during some meals.

The Professor looked grave and she waved her wand casting a silencing charm around her bed.

Her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail and wore dark robes, underneath Astoria could see her wearing the same leather gloves from their training.

her face was hardened, eyes dark and set with determination.

"If I don't come to collect this from you tomorrow, I want you to take it to the pensive in the Headmasters office," she said seriously shoving a vial into Astoria's hands firmly with a look of finality that made her heart drop, she started at the small vial's swirling with silver strands in confusion.

Opening her mouth to speak daphne had already begun to walk away from the bed her eyes locked on her like magnets she could not pull away.

"I'm sorry" she muttered after lingering briefly, rushing from the room and Astoria clutched the vial in confusion still half asleep.

She slipped back into unconsciousness and were it not for the small bottle clutched in her hand when she woke she would have thought the whole thing was a dream.

That morning over breakfast, bottle securely in Astoria's pocket, Ella had gasped thrusting a newspaper into her face.

She immediately noticed Daphne and Harry's pictures stamped on the front page.

Harry was lying unmoving on a stone floor dirty and covered in blood some of it dried at the corner of his mouth, a large gash along his chest. He looked like a dead body, his eyes shut and face and lips white.

Above him Daphne was draped bent over him her fists clutched at his robes her wand still in her hand, she was equally dirty blood staining across the front of her robes and smudges of blood, like the imprint of fingertips trailed from her mouth to her neck.

Her cheeks were stained with tears and she cradled harry gently a broken look on her face that quickly morphed into rage.


	13. Chances

Panic filling her heart she continued reading, gripping the paper so tightly it started to rip at the edges.

The headline read, Greyback, back for blood.

'War hero Harry Potter has been taken to st mungo's early this morning following an attack from infamous death eater Fenrir Greyback, amongst others. 

The infamous duo, including former Death eater Daphne Greengrass, led an organized attack along with a group of 10 Aurors upon the grounds of the Dolohov estate. 

4 Aurors have tragically been killed and 6 more have been moved to St Mungo's, including Ron Weasley, a famed member of the golden trio and war hero. 

32 members of the group were recovered dead, however, Greyback was not amongst them. 

Currently, no further details pertaining to the attack have been released. For the tributes to the deceased see page 3'

Astoria was stunned and passed the paper back to Ella gently staring at her plate of food with wide eyes, Harry was in the hospital, he could die, it didn't seem real. 

“Do you think this has anything to do with what we heard at the ball?” Ella asked quietly eyes downcast, Astoria thought about it briefly. 

Turning the page of the paper A mugshot of a hulking man with a twisted face and wolfish features growled up at them. 

“Look! didn't you mention they were talking about wolves” Adora added staring at the picture nervously and the two girls turned to her wide-eyed, nodding in confirmation. 

“32 people on his side killed? that's a big group” Astoria murmured, moving her hand across the page to linger on another picture, cloaked creatures with long bony limbs floated above what appeared to be a large castle, more extravagant in size than even Ella's house. 

Reading below it the caption elaborated: ‘Dementors swarmed the scene, a clever move by Fenrir and his forces as Greengrass cannot produce a Patronus. ‘The dark creatures, previously guards of Azkaban prison, have not been seen in such large numbers since their allegiances were swayed to Voldemort during the second wizarding war’

Astoria wasn't sure what a dementor was but peering at the dark shriveled face poking from underneath its hood the room felt darker and colder.

Moods were solemn over the next few days as students waited for news on Professor Potter’s recovery. 

As the days continued to pass the paper had eventually declared three of the hospitalized Aurors dead. Astoria felt immediately guilty at the overwhelming relief when Harry Potter's name was not among them.

Two weeks had passed now and still with no news, Professors Greengrass’s return to school was sudden and surprising. 

Astoria and her two companions had slid glumly into their seats for Defense against the dark arts that afternoon unenthusiastic about the boring and uninspired lessons Substitute Professor Hemingway was undoubtedly going to drone out, as he had done for the past two weeks.

However, their enthusiasm quickly transformed into shock when Professor Greengrass had thundered into the room slamming a small pile of books down on the table and looking at the class moodily. 

She scanned the class quickly before sitting herself behind her desk leaning back on her chair, clutching the arms tightly.

“Before one of you plucks up the courage to ask me, Professor potter will live and will be back with you next week’ she said stiffly, her eyes staring at Astoria before she, lifted a book and carried on speaking without looking up from it. 

Her heart swelled with relief at the statement, looking at the woman Astoria now remembered about the vial that she had been given that night. These past weeks she had completely forgotten but with a gentle squeeze, she confirmed that it was still in her pocket. 

“This week we will be Learning about the lycanthropy infection. Please come take a book from the pile in the corner and then read the third chapter” The Professor said gesturing to a stack of books in the corner.

Gideon Tarvey a brown-haired Griffindor that Astoria worked effectively with in potions raised his hand and Daphne looked up from her book annoyed by the interruption.

“Yes?” She questioned with a impatience.

The boy paled slightly but Astoria was impressed when he replied confidently with only a slight squeak.

“Werewolves are a third-year subject. Why are we learning about them now?” He asked.

“Because myself and the school board have decided that this is a subject best for you all to be aware of” The Professor stated ending the conversation, however, her tightening fist suggested that this was not the whole story.

The class continued in silence with The professor only speaking to provide small suggestions about the Evasion and attack of werewolves that the book did not. 

Astoria was surprised to realize that when transformed as well as being incredibly fast and strong they were impervious to some magic.

The lesson was interesting and looking to Ella and Adora the three seemed suspicious that this had something to do with the attack at Dolohov manor as well as the wizards they had overheard at the ball. 

When the lesson had come to a conclusion Astoria was startled when Daphne had asked her to stay behind, Adora had shot her a look as the two girls left the room and she had shrugged in response.

“Hello Astoria, I hope you are well?” The professor asked curtly and the words seemed awkward to both women. 

Astoria nodded uncomfortable and remembering their previous encounter reached into her pocket removing the vial and holding it out.

“here, you never came back for it but I saw you in the paper, and honestly I forgot” Astoria rambled nervously when Daphne simply stared at it not reaching to take it, she appeared to be thinking deeply. 

A short amount of time had passed and Astoria was going to put it back in her pocket when her hand darted out taking it gently. 

“When harry returns from the hospital shortly, we would like to invite you over for dinner,” She said softly staring at the vial with an unreadable expression. 

Astoria was shocked at the strange request but found herself nodding eagerly and finally, Daphne looked up. her gaze bored holes into her own before she squeezed her hand, crushing the vial and silvery strands until they had dissipated into smoke. 

Rubbing the crumbled glass from her fingers and onto her desk the woman nodded, Astoria turned and left staring at the Professor even as she rounded the corner, trying to understand the behavior. 

The next week had passed slowly as the three speculated the reason for Astroia's strange invitation. 

Adora had argued that maybe Potter had just wanted to say hello after his accident and Professor Greengrass wanted to keep an eye on him, however, Adora herself seemed unconvinced by the idea. 

Ella had been unusually quiet and had stared at Astoria with an unreadable expression as if she had figured something out but was unwilling to voice it, this made Astoria very nervous. 

Standing in front of his door on the last weekend before the Easter break Astoria thought about The quidditch professor as she steeled her nerves to go inside.

She had spotted Harry briefly amongst the crowding students who had amassed to cheer his return to school however he had been too far away to see closely. He had seemed friendly but unwilling to linger long disappearing into the castle with a slight limp, only after sharing warm embraces with the staff that had also lined up to greet him. 

She was broken from her musing to discover to her great embarrassment that the door had been opened and Professor Greengrass stood before her smirking at her flushed face. 

“Come on through,” She said quietly and Astoria could see, to her shock that the woman was wearing a loose pair of slacks and a baggy brown cardigan, she looked more casual than the girl had seen her before. 

She seemed calm but Astoria noticed her thumb was scratching at her knuckles hard enough to leave them red. 

Looking around as they moved through Harrys' office they reached a door to the other side and when it was Pulled open Astoria could now see they had entered his private living quarters. 

There was a brown leather sofa in front of a small fireplace at the front of the room, stacked along one side of the sofa and along the side of the wall, Astoria could see a small pile of books.

To the side of the sitting room was a door leading to what Astoria assumed was a bedroom, the door was covered in zagged divots and scores, and looking more closely Astoria was shocked to see a variation of knives were embedded in the wood, including a silver fork. 

There were a few photographs on the walls, some of a younger-looking harry standing beside a brown-haired girl she recognized from the Slug club photograph as well as a red-haired boy. The three looked close and grinned eat each other.

Others included Harry stood amongst a group of smiling faces looking slightly older, and Astoria noticed that gradually as the faces grew older Daphne was also amongst the group, albeit looking uncomfortable.

A picture of a man who looked shockingly similar to Harry and a woman with red hair twirled on the wall and the two smiled at Astoria as she moved through the warmly lit room and towards a small kitchen where harry was bent over an oven. 

Harry looked weary but smiled over his shoulder pulling a dish from the oven and sliding it over onto the table. 

“Hey Astoria, glad you could make it,” He said cheerily but his tone was edged with tiredness that nullified his smile.

Daphne who had been watching them stiffly from the corner turned to grab some plates her knuckles clutching the porcelain so hard they were white. 

“Hi, Professor. You don't know how glad I am to see your alright” Astoria said earnestly, staring at Harry with wide eyes as if he would disappear. 

Taking a seat along with Harry at the little table wordlessly A plate was slid in front of her and daphne turned to do the same for Harry, locking him with a nervous stare before sliding into her own seat beside Astoria. 

“I'm sure your curious why we're all here tonight but maybe first we should eat? It's shepherd's pie” Harry said serving out the meal.

Astoria nodded, the food looked delicious and she tucked in enthusiastically. Daphne watched her closely and she slowed the pace she was inhaling the food noticing the woman picking at her own plate. 

“Did you cook Professor?” Astoria asked Harry and was shocked when he snorted into his drink, choking slightly and nodding. 

“If Daph had done the cooking we would have been having toast,” He said smirking at Professor Greengrass who scowled at her plate. 

“I make rock cakes too” She muttered angrily not looking up. 

Potter smiled nodding, “That's true, they were great, nice and salty” He joked and she rolled her eyes tutting. 

“If you want to demean yourself with the work of a house-elf so be it, I myself try not to waste my time, “ she said moodily and Harry widened his eyes In faux shock clutching his chest. 

Daphne looked anxious reaching toward him when she realized his smirk and scowled kicking him under the table. 

“Don't let Hermione hear you say that” Potter warned and they returned to their meals again. 

When the food was finished Astroia’s curiosity had grown the tension in the air was growing with each nervous glance the couple shot one another over bites of their food.

“Dessert?” Harry asked and Astoria had opened her mouth to reply, an enthusiastic yes, when Professor Greengrass had stood up from the table quickly narrowing her eyes at harry. 

“You're stalling,” She said angrily her eyes narrowed and moved around the table. Waving her wand all the plates disappeared washing themselves in the sink as she strode over to the fire sitting in an armchair stiffly looking into the embers. 

Harry sighed and he stood too waving Astoria over as they settle into the sofa, a chocolate frog wrapper crushed under her foot as she sat. 

“Do you remember the vial I gave you the night of the attack?” Daphne asked carefully staring at the fire and harry was watching Astoria closely as the woman spoke. 

“Yeah, I didn't use it I promise,” Astoria said nervously. 

Professor Greengrass sighed turning to her and the girl could now see the pain that filled her eyes.

“There is something you deserve to know, something I have hidden from you,” she explained carefully and Astoria’s heart began to flutter in her chest. 

“Eleven years ago our world was a very dangerous place, especially for a child of My blood, our blood” Daphne continued her eyes flickering to Harry, and The pieces of a puzzle she had seemed to ignore before started to sink down into place.

Harry's face was sad and he placed his hand on Asturia’s shoulder squeezing it hesitantly as he stared at the fear blooming on her face. 

“ For You, Our daughter.“ Daphne finished, gracefully moving from her chair to keel before Astoria cupping her hand to her cheek. 

“ -So I hid you away from our world, from me. I loved you Astoria, I had to keep you safe,” she whispered with conviction, her eyes scanning Astoria's face desperately imploring her to see the truth in her own.

Astoria’s head was spinning as she stared at the woman, someone who had murdered innocent people, who was staring at her with so much emotion that she count breathe. 

Tears fell down the girl's face and she shook her head, feeling trapped by the bodies around her. 

she pulled their hands away and stood, backing away into the wall.

It had to be a lie, they had been in front of her all along. Her parents were dead. She had been abandoned to a loveless childhood because they were dead. 

“I Left you where you wouldn't have to group up afraid. manipulated, hunted.” Daphne continued desperately walking closer again with her arms tightly clenched around herself. 

Astoria shook her head anger replacing her sadness. Harry reached for her shoulder again and she pushed it away glaring.

“You abandoned me, I was alone and you were here, you didn't want me” she shouted angrily kicking at a stack of books.

“I would rather you have been alone than with us and dead” Daphne growled, tears filling her eyes. 

“I would rather be dead than thrown away.” Astoria snapped and couldn't find it in herself to feel guilty when Daphne recoiled as if she had been slapped hugging herself so tightly her back bowed. 

The girl turned to the door, Staring at Harry's pained face with tear-filled eyes briefly before running from the room and down the corridor. 

It was clearly late and no students roamed the corridor when Astoria stumbled along, punching at a staring portrait messily as she ran past. She stopped once she realized she had reached a dead end and turned upon hearing footsteps behind her. 

Harry was stood in the hall wearing a pair of jeans and a red jumper with a yellow H in the center, his eyes were red and he looked miserable as he neared. 

“We love you so much Astoria, she was young and so scared,” he said gently, in this lighting he looked pale and tired. 

“You gave me away, you don't love me. She was not scared of anything.” The girl said stilling her face devoid of anger, replaced by only sadness. 

Harry shook his head vigorously kneeling before her.

“I didn't know until I saw you walk up through these doors. Nothing scares your mother more than what she would do for those she loves, I promise we will explain things to you, as you get older maybe you will understand. I just want to here for you.” he explained firmly, his eyes watering and Astoria considered his words. 

Something in the sincere gaze made her tears increase and he wrapped her in a hug that she reciprocated.

They stayed like that for a while until the girl's sobs had quietened, wrapped up in the man's warm embrace hope had begun to bloom when she realized what she may have gained with the crushing admission.

Harry tried to encourage her to return to their living quarters but Astoria couldn't yet face the woman. 

Her emotions still felt mixed up and she wanted to reflect on the things she had learned, she didn't know how she would react to daphne again and that scared her.

That night Astoria did not sleep, her heart was too heavy to float away into unconsciousness, instead, she sat in the common room, looking out through the window out at the bottom of the lake.

Astoria had suspected from the start that both harry and Daphne had been hiding something from her but she had never thought that the mystery was never hidden from her at all and had been right there, in plain sight. 

Thinking back on it, their strange favoritism. Harry's affection and Daphnes angsty stares and the strange looks from others around them. Her refusal to accept that she could have been orphaned by anything except death had clouded her sight, she felt incredibly stupid. 

Harry had been kind and warm and it was with little reluctance that Astoria found herself forgiving him, eager to get to know the man further. Her father.

Her emotions towards Daphne were blurry around the edges, the woman was an angry soul, impatient, and with a violent past that made Astoria cautious to trust her, however, the girl could not deny the uncharacteristic softness she seemed to show her. A gentleness beneath it all seemed to shock both Astoria and her mother. 

Sighing Astoria stood, she felt restless, and making an uncharacteristic decision to break the rules she decided to go for a walk through the castle.

Her steps felt as if they were being driven by something more than simple restlessness and she found herself returning to the astronomy tower, glumly trudging up the stairs. The cold gust of wind greeting her at the top of the stairs was refreshing albeit slightly stinging her red eyes, which widened in shock. 

Daphne was stood at the open window of the tower turning to her quickly, startled.

Astoria’s steps faltered however she remained where she was at the edge of the light of the window. 

“What are you doing here?” Astoria asked wearily crossing her arms across her chest shyly. 

The professor appeared calmer before however, her words seemed to falter as she opened her mouth. 

“I was afraid you were going to have a lapse in control and would do something rash” Daphne finally admitted defensively as if this thoughtful gesture was something embarrassing. 

“I don't feel angry anymore,” Astoria admitted moving over to stand on the edge of the window with the woman peering down at the view unable to meet her gaze. 

Daphne seemed surprised staring at her gently scratching at her knuckles again, they were now scabbed. 

The moon hung in the sky and from here she could see the forest looming below them, the world seemed washed with different shades of blue at that moment. 

A howl carried on the wind ripping at her pajamas made Astoria lean forward into the scene, stepping onto the edge of the window.

She gaped at the height a sudden urge to jump building in her stomach when a hand at the back of her pajamas gently pulled her back into the room. 

Looking up she could see daphne's face staring down at her with so much fear it made tears prick her eyes. 

Thinking on what Harry had said, how twisted up fear and love were for Daphne Astoria felt her heart soften. 

“You Loved me?” Astoria whispered, staring with all the intensity she could muster towards the face above her, clawing for truth. 

“Of course I loved you,” Daphne said, her hollow laugh turning into a sob and Astoria pulled her mother into a hug. 

The two gripped each other in silence, the wind pulling at their clothes like fingers trying to tug them out of the window but they clung on tightly. 

When they pulled away Astoria realized she had been crying and she hurriedly wiped them away. 

“You should be in bed,” Daphne said gently and with no further words, they made their way back to the common room.


	14. dreams

The next day had been strange, Waking that morning and feeling incredibly drained she walked silently with Ella and Adora down to breakfast, sitting at their table without a word and grabbing her breakfast. 

Looking up at their table she could see Harry and Daphne watching her as they spoke to one another quietly, Daphne sighed resting her forehead on Harry’s shoulder before leaving the hall. 

Turning from her observations she now realized Ella and Adora had been speaking to her they seemed annoyed so she turned apologetically to them with her full attention.

“Sorry, what was that?” She asked and Ella huffed annoyed to be repeating herself.

“I was asking why you seem so spaced out today. How did your meal go?” Ella asked frowning and Astoria glanced around them to make sure no-one was listening.

“Can we have this conversation in the library?” Astoria asked nervously grabbing at Adoras' sleeve pulling her up and away from her meal. 

Adora glared reaching for her plate when Ella grabbed her other arm upon seeing the youngest’s desperate face and they left the hall. 

Upon finding a small nook behind a tall stack of books Astoria turned to her friend's curious gazes nervously. 

“I'm not an orphan at all, they left me in the muggle world.” She gushed twisting her wand between her hands. 

Ella gasped but Adora seemed confused. 

“They who's they?! The professors told you about your parents?” Adora questioned gripping Astoria’s arm. 

“The professors. They are them. my parents I mean” She whispered and the words seemed so strange they felt like lies in her mouth. 

“And they abandoned you why? why are they only telling you now!” Ella whispered loudly, her face was angry. 

“They say it was to keep me safe, I was in danger or something. I don't know but it seemed like they wanted me to know the night that attack happened” Astoria muttered rubbing her elbow and staring out into nothing, the connection between the two seemed important. 

“Do they want you back?” Adore questioned gently and Astoria found herself suddenly wondering at this too, Harry seemed to want to get to know her but they hadn't mentioned anything else.

What if they decided they didn't want anything to do with her? she began to hyperventilate at the idea and Adora reached forward again stilling her panic.

“Hey, they will! and if not were here for you” Adora said simply with a stern expression and then she pulled her into a hug, she could feel Ella wrap her arms around the two of them pulling the embrace tighter and Astoria composed herself. 

She had come into this world with no-one, no matter what happened at least she would have friends by her side. 

“you both mean so much to me” Astoria muttered. 

“same for me” Ella added squeezing tighter. 

“I guess your both decent” Adora finished and they parted ways looking away appearing slightly embarrassed. 

Linking arms the three spent the Sunday walking around the ground’s it was time for dinner when they finally neared the castle again, slightly muddier than before but talking cheerily. 

Dinner was uneventful and moving back towards the dorms to change their muddied robes the three ran into Professor Potter and Greengrass, Ella had glared at the two slightly and Adora smiled shyly.

“Hello girls, do you mind if we borrow Astoria for a moment?” Potter asked smiling at both girls kindly but Ella's scowl did not waver her eyes were locked with Daphne who seemed at ease as she stared back. 

Adora shrugged dragging Ella away and they were alone. 

“I like that one” Daphne muttered glancing at Ella briefly and Astoria smiled shyly nodding. 

“They mean a lot to me,” Astoria said her smile widening at Harry's approving gaze, Daphne offered a curt nod and turned, The two following behind her. 

“How was your day?” Harry asked smirking at the mud on her robes and Astoria smiled slightly flicking a piece off of her cloak. 

“Brilliant, we want to see the Abraxan, he's so big now! we tried to ride him but he's too quick” The girl grumbled rubbing a hoof-shaped bruise on her elbow. 

“Does that hurt?” Harry asked pulling out his wand, she nodded and he healed it wordlessly. 

“Thanks” she smiled.

“Of course” He replied smiling back. 

Daphne was watching their interaction with fascination looping her arm around Harrys waist.

“We were wondering if you had plans for your Easter break?” Daphne said attempting to appear casual but was betrayed by the crackle of magic that flared in the hall, almost like a nervous tick. 

“No, I don't, was gonna stay here,” Astoria replied shyly, the question made hope drum up into her throat but she pushed it down unsure if they would offer. 

“Well if you like the idea, of course, you could come to stay with us?” Daphne asked staring at her muddy shoes with her jaw clenched, she glanced up and saw Astoria’s enthusiastic nodding, her messy curls falling into her face. 

“That would be nice, I was dreading spending the time alone” she gushed smiling at Harry’s enthusiastic grin. He hugged Daphne so tightly to his side her feet briefly left the floor. 

She looked perturbed pushing the man away angrily but Astoria could see a lopsided smile quirking her lip. 

“Fantastic, come to my office then and we can apparate to the manor” He grinned, the two seemed to have somewhere to be so they bid Astoria goodbye before rushing away.   
,  
The next week passed and Astoria filled her spare time with worrying about how she would expect to behave over the holiday. Would they be strict? would she have other people to meet? and the worst fear boiling in her stomach like acid, would they treat her like her adoptive parents, after everything they had gone through, would she be just as lonely again. 

Harry's office was the exact same as it had always been when she entered. With the exception of the four large suitcases thrown on the sofa, Daphne waved her inside and resumed her previous position of tapping her wand impatiently whilst harry dug around the open bedroom looking for something. 

The girl placed her smaller suitcase on the stack and Daphne stared at the small purple case with a strange look, brushing her finger over the old stickers peeling from the leather. 

Harry re-entered the room with a badly knit blue jumper clearly too small for the man, he threw it into his case. 

“We will be staying at the Greengrass coastal estate, it's not our favorite choice but the wards are the strongest. ” Daphne explained face sullen and harry seemed to agree with her scowling at the name and grabbed her arm. 

Astoria did the same and a similar scrambling feeling, that had accompanied the portkey, ripped them and their bags away. 

They landed before a mansion that looked more like a tall narrow brick castle, like Daphne some of the bricks were etched by strange runes. It was situated along the edge of a cliff with the lefthand wall built right along the edge. Waves crashed up the side of the rocky bank brushing the house gently. 

They stepped inside and Astoria gasped at the opulence, The floors were a black and white check that wound wavy lines around the huge entrance. Two stone warriors stood at either side of a spiraling staircase leading up into the house. 

Their visored faces were chipped and one had scorches along its mouth that made it look like it was smiling cynically.

The floor was dusty and Astoria could see silhouettes where other objects had stood but they appeared to have gone, a large window was spread along the sea-facing wall winding down a corridor that disappeared around the corner. Occasionally the foamy edges of a wave would brush against the glass. 

Daphne was gauging her reaction warily and harry was looking around the house with a wary look in his eyes, staring around the corners as if something was going to crawl out. 

“I have removed a lot of the furniture, it is in the ballroom down that corridor. You may go wherever you like in the house but the ballroom is off limits, and definitely don't touch anything. A lot of the items are cursed” Daphne said seriously scowling and staring at Astoria.

The girl realized she was waiting for a reply, “Of course” she rushed and the woman nodded. 

Their bags disappeared with a wave of Harry's wand and the tour continued, looking along the walls there were many faint marks indicating where large paintings had been hung and Astoria deduced that Daphne had removed these too. 

She had been shown a large dining room with A dinner table similar to the one in Ella's home and black stone floors so dark it seemed like walking across space.

The library was huge and curved around in a semicircle, rows of books branching off around the curve. 

“don't touch any of these books unless you recognize the title if you want to read anything ask one of us first and we will get it for you,” daphne said stiffly. Looking around further she could see a small table and pair of leather armchairs overlooking a sea brushed window, the corner looked oddly cozy in the draughty mansion. 

After exiting the library they had reached the end of the hall, a staircase curved up and they climbed upstairs, the first floor was composed of an excessively large office, now unfurnished.   
and five separate bedrooms, all nearly identical and completely empty. 

“Why remove the beds too?” Astoria questioned curiously, and daphne’s frowned face became far away. 

“it wasn't so much the beds themselves but their occupants” Daphne had supplied and harry had nodded sadly, leading both women upstairs. 

The second floor was the family quarters and housed an impressively large master bedroom with an open fire that they had shown her briefly. It was bare of any personal belongings and was painted dark red, harry had snorted at the colour. 

“Your ancestors would set the place on fire if they could see the colour” He joked grinning at Daphne and she smirked knowingly before guiding Astoria to her room. 

The floors were white marble with a fluffy yellow rug over the top and the room was large, a window stretched across the sea-facing wall, and looking out of it the girl could now see how high up she was, the sea stretching out below the drop.

There was a chest of drawers and a wardrobe made of dark wood, a bedside table rested against a large double bed with lilac sheets, small brooms were printed on the surface and they whizzed around the fabric when she touched it. 

“I love it, thank you!” Astoria grinned her nervousness about the trip slightly dissipating at the thoughtful gesture.

“Daph picked those out, I got you this!” Harry smiled leaning over to a small lamp on her bedside table and switching it on, the light lit up the room, and in dark shadowy shaped fish swam across the room like shadow puppets. 

Astoria smiled happily, she saw Daphne searching her face shyly, looking for any dissatisfaction as a shadow fish swam across her face. 

Astoria's smile widened turning to Harry who was also staring at her nervously. 

“you didn't have to do all this, it's perfect!” She said genuinely and Harry smiled cheekily pulling her to his side affectionately. 

“This is just the beginning” he smiled, with an edge of finality and Astoria believed him. 

The rest of the bedrooms rooms were bare and went unseen. 

The corridor of the second floor tapered through to an open sitting room, a fire roared in the center and two unworn looking sofas were huddled close to it atop marble floors similar to those in the dining room. 

Overall the house was beautiful and sculpted with fine craftsmanship and an eye for design. However a heavy feeling hungover every room, the mansions obvious age and history staining every surface with a twisty feeling that whispered in the back of Astoria’s mind. 

Growing tired from the exciting events of the day Astoria stifled a yawn from where they were stood awkwardly in the living room all apparently lost in thought, Daphne turned to her noticing the sound. 

“It's 9, time to get ready for bed, you can put away your things in the morning,” she said quietly, twisting her hair up and securing it with her wand. the three walked over to the girls' bedroom door and Astoria turned to gaze at the two with a lopsided smile as they lingered in the doorway. 

“You need anything and you come wake us up, don't go wandering around alone,” Harry said seriously frowning slightly before yawning and ruffling her hair. 

“Night tory” Harry mumbled sleepily and she blushed at the nickname, smiling toothily. 

“Goodnight Astoria” Daphne added a smile twitching at her mouth, and the door was shut. 

Astoria padded across the room rushing through the en-suite bathroom without looking around, before slipping under the covers, the room was not cold but the twisty feeling remained draped over her like a second blanket. However, staring at the swimming fish and the little spinning brooms on her duvet cover she eventually fell asleep. 

The dream was like being woken up with ice water, one moment she was drifting peacefully amongst the nothing, and then all of a sudden hundreds of sights and sounds were attacking her.

She awoke on a battlefield looking down at the space where she had seen Astoria’s body had crumpled to the ground, the day seemed darker than before. 

She could see a younger-looking Daphne bent over her sister's slumped form cradling the limp body to her chest. 

The girls' face was white her lips mottled blue but Daphne shook her vigorously regardless. 

“Come on-not now-not now-you don't” she mumbled with trembling lips raising her wand to the girl's unmoving face, Daphnes black robes were fanned around them both like a curtain. 

She whispered a spell frantically and whimpered when Astoria remained unmoving her head lolling back in the woman's arms. 

Tears dripped from her red eyes and cheeks onto the body's face as daphne rocked the two back and forth her eyes staring out into the forest before her unseeing. 

The two remained like that for a long time and Astoria watched on, a wind a strong blowing through the field that Daphne did not seem to feel, her robes were ripped and her face was smudged with a stripe of dirt, but she appeared relatively uninjured. 

The sun had set on the blood-soaked field further when Astoria noticed that people had begun to filter towards the battle from the castle, some of them the weary bloodied faces of her teacher's and others unrecognizable. They approached the edge of the scene cautiously with their wands raised but appeared reluctant and too afraid to attack the woman. 

A boy stepped forward with a snarl, his teeth flashing in the light that erupted from his wand, and Daphne raised a bloodied hand, gripping her wand she deflected his spell without looking up sending a conjured spike snapping into his chest with a dull thunk!. 

A girl at his side shrieked dropping to her knees and the crowd stepped back raising their wands again when a man emerged from the shadows smirking and clapping his hands. 

“Do drop that corpse Daphne, my dear. I have a gift for these lovely people” the man sneered his charismatic voice a horrifying contrast to his pale snake-like face. Pointed teeth glinted from his mouth and Daphne stood abruptly, her gaze smoldering with rage, locked on her sister's face. 

More figures emerged from behind the man wearing the same dark robes as Daphne and Astoria recognized the looming form of Hagrid with shock. 

His face was bloodied and purple and his arms and legs were tied with a rope, his eyes looked dull and in his arms was a body in bloodied clothes. 

A girl behind Daphne and a Ginger boy she recognized from the photo in his office stepped forwards wailing and daphne head shot up eyes locking on the figure who Astoria could now see was Harry. 

The blood drained from her face and the white complexion accompanied by empty black pools made the woman look terrifying. 

“Come now Daphne, let's finish what we started” The snake-like man drawled and the crowd gasped when she turned her wand to the monstrous man striking him faster than the eye could see. 

His teeth bared in a grin and he countered her spell with ease flicking his wrist and sending a flock of purple shards towards Daphne, she batted them away with cold fury and stepped forward sending a shooting dart of light at the man so fast he stumbled as he deflected it. 

His eyes narrowed smirk fading and raised his wand again slashing outwards a red wall that screeched as it flew, but again it was deflected. Daphne fired a chain of small blue darts that made her shoulders slump gasping in exertion as she dodged and weaved and the man stumbled again a shot clipping his shoulder and his eyes widened. 

The crowd had begun to murmur and wands from each side raised, when the body in Hagrid’s arms sprang up and tackled the man, the two shooting away in the distance in a plume of black smoke. 

Daphnes eyes were wide and she stared after them briefly before laughing grinning maniacally and raising her wand to the remaining figures in the woods, some flashed away in plumes of smoke. 

“cowards” She muttered firing off spells and gradually the men dropped to the floor, the people behind her rushing forward and beginning to fight blurring the edges of the previous divide. 

She weaved furiously, grinning when a body would drop when a bright flash of red filled the sky and the crowds turned in the direction Harry and the dark lord had disappeared, squinting into the darkness. A figure approached and as it grew closer Daphne clutched her wand twisting the robes at her stomach in the other bloodied hand her grin becoming dread. 

Harry's weary face became clear and Daphne grinned around a sob before turning and disappearing in a plume of smoke. 

Astoria awoke abruptly as if yanked from the dream and found herself stood before a shattered window on the top floor of the house, the huge room was bare and she stood in the empty window frame staring down at the jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff, the sea pounding around them in the same rhythm of her heartbeat. 

the whispering of overlapping voices grew louder in her ears and her feet crunched into the glass as she stepped forward, she could not hear the thundering footsteps behind her. 

The voices were yelling now and she stepped over the edge the wind ripping at her face but an arm wrapped around her middle and pulled throwing them onto the cold floor. 

Daphne was sprawled in the glass clutching Astoria to her chest, pure fear in her face as she gasped her breaths. 

Feeling the puffs on her cheek the voices ceased and Astoria blinked her eyes. It all rushed to her at once and she cried burrowing her face into daphne's chest who hugged her in shock. 

Harry skidded to a stop beside's them and pulled them both up with his hands trembling as he scanned them quickly sharing a wide-eyed look with his wife.

“What the fuck was that?” He gasped.


	15. Chess board

Harry carried Astoria down to the second floor upon seeing the girls grimace as she stood up on glass studded feet, Daphne seemed eager for them to leave the strangely empty circular room It was dark but Purple runes glowed casting an eerie light, they loomed over their heads scarring the ceiling in a swirl that ended in the centre. 

On the walls bodiless Faces circled the room slowly, all connected by a web of branches, wrapping around the portraits like claws. 

Turning down the stairs a pale Black-haired man with runes striping under his eyes and across his mouth seemed to grin at Astoria looming over Daphne’s shoulder and the girl teared her gaze away nervously. 

Harry gently placed her down on the sofa in front to the fire and Daphne stood at its arm. 

She was stood straight and her features were calm and composed but her eyes burned with fear, her wand was clutched in hand, and for a moment looking at it she Could almost see the red bloody sheen they had held in her dream, shuddering she looked away. 

“This will only hurt for a moment” Harry muttered gently kneeling before her in the light of the fire, raising his wand and summoning the shards of glass into his cupped hand. 

The sensation stung and blood welled in the cuts dripping onto the floor but Astoria's gaze didn't flinch, she was starring at the orange flecks of fire dancing in Harry's eyes blankly as he muttered a spell healing her completely, the feeling was like the soles of her feet were being swiped with a painbrush. 

Harry then turned to Daphne, Astoria noticed he was wearing a loose t-shirt and a striped pair of pajama bottoms, His face was gentle when asking Daphne to turn. She seemed annoyed at his concern but relented when he place his hands at her elbow and pulled. 

Astoria gaped as she could now see blood was spotting across her back where they had rolled across the floor. 

her grey shirt looked mottled with the little dark patches and Daphne sighed in annoyance at Harrys' sympathetic gasp of breath. 

Astoria felt teary at the sight and sat up from the sofa. 

“I'm so sorry Daphne, I didn't mean to hurt anyone” Astoria rushed her voice wavering and Daphne turned ignoring Harry's hands attempting to lift the back of her shirt. 

“This wasn't your fault, I'm just glad I got there in time,” She said in a tone that left no room for the apologies that were still itching to be said. Harry nodded wearily summoning the shards from daphne's back and healing her the same as had for Astoria before placing a brief kiss on the top of her spine in apology.

Daphne did not flinch at the action and remained staring at Astoria as if she would disappear before her eyes. 

“Did you have another bad dream?” Harry asked gently sitting himself down on the sofa beside her and Astoria’s gaze became far away as she remembered what she had seen with growing fear. 

The scenes lingered before her eyes and the horror made her tremble, remembering Harry’s slumped body and Daphne's deranged grin, the monstrous man's gaze seemed to linger on her even now.

“I saw you die” She choked burking her head in Harrys' chest to hide her trembling lips, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and she felt slightly better, sheltered in the embrace.

Daphne circled around the sofa quickly kneeling before her, Astoria poked her hair up from harry’s arms and she could see the despair tugging at the woman's face. 

“And what else? what else did you see??” the woman questioned tensely her face pale even in the warmth of the fire. 

“I saw you kill the snake man, that was Voldemort right?” Astoria questioned shakily and the woman seemed to slump, her face broken. 

“yes, I can explain Astoria,” Daphne said softly, and harry reached out for her hand but she did not take it instead gripping the corner of her shirt tightly. 

“You don't have to, I saw you do the right thing, just like she did” Astoria answered quietly with a childlike innocence that Daphne seemed more pained than encouraged by,   
Neither of her parents had to ask who 'she' meant and grief seemed to drop across the room for a moment. 

“Do you know what this is? I know that look” Harry asked staring at his wife and she nodded gravely, rising to sit beside Astoria on the sofa gracefully, her calmness returning. 

As you grow and your magic manifests itself it is not uncommon for memories, typically those with great emotion to linger and present themselves to you. It is mysterious magic that has tormented my family for a long time” Daphne said slowly, and the hoarse sound and haunted look made both Harry and Astoria suspect she knew this from personal experience.

“But I could maybe see good memories next time too?” Astoria asked hopefully and Daphne shook her head raising her hand to Astoria's cheek gently.

“Maybe once, but not anymore,” She said sadly and the girl’s heart ached for the woman. 

“Can we stop them?” Astoria whispered fear edging onto her face and daphne appeared thoughtful.

Perhaps, but they are a rare occurrence. I'm shocked you have had two in such a short space of time. I know your father is reluctant for you to be marked by runal magic and so am I. It is not something I ever wanted for you.” Daphne said quietly and Astoria’s hand drifted to her forearm remembering the night when she had clumsily branded herself in the astronomy tower. 

Her heart fluttered at the word father and Harry seemed to think the same thing as his embrace tightened. she peered up at him and he smiled down at her, a tender look shimmering behind his green eyes. 

“Enough morbidity, Let's get back to bed,” He said finally rising to his feet swinging Astoria up with him. She felt shaky after the incident that night and her chest felt tight, something dark hanging in the back of her brain, but this was forgotten briefly when Harry scowled seeing her downcast face and swung her over his shoulder. 

Astoria yelped smiling and they reached her bedroom again, harry swung the door open and threw her down onto her duvet gently Smiling when she squealed briefly grinning. 

Daphne walked inside behind the two and seemed hesitant as she walked over to the side of her bed.  
“I am going to ward your door so we know if you leave again in the night, Harry will put an unbreakable spell on your window” She muttered anxiously as Astoria settled herself back in bed nodding gratefully. Harry wandered over to the window casting the spell before returning to Daphnes side. 

Daphnes face seemed composed and calm now but harry appeared to see something Astoria could not and gripped her waist gently pulling her to his side. 

“It's gonna be alright” he muttered gently but her face did not change as she stared at the girl.

The two turned and left and Astoria fell asleep almost instantly. 

The next morning Astoria woke early, feeling drained but too awake to return to sleep. She padded out of the bedroom and along the hall, she reached the living area and was shocked to see Daphne stretched out on the sofa reading quietly. 

She was wearing a beige knitted cardigan and underneath Astoria could see a fitted white shirt and mid-length fitted black skirt. 

The look was surprisingly casual and a pair of half-moon spectacles were perched on the end of her nose, and her black hair fell over her shoulders in shiny waves. 

Astoria was quietly staring in surprise when Daphne spoke without looking up from her book. 

“Are you hungry?” She drawled, only looking up at Astoria lack of reply, frowning slightly. 

Her dream was still fresh in her mind and the woman before her looked so much different from the young woman snarling streaked with blood, but also so similar, the dark haunted stare seemed to always linger beneath the surface. 

Astoria felt strangely shy and looked around or Harry nervously. Daphne seemed impatient and stood slowly removing her glasses and throwing them onto the sofa. 

“Come on, Harry has been called away today.” she barked slightly annoyed and began leading her down towards the dining room. 

The hall seemed as impersonal and chilly as ever when they walked through but Daphne did not cast the table a second look walking through the room and to a small door. 

It opened to show a large kitchen with a small table and chairs in the corner. Daphne waved her to the table and watched as she sat down before turning to the Kitchen slowly. 

Astoria watched as she stared into the cupboards scowling before pulling ingredients down. 

She seemed to glare at the assembled mass briefly before sighing and began cooking. 

Astoria looked around the kitchen curiously and could see it looked largely unused and spotless.   
The appliances were all powered by fire and not electricity and in place of a fridge, their seemed to be a large wooden cube that was covered in a strange frosty sheen. 

A growl from Daphne sounded in the silent room and Astoria wrinkled her nose at the smell of burning when the pan in her hands burst into flames. 

Daphne looked over to Astoria stormily as if daring her to comment before sighing in defeat, throwing the entire flaming pan straight into the bin.   
she stomped over and slammed a plate down in front of Astoria, it appeared to be a circular lump of flour and coagulated egg, and Astoria smiled up at the glaring woman slightly taking a small bite and stifling her shiver. 

It was chewy and incredibly salty but Astoria was great full for the effort. Reaching over to take another hesitant bite Daphne sighed her anger disappearing. She grabbed the plate and tipped the contents into the bin annoyance in her stiff stride.

“It's nice! don't throw it away I love omelets” Astoria yelped reaching for the plate. 

“It was a pancake” Daphne muttered glaring into the bin and Astoria could see her cheeks pink. 

Astoria giggled before clapping her hand to her mouth in shock but the woman seemed unperturbed by the noise sitting down opposite her dejectedly. 

“Can you cook?” Daphne asked wearily, appearing surprised when Astoria nodded her head confidently.

“Yeah, I helped when we made pancakes at school!” Astoria bragged smiling at Daphne, Astoria had watched briefly due to burning two previously and being banished away from the kitchen, but she wasn't completely lying she was sure she could do it, The girl thought confidently.

Daphne appeared wary to believe her but sighed and the two made their way over to the other side of the kitchen. 

Astoria Added egg, milk, and flour to a bowl carefully and daphne mixed until the texturere looked similar to the mixture they had made at school. 

With an approving nod at Daphne as she held up the mixture, Astoria looked over at the various jars of dried fruits and spices mounted on the wall curiously, perhaps if she added some of them the mixture would taste better and Daphne would let her cook with her again, the quiet presence of the woman was comforting.

“We add some of these?” Daphne asked reaching for the jars noticing her look and Astoria nodded grinning, the woman handed her the ones she pointed at gently. 

“Abit of chili is always nice” Astoria explained as she tipped the pot briefly, remembering something she had seen on tv sometime in the past, Daphne nodded thoughtfully mixing it in. 

“now we need something sweet to add!” Astoria said enthusiastically, staring at the slight smile that was quirking on daphne's face fondly and the woman looked up at her thoughtfully. 

“Oh I know, Harry bought you some Bertie botts” Daphne mumbled reaching into the cupboard and pulling them out proudly. 

Astoria grinned and ducked her head shyly at the thoughtful gesture. 

“Thanks” she mumbled and daphne nodded awkwardly. 

Daphne cooked the pancakes on a lower heat than before and the two smiled proudly at the stack of lumpy multicolored pancakes that were now wedged between them on the table. 

Astoria thought they tasted amazing if not a bit unusual and she watched shyly as Daphne chewed hers thoughtfully.   
“The basil gives it a nice flavor” she admitted throwing Astoria that strange half-smile and she glowed at the compliment. 

They saved the rest for harry when he returned that evening and returned upstairs to get changed for the day, by then the sun was considerably higher in the sky and the sea below looked almost beautiful. 

When Astoria had returned from her bedroom to the living area dressed and unsure about the day she had found Daphne already there, books were clutched under her arm and her glasses were in her hand. 

Her face was placid but her eyes seemed to flash briefly with distaste as she took in the girls' clothes. 

Astoria fidgeted slightly at the look and her growing ease around the woman waned again into nervousness. 

“We were thinking of taking you shopping at some point this week if you want? I was going to go to the library but if theirs anything you want to do today let me know” Daphne said evenly and Astoria shrugged unbothered, she couldn't think of anything. 

“The library sounds good” She mumbled and Daphne seemed pleased leading them down to the ground floor. 

They settled into the chairs by the window and Astoria noticed that Daphne had brought a notebook for the both of them. 

“Are there any books on marriage contracts?” Astoria asked daphne curiously peering down into the rows of books as they stretched on into the distance. 

Daphne looked uncomfortable by the subject and nodded warily before leading Astoria further into the library. 

It smelt old and dusty amongst other things and Astoria jumped shrieking when they passed a shelf of books trapped in vine-like chains that rattled a screeched when they passed. 

Daphne grabbed her arm gently pulling her along and soon they were in front of a shelf of books all old and varying in size. Daphne scanned them with ease pulling three out, her hands lingering over the spines warily a distant look in her eyes. This faded quickly and she handed them to Astoria, the two wandered back to their seats and spent the remainder of the morning in front of the window in comfortable silence. 

The only sound was the occasional scratching of a quill against the paper as daphne worked and Astoria looked up from her reading with a sigh, the books were informative and thorough, however, their stances on marriage contracts were old and sinister, referencing to individuals as if they were pieces of a game to be used a discarded. 

Astoria's heart clenched when she thought of Ella's family using her like that and she wondered about Her mother's own first marriage she had many questions but the past seemed like something she was growing more and more reluctant to delve too deep into, Each cloying discovery darkening her view of the world slightly. 

Astoria stared out of the window and out at the ocean glumly and she felt herself sink further and further into her seat, her dark eyes dimming. 

Daphne was staring at the girl quietly, a frown was pulled firmly at her mouth and the woman’s hands twirled her wand thoughtfully. 

“Can you play chess?” Daphne asked finally and Astoria’s head whipped around broken from her thoughts. 

“A little bit” The girl muttered and Daphne rises her wand summoning a board to the table, sweeping her books away onto the floor. 

She explained the moves to Astoria patiently and the girl quickly grasped the concept. 

The two played and as time passed the award tension in the room began to ease.

“I'll never beat you!” Astoria grumbled glaring as her king was smashed into pieces by a black horse. 

“you're playing well, for a beginner. You need to focus on the pieces you want to save, use the rest with the knowledge that they are a lost cause” Daphne instructed gently tracing lines of attack with her hand and Astoria nodded unconvinced. 

“ Should I not try and keep as many as possible?” Astoria mused staring sadly at a slumped little pawn. 

“In the battle, the only goal is the protection of your king and the only way you can do this is by sacrificing what you can to eliminate the other” Daphne elaborated softly and when she looked up Astoria's eyes were piercing her own with an intensity not often seen in one so young. 

“so all these pieces are useless? only the king's matters” Astoria said stiffly. 

“we're not talking about chess anymore are we?” Daphne stated wearily And Astoria shook her head angrily. 

“No.” She ground out and after wrestling with a frown continued. 

“ And what makes the king so important, worth sacrificing everything else?” Astoria muttered staring out of the window at the darkening water. 

“Each side represents a single ideology, for example, my mind and yours during this game. One mentality cannot exist whilst the other does and so sacrifices are made for the singular goal to be restored” Daphne said darkly twisting her horse between her fingers. 

“So people were always going to die and there was nothing that could be done? why didn't Voldemort and Dumbledore just fight and leave everyone else alone?” Astoria asked quickly, clenching her fists. 

“It's more complicated than that. The dark lord was afraid I think, he wrapped people up so tightly around himself and his agenda that things got tangled and eventually Albus and Voldemort could not see each other for those they had shoved between themselves.” Daphne spoke with a dark tone that made Astoria reluctant to push further. 

“And you were wrapped up with him, Voldemort I mean?” Astoria asked quietly, looking up shyly as the boiling questions and emotion pushed her courage and her words out of her mouth. 

Daphne’s eyes were angry and her posture rigid but from the way she glared out at the window, the girl could see it was not directed at her. 

“I was arrogant and stupid, but my choices were my own. I made sacrifices that I thought I understood at the time but I was young and before I could realize it they controlled me, I met your father and he showed me how I could change when you came along I finally understood why.” Daphne muttered passionately staring at Astoria carefully waiting for her to turn from the window. 

The girl's mouth tightened into a line as she considered what was said, Her fears felt misplaced when she realized her mother would never become the woman she had seen in her dream again, She had changed and Astoria decided to give her a chance. 

“And who did you become, in the end?” Astoria asked nervously turning to meet the stare with tentative eyes as if meeting the look for the first time. 

Daphnes gaze held hers with a softness that she had rarely seen, despite the sad quirk of her lips Astoria felt warmer. 

“Your mother” She answered with an intensity in her eyes that seemed to quieten even the waves outside, For the first time Astoria felt safe to be held in that look. 

The two moved upstairs and settled together on the sofa with an awkwardness that Astoria found slightly endearing and with a brief pause decided to lean back against the woman at her side. 

Daphne had stiffened at first before relaxing and pulling the girl into a gentle embrace her chin ducked to rest again her head as the two sat staring at the crackling fire.

Astoria shot awake at the rush of heat and her vision was assaulted with an inferno of bright green fire spilling from the fireplace. 

She scrambled back and was confused to be met with a groan of pain as her elbow dug into the stomach of the woman behind her, Daphne coughed choking on the tangle of messy black hair in her mouth.

The two were bleary-eyed as they gazed up at Harry's ear-splitting smile above them, carrying two paper bags that smelt delicious. 

“Finally realized how lovable the kid is Daph?” Harry joked and Daphne scowled at harry sitting up and pulling Astoria up with her gently.

“I've always found her lovable” She growled under her breath crossing her arms tightly and walking over to Harry who's smile became tender. 

“Yeah, it's just nice to see you two not being so scared of each other” He joked softly and Daphne scowled snatching the bags from his hands before hesitating and kissing his cheek in greeting. 

Astoria stifled an amused snort, Daphne had never been scared of her, Daphne didn't comment passing Astoria a meal quietly, and she thanked her before digging in hungrily. 

Harry filled the rest of the evening with stories about his brief Auror days and the people who he had worked with, who Astoria now learned he had been visiting today. However, he did not share any more details as to why. 

Harry frequently mentioned a man called Ron who Astoria had learned was a George Weasleys brother and an Auror. He was the red-haired man from harry’s pictures and it was clear he and Harry were close. Harry had mentioned that he and his wife Hermione who's name Astoria vaguely recognized wanted to meet her and if she was ok with it they had invited the three of them over for a meal in two days. 

Astoria felt nervous but excited, And had nodded in confirmation, she assumed that anyone who was so beloved by Harry would be alright.

The evening was warm and enjoyable and with reluctance Astoria returned to bed, sleeping peacefully through the night.


	16. Weasley's and Ghosts

The next few days were enjoyable, Astoria steadily grew more comfortable in the house and gradually found herself teasing at Harry eagerly, keen to test the lengths of his affection for her. A warm feeling in her chest built as she realized she had not yet reached the limit.

Astoria's interactions with Daphne were tentative, The woman was stormy and had occasional bouts of melancholy that seemed unshakable however with time Astoria began to notice the subtleties hidden behind the woman's actions. 

The kind things she did when she believed no-one was looking and the tenderness she held For Astoria that seemed to occasionally startle the woman. 

Harry and Daphne loved each other entirely that much became quickly apparent. They seemed to understand the other with ease, Harry peering behind Daphne's glares and scowls with only love and Daphne protecting Harrys' often openly bared emotions with a ferocity that would sometimes escape from her icy facade in gentle ways.

Overall Astoria felt happy like she had broken through a shell in her chest and into a strange world of possibility. 

Occasional thoughts and reminders of the dark past nipping behind them would sometimes creep up at night or in long stretches of silence but Astoria chose to try and ignore the thoughts, always an optimist.

When the fourth day of her stay arrived she found herself stood before the fireplace preparing herself for a visit with Ron and Hermione. Harry seemed excited waiting by the fire impatiently but Daphne seemed just as nervous as Astoria, in her own way.

Harry wore a green fitted shirt the color of his eyes with pointed silver clasps instead of buttons and black slacks, the sleeves were rolled to his elbows and the top button was undone casually, he looked handsome and relaxed whilst he perched by the fire.

Daphne had glared at Harry’s smile and he shook a bottle for firewhiskey at her enthusiastically.

Astoria fidgeted in her white dress pulling at the collar and attempting the push her hair out of her face, it flopped in her eyes and she groaned feeling incredibly self-conscious. What if they didn't like her and she was not invited back? she didn't want to give Harry or his friends any reason to dislike her. 

Daphne was wearing an ankle-length grey dress that was laced at the waist tightly, it had flared sleeves and a modest v neckline, she looked formal but not excessively so, she rounded behind Astoria her skirts twirling as she did so.

“Do you want me to tie it back for you?” Daphne questioned stiffly and Astoria nodded gratefully. She pulled her hair up gently twirling it up into a tight bun at the top of her head, stepping back she eyed her work briefly with a frown nodding in satisfaction when she pulled a few strands down to frame the girl's face. 

“Beautifull” She stated stiffly and with the three now ready they stepped into the fire. 

Arriving at the house in a cloud of soot Astoria coughed bending over whilst she hurriedly brushed it off of her clothes, when she righted herself she could see Four faces standing to greet her. 

A young man with Red hair, neatly cut, stood dressed in a white shirt and black trousers, he was wearing a red cardigan and stepped forward quickly patting Harry on the shoulder, a smile on his freckled face. 

“Hey Harry, Daphne. glad you would make it, were so excited to meet you!” He smiled turning to Astoria with wide curious eyes and a grin. 

“Gods Harry, she's the spitting image of Daphne, that hair though, definitely yours” He gushed, interrupted by the smack to his shoulder by the woman at his side.

“Bloody hell Ron, Hello Harry, Daphne. Hello Astoria, it's lovely to meet you.” A brown-haired woman said smiling at gently Astoria with wide, kind brown eyes. 

She was beautiful with tanned skin and rosy cheeks. She wore a short light blue dress with short sleeves and a thin chain belt at her waist that pinched her figure.

Daphne had nodded to the two and brandished the bottle of firewhiskey wordlessly a small smile quirking the edge of her lips. 

Hermione had smiled slightly taking the bottle and passing it to Ron who nodded his Thanks. 

“It's nice to meet you, thanks for inviting me” Astoria answered quietly smiling shyly at the two.

“of course! This dolt is Ron, I'm Hermione and these two are Hugo and Rose” Hermione grinned pushing two red-headed children forward. the older of the two, Rose who seemed to be around the age of 8 looked Similar to Hermione and appeared equally calm in nature smiling at Astoria shyly. 

The boy about 5, also shared his sister and mother's delicate features but possessed his fathers' wide smile which he displayed eagerly in greeting. 

“Hi, Astoria! Your Harry's new daughter, but you're not a baby” He gushed clearly confused bouncing slightly and Ron blushed pulling him to his legs gently. 

Astoria’s heart thudded and she opened her mouth to explain but Harry beat her to it grinning at the boy. 

“she's not a baby, she's just been away for a while so meeting her is new for us all” Harry explained calmly and Hugo nodded thoughtfully seeming to understand, he opened his mouth to question Harry further when Rose grabbed his hand interrupting. 

“Remember what Mum said, don't be rude” She muttered clearly annoyed by the boy and Hugo shut his mouth still appearing curious. 

“come on, let's go sit down for dinner” Hermione interrupted quickly, wiping her hands nervously on the apron around her waist and leading them through the mid-sized tastefully furnished house. It was warm and very clean but toys and drawings were scattered down that hall making it appear homely. 

They were shown to a round wooden table and Astoria along with Daphne Ron and the kids sat down. 

“Back out in a second” Hermione rushed and she and Harry disappeared around the corner into the kitchen, steam was rolling out of the door as the two disappeared inside. 

Daphne’s jaw was locked and she sat straight clearly uncomfortable at being left alone with Ron and the kids. 

“Harry has been telling Astoria all about your Auror, escapades,” Daphne said quickly to Ron. He glanced up at Daphne from where he had been staring at Astoria with bewilderment. 

The girl was eager for the interruption and nodded smiling hesitantly,

“Yeah, he told me all about you two flying through the underground!” She said in slight awe of the feat. 

“Oh yeah, that's a great story!, got bloody horrible race rash though, right on my-“ He rambled eagerly when Hermione returned interrupting him with the presentation of the food. 

She had prepared a chicken with various sides and had rushed into the room upon hearing his words, the bird almost falling from her arms. 

“She doesn't need to know every detail” Hermione squeaked and Ron shrugged his concentration focused on the food.

“Looks amazing love” He smiled up at Hermione adoringly and she rolled her eyes smiling back. 

“One thing on his mind” she grumbled and daphne smirked, glancing at Ron briefly with veiled distaste. 

Harry rounded the corner with more food in his arms and took the remaining seat beside Ron and Hugo, Rose Astoria noticed had opted to sit beside her. She smiled at the girl and she smiled back passing green beans over to her. 

When the food was shared out they began to eat, Hugo and Harry chatting away. The rest of the occupants of the table seemed slightly nervous unsure what to say, avoiding the big questions lingering in the air, with the exception of Rose who glanced over at Astoria shyly.

“So you're 10 Astoria? whens your birthday?” Ron questioned casually his mouth muffled slightly by bites of food. 

Daphne stiffened slightly and Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt when Astoria replied hurriedly eager to break the tension.

“December 2nd” Astoria mumbled before scooping up some carrots, Hermione’s eyes seemed to widen turning to Daphne before she dropped them to her plate clearly in thought. 

“The battle was September 15th…that would mean you were 4-” Hermione pondered with a gasp, only to be interrupted by Daphne who's head shot up to briefly glare at Hermione, her face looked uncomfortable, her fork was clenched hard in her hand, The girl was confused by the conversation.

“-3, She came early” Daphne muttered her anger cooling quickly and she shut her eyes briefly composing herself, the kids looked confused but Harry appeared to understand his jaw tightening.

Astoria’s heart thudded as she too made the connection. Daphne had been pregnant during the battle, Astoria was surprised she had not made the connection before and turned to Daphne. 

“I didn't know I was early” She muttered curiously uncomfortable delving into the other topic in front of the others and Daphne nodded her head stiffly her eyes softening. 

“You were tiny,” She said quietly her eyes hovering on Astoria’s face before turning back to her plate and picking at it quietly. 

Hermione and Harry were watching the interaction carefully the formers calculating brown-eyed gaze fading into a sympathetic but strained smile directed towards Daphne. 

“You were early too Hugo!” she told the boy and he Grinned his attention being turned from his food.

“Not anymore, I'm always late,” he said proudly and Ron grinned ruffling his hair.   
“  
Just like your dad” He laughed wiping food from the boy's mouth. 

The talk dissolved into an easier conversation and Rose turned to Astoria smiling shyly.

“You got to go to Hogwarts early?” She asked wistfully, staring up at Astoria with something akin to admiration. 

“Yeah it's great, the castle is huge” She grinned down at the girl and Rose smiled back. 

“I've read about it in Hogwarts a history! I can't wait to go” she gushed her shyness dissipating and after chatting for a while Ron announced that for Hugo and Rose it was bedtime. 

Rose seemed disappointed but was convinced to go to bed when Astoria agreed to send her an owl answering the rest of her questions. 

“I've never received one before all of my friends aren't old enough” she gushed smiling up at Astoria with admiration before being dragged to bed. 

Hugo was proving more difficult Whining to his parents, Daphne looked annoyed in the presence of the crying child whilst Harry smiled slightly amused from his wife's side. 

“I wanna talk to torya some more, Rose hogged her” He complained rubbing his eyes sleepily And Astoria stepped forward nervously. 

“I can send you an owl too?” She asked gently and Hugo seemed to cheer up slightly, looking to his parents. They smiled at Astoria affectionately nodding and she blushed. 

“Thanks, Astoria. Hey, we will send you one too!” Ron smiled patting her on the back and Hermione nodded, the girl smiled at the three, they seemed genuinely interested to get to know her and that made her anxiousness dissipate. 

Ron led the boy away whilst Hermione grinned rolling her eyes at Harry and Daphne at her child’s tantrum before pulling four small glasses and the bottle of fire whiskey off of the table. 

Astoria could hear Hugo singing loudly as he Dissapered further into the house. 

“Nightcap?” Hermione asked once Ron had returned and the four nodded moving through the dining room and into the living room. Sitting on the sofa between Ron and Harry, Hermione sat with her legs crossed on the floor and Daphne sat in a high-backed armchair, slumping into it wearily clutching her glass. Hermione filled their glasses and handed Astoria one filled with a measure of butterbeer. 

“To our niece, here's to getting to know you Astoria” Hermione toasted and the five drank. 

“Here's to getting to know you too” Astoria smiled, her chest warmed by the words and the drink. 

“I expect your Hogwarts letter must have come as a shock?” Hermione questioned over the rim of her glass, her voice was calm but her eyes seemed to flicker with anger when they drifted over her mother.

“Yeah! I was so excited I read all my books in a week, I kept falling asleep at breakfast” Astoria chirped, not noticing the sharp look. 

“Oh, how wonderful! if you ever want to borrow any literature id be happy to help” Hermione replied enthusiastically, her smile was wide and Astoria returned it nodding. 

“That would be great, maybe when I'm older though there are enough books at the manor to keep me busy for years” Astoria joked and Hermione chuckled in return a wistful expression on her face. 

“Oh I'm sure” Hermione mumbled smiling, Ron however continued to glare into his drink. 

“You would be welcome to come and study with us,” Daphne said cooly, swirling the whiskey around in her glass. 

“so you've removed the wards that incinerate Muggle-borns?” Ron scowled at Daphne who simply raised her eyebrow coldly as if the man was a petulant child. 

“of course” She drawled and Hermione looked to her husband clearly annoyed. 

“I would love to Daphne, Come on now Ron, don't ruin this for Astoria,” Hermione murmured but the girl could hear clearly and fidgeted in her seat, Harry sensing this wrapped his arm around her shoulders smiling. 

“Hermione came from the muggle world, like me and you” He supplied affectionately and Astoria gaped at the woman in awe who nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, you can join the club! We've been having muggle movie nights, it's fight club next.” Hermione said jokingly, Astoria was unsure if the woman was serious but she found herself looking forward to the event regardless and nodded enthusiastically, her hair falling from her bun slightly. 

“Harry tells me your a Slytherin? finally, an eye in the dungeons” Ron joked, his eyes softened. His demeanor seemed apologetic and so Astoria chuckled too scowling.

“Slytherin is great! It's the Gryffindors you really need to keep an eye on” She grumbled at Ron and he drew his hands up in surrender appearing to agree.

“True, True. I mean us three must have nearly driven Mcgnagall to an early grave, how is the old bat?” Ron surrendered smirking. 

“She's good, been considering retiring recently, seems quite tired after everything with Hagrid,” Harry said softly and everyone in the room bowed their heads briefly at the name, the man had touched all of their lives. 

“Bet she'd be livid to see you in that ensemble” Ron joked gesturing to Harry's shirt and the man grinned rising to his feet and over towards Daphne who had been observing the conversation quietly, her eyes flitting to Astoria occasionally but not joining the conversation. 

Astoria thought She seemed uncomfortable despite her relaxed face and composed posture, this was not helped by the glares Ron and herself had been trading throughout the night. 

My wife and now My daughter are both Slytherin, that hat clearly knows something I don't” Harry smiled at Ron wrapping his arm around Daphne's shoulders as she stood to her feet, his tone was casual but there was a warning in his eyes that Ron seemed to accept. 

Ron sighed before smiling at daphne and rising to his feet pulling Hermione up gently from the floor. 

“I'm guessing it’s time you got off?” Hermione asked quietly sadness pulling at her face briefly and Harry nodded embracing the woman and then Ron. 

Daphne stalked over to Astoria her face clearly strained to appear civil and offered the girl her hand with that almost smile she seemed to only give Astoria. The girl took it gently feeling warmer and the three turned to the floo grate. 

Astoria grinned at the couple and they grinned back kneeling before her.

“Thank you for inviting me Ron and Hermione” She smiled, slightly shyly at their close proximity. 

“It's been lovely Astoria! and you call us aunt and uncle if you would like.” Hermione grinned and to her surprise, the woman’s eyes seemed to water before embracing her, Astoria returned it stiffly and was surprised when Ron gripped the two of them before releasing her and standing up. 

“Give your mum and dad some trouble for me, we will see you three soon” Ron smiled waving them off, the same strange sad look briefly pooling in his own eyes before they were engulfed by green fire and carried off. 

Arriving at the manor the room instantly felt colder, the cold sharp lines of the house seemed to be a contrast to the warm homey feel at the Weasley and Astoria gripped Daphne's hand tighter. 

The woman’s ire she had been suppressing seemed to burst forth at their exit and she dropped Astoria hand falling onto the sofa. Her arms were crossed and her shoulders were tensed, Astoria could see the tendons in her hands' flex as she glared at the fire.

“He loves you really Daph, they just don't understand yet” Harry murmured sitting beside his wife and pulling her face to his with a gentle hand to her chin. 

Daphnes glare was now turned to harry and she flexed her jaw angrily. 

“They're both right to be angry Harry, I hurt you both” She ground out finally, snapping the words and Astoria could now see from the armchair she had sat herself down on, beneath the ire she was pained by the words.

“you did what you had to, they will come around, I did!” Harry reasoned softly and Daphne seemed to dismiss the words immediately instead staring at Harry intensely. 

“That's because tragically, you my love are defective,” She said gently and despite how private the moment seemed Astoria could not look away, Daphne pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips looking incredibly guilty before sighing and turning from harry and back to the fire, noticing Astoria and sitting up straighter her sadness disappearing.

“It's very late, time for bed,” Daphne said calmly and Astoria stifled a groan of disagreement, so much had happened and she felt wide awake, she wanted to linger in the joy of the evening longer. 

Daphne’s glare stifled her complaints and Astoria rose from the armchair shuffling over to Harry and Wrapping him up in a brief hug. 

“Night Harry” she grumbled and he kissed the top of her head with a smile. 

“Night kiddo” He relied softly squeezing her tightly before releasing her, Astoria turned to Daphne and Smiled whilst pulling at the bobble on the top of her head.

“Night Daphne,” she said tenderly debating whether to hug the woman but being discouraged by her rigid body language.

her hair became tangled as she shuffled down the hall yanking before a hand at her elbow stilled her steps. Daphne gently worked her hair loose wordlessly, her hands lingering on her head before she pressed a chaste kiss to the top. 

“Goodnight Astoria, sweet dreams” The woman whispered before striding away down the hall. 

Astoria climbed into bed that night warm and happy, but the whispering voices that had been strangely quiet that day returned, buzzing in the background of her subconscious as she fell asleep. 

Astoria awoke to a shivery feeling that fell over her legs and jerked her awake, panic flooded her brain as the fog of sleep cleared,she was sure she was entering another dream untill she registered the soft shapes of her bedroom in the dark. 

Looking around however he relief was quickly replaced by fear at the silvery shape sitting on the edge of her bed. 

The figure was a tall back haired man with wide shoulders and glittering beady black eyes, his face was handsome in a regal way but his features were drawn and his eyebrows were pointed in a way that gave his translucent face a terrifying air. The man was grinning at her and Astoria now recognized him as the face that was currently spinning on the walls of the circular room above her head. 

The runes spreading from the corners of his mouth crinkled as he grinned, his eyes locked on her own, Astoria was frozen in fear and her scream was stolen away when he raised a heavily tattooed hand to rest it against her lips. 

“Grandfather’s going to tell you a story now, and you're going to listen quietly, or I'm going to tear all of the pretty little nails from your hands” He rasped in a deep voice grinning as she quietened with a whimper burrowing herself as far away from the man as she could, her head smacked against the wood of her bed. 

“Come now, don't you want to know more about Dear Daphne, learn what that insolent whelp has been hiding from you?” He drawled and Astoria shuddered at the insidious glint openly bared in his eyes, so similar to her own. 

Astoria shook her head but did not scream, the man's words whispering away in her brain so loudly she could not concentrate on anything, nevermind an escape. 

“Good, such a smart girl” The man grinned his white teeth seemed to glint under the urethral glow of his own face, the smooth enigmatic tones ringing in the silence of her room. 

“You know she was married before she decided to disgrace herself you, bastard child?” He asked beady eyes boring into her own and Astoria nodded shakily curling her legs into herself, The ghost smirked rising to his feet in an unweighted manner that seemed briefly like it would push him up through the ceiling. 

“Dolohov was a good match, more than the brat deserved. He had allied himself with the Dark Lord, powerful of course was of good breeding and knew how to keep a woman in her place. My Daughter was an ungrateful Whore, but she obediently married him. ” He spat, the word daughter leaving his mouth like a curse. Astoria was shocked that a man could talk about his own family in such a way but fear glazed over her thoughts like ice. 

The man rounded the bed stopping at Astoria’s side and glaring down at her cruelly, as if she was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. 

“The man could barely manage Daphne’s sadistic tendencies of course, but the two endured and for a time The bloodline had felt secure. I attempted to ali the spare with a Rockwood boy, not as powerful as Antonin unfortunately but of high-birth, and the man's affinity for controlling his previous wives was impressive.” He continued, reflecting calmly. smirking as he appeared to remember something amusing about Rockwood. 

Astoria's eyes darted to the door her body trembling, the man appeared to notice with a sharp eye.

“You dare to ignore me?" he seethed turning to her with a burning hatred in his face, his arm raised to strike her. His smoky hand clutched around an imaginary wand and he stared at this in shock before sighing and grinning turning to bore his eyes into her again. 

Astoria whimpered shaking her head and he curled his lip in disgust but appeared placated.

“Of course Daphne had to stick her neck where it had no place being, stupid girl she hated me so much she couldn't see the devil as he stared her in the face, she should of let her weakling of a sister fend for herself but she's always had a soft spot for lost causes” He growled, lost in memory and Astoria's brain raced as she attempted to understand. 

Did he mean Voldemort? she made a deal with him for Astoria and the man Grinned clearly understanding her thoughts with his predatory eyes. 

“Like the coward she was Daphne convinced him to kill me, Me! his most powerful alli!” he stormed down at her teeth gritted with fury as his hollow eyes crackled, Astoria shivered jumping up in terror and darting to the door. But the ghost was quicker lingering at the threshold, his face calm and commanding. 

“And then the insipid Bitch then took my place! I had missed it but Voldemort had had his eye on her ever since she carelessly snapped the mind of that stupid Mcglaggen boy” He finished in velvety tones smirking as Astoria’s steps stilled, her eyes wide with realization. Daphne had joined Voldemort so he would kill her father, to protect her sister. The heart in her chest thudded so quickly she could feel it in herneck and the ghost neared her, eyeing the pulse hungrily. 

“You're a monster!” Astoria whimpered her voice cracking and the ghost grinned his feet sinking through the floor so he could meet her eyes with his own endless gaze. 

“So is she, and one day you will be too” he grinned with glee, floating over to linger in the doorframe. Astoria threw open the door trembling, tears pooling in her eyes as she stepped through the icy man who was cackling behind her. 

The shiver along her skin seemed to compliment the ice balling in her chest and she ran down the stairs aimlessly without looking back. 

She had reached the bottom floor, the corridor was dark and she jumped at the twitch of every shadow, As she neared closer to the library Astoria could hear hushed voices traveling through the door. 

Her tears continued to fall and her heart hammered loudly as she paused listening, Astoria realized that it was Harry and Daphne they didn't sound angry but their tones were raised. 

“This place is getting in my head Daph, and don't you dare tell me it's not getting to you too! God knows whats it's doing to Astoria” Harry pleaded. 

“She seems alright now, the wards here are the only ones strong enough. I can feel something lingering just out of sight when were outside… I want her to be safe” Daphne Said gravely, her tone anxious.

“ But I don't think it is safe here, we can protect her out there but in here… There are too many memories, I can see it in your face” Harry said trailing off gently at the end. 

There was a brief pause and Astoria realized her tears had ceased but her hands still shook and her heart still pumped away restlessly. 

“She was born here,” Daphne admitted softly after the pause, her tone pained and Astoria gasped backing away from the door. The voices stilled and she could hear steps approaching her, her feet slipped on the floor as she turned for the nearest room rushing to hide. 

She made it through the door just as the library;s creaky door was pulled open and she sat on the floor tearily showing her trembling face into her knees, exhausted and terrified by the turn her night had made, the whispers in her head seemed to be building. 

Astoria peered into the darkroom nervously anxious to distract herself when she gasped at the piled contents, this was clearly the ballroom. 

Furniture and random objects were all thrown carelessly in the centre of the room in a monstrous tangle of wooden table legs and broken glass, paintings were ripped and torn shoved into the pile with the exception of one propped near the door and carefully covered by a sheet. 

Astoria walked over to the corner kneeling to peel the cover away with a hesitant teary face. Throwing the sheet away Astoria Greengrass stared out at her, the woman seemed just as shocked as she was her dark eyes widening slightly before she smiled tearily. 

“I never thought id get to meet you” Astoria’s painting gasped, the girl's mouth opened in shock and she turned to reply when the ballroom door was pulled open flooding the room with light, the eyes of the painting softened sadly before the sheet was thrown back. 

Astoria looked up and saw her mother's angry face glowering down at her, she was clenching her fists so hard the knuckles were white, the woman seemed out of breath a strand of her hair hung in her face. 

She opened her mouth angrily to reply but dropped to her knees with a thud seeing Astoria’s shaking body and tear-soaked face. 

“What happened?!” She rushed and Astoria felt her sobs return as she trembled her eyes scanning the room fearfully. 

Daphne frowned pulling the girl into an embrace that she briefly resisted before going limp and crying into her t-shirt. 

“He came to see me” The girl muttered her voice dry and daphne squeezed her tightly staring down at her face in shock. 

“Who? Are they still here?” She rushed gripping her wand and Astoria nodded her eyes wide and afraid. 

“Grandfather” Astoria gasped, clutching onto daphne tightly as her head shot up rage burning in her eyes. 

“His ghost?”Daphne whispered unable to meet Astoria’s stare with the burning fury boiling she displayed, the girl nodded sadly. 

She rose to her feet striding over to the shattered mirror in the corner of the room and kicking it angrily. 

“That evil lying Bastard” She muttered under her breath staring at the shards before turning to Astoria and grabbing her hand. 

“Come on, you need to sleep,” Daphne said hurriedly, tugging the girl along but Astoria shook her head vigorously locking her shoulders, her tears returned and Daphne turned to her desperately. 

“No! don't make me go back in there, not alone!” She whimpered dropping her head in shame but unable to walk further. 

“you can sleep in our room” Daphne reassured realization at the girls' reluctance looming on her stormy face and Astoria looked up shyly. 

Daphne attempted to smile but the look came out more as a grimace, however, Astoria felt slightly better and stepped forward standing so close to the woman's side Their legs touched, Daphne wrapped her arm around the girls' shoulders with a frown. 

Harry rounded the corner with his wand lit and raised, appearing relieved to see them however his look darkened noticing daphne’s furious glare and Astoria’s terrified huddle at the woman's side. 

“What happened?” He rushed coming to the girls' Right and peering at her face a worried frown pulling at his features. 

“Alphard” Daphne muttered angrily and Harry’s eyes widened in surprise before narrowing. 

“He was never in the mirror?” Harry questioned and Daphne gave a curt nod her jaw set. 

Harry seemed to understand and the three returned to the second floor, Astoria clutched at her parents tightly when they passed her room, she understood that it would most likely now be empty but that did not stop her breath from coming in shuddering pants until they reached the master bedroom. 

Astoria stopped hesitantly at the end of the large bed peering up at Daphne and Harry nervously But Harry just jumped in patting the middle wearily. 

Daphne peeled back the duvet, giving the girl an unwavering glare until she relented and climbed into the middle. nodding her head the woman climbed in after her own second of nervous hesitation and the three laid silently in the dark. 

“I will remain awake and watch out for him if you would like” Daphne muttered over the sound of Harry snores and Astoria shook her head guiltily from where she had been fidgeting nervously fighting the urge to fall asleep. 

The woman seemed very tired her eyes drifting over the contents of a book slowly and unseeing as she sat propped up, Astoria thought that like this she seemed very gentle, exhaustion sponging away the anger and letting her emotions flit across the surface of her face more freely. 

“It's ok” Astoria muttered yawning and Daphne glanced over at her affectionately with a small smile, her eyes were tired but they sparkled with a look she had seen in the face of Astoria’s portrait. 

The girl leaned her head against the woman shoulder tentatively shutting her eyes and she heard the soft thump of a book on the floor as Daphne turned to lay down brushing Astroia’s hair out of her face and curling her arms around the girl and draping one on Harry's shoulder, Astoria finally fell asleep.


	17. better shores

The next morning Astoria awoke alone, starfished in a warm bed that smelt like a comforting combination of both Harry and Daphne. 

Whilst she felt well-rested, the horror of her night lingered and in spite of the sunlight streaming through open curtains, she peered around the room warily expecting to see Alphard Greengrass staring down at her. 

Confident the room was empty she stood from the bed rubbing her eyes sleepily and making her way through the room and out towards the living room. 

She wandered towards the seemingly empty sofa when Harrys' head shot up from behind it hurriedly with a blush on his cheeks. 

Astoria yelped in surprise and Harry jumped to his feet. 

“Gmorning tory” He rushed brushing his messy hair back, and as Astoria neared closer she could also to her shock see Daphne rise from the sofa, her face calm as she smoothed down her jumper. 

“Good morning Astoria,” she mumbled sitting up gracefully and looking away, Astoria could also see a faint blush at the top of her cheeks.

The girl realized now what they had been doing and fidgeted embarrassed, turning to leave for her bedroom. 

“Hey come back, it's breakfast time” Harry grinned his embarrassment fading as he jumped across the room grabbing Astoria’s arm and guiding her towards the kitchen. 

Daphne hummed in agreement rising too, eager to change the subject. 

“Thanks for last night, I feel better this morning” The girl mumbled sleepily to the two stretching her neck as they walked. 

“Anytime, theirs a lot of things I thought we wouldn't get to experience with you that most parents do. It's nice that not everything is lost, I've bagged your first broom ride, now I can teach you to cook!” Harry chattered eagerly and Astroias heart pulled at the confession. Her first steps, her first words, she supposed that they had all been lost to time falling unnoticed by her adoptive parents. 

The thought made her very sad and Daphne seemed to agree from ahead of them wrapping herself up in her arms against a chill no-one else could feel.

“Actually, Daphne has already taught me how to cook” Astoria grinned to Harrys' displeasure. 

“Has she? well, I've got to see this” He said skeptically raising his eyebrows in surprise. 

“I think you might be pleasantly surprised” Daphne drawled from ahead of them arrogantly wandering through the doors to the kitchen and Astoria smiled confidently at Harry before darting off after her mother who was stood at the cooker confidently swinging a pan on her finger. 

“What do we do now?” She whispered shooting harry a glance over her shoulder. Astoria leaned forward, eagerly explaining her vision animately. 

The woman nodded and after some time, with Harry watching the two with a smile from his seat at the kitchen table, they presented him proudly with an omelet a dark shade of green, daphne appeared smug at the success of her creation. 

He stared at it skeptically and when he placed his fork in the middle was rewarded with a poof of red spices. 

“That's the surprise! it was daphne’s idea.” Astoria gushed and the woman nodded as the girls began tucking eagerly into their own meals quietly. 

Harry shrugged encouraged by their satisfaction took a bite, He struggled to contain a gag swallowing the piece quickly.

Harry coughed as the spices burned his throat, drawing a rattling breath he gulped his water before smiling at Astoria's unblinking stare. 

“It's nice,” He said finally, and his wife rolled her eyes. 

“So dramatic” Daphne muttered finishing her plate and waving her wand to wash up. 

The three remained sat at the table staring out of the window briefly, all lost in thought. 

“We've decided it's a good idea to get away for a bit. If you could pack your things when you're ready, we're going to The Potter cottage in France this morning ” Harry smiled and Astoria's eyes widened enthusiastically.

“I've never been abroad! ill do it now” She gushed rising from the table so fast the glasses trembled before darting upstairs to pack. 

Harry shared an amused look with Daphne who continued to stare out of the window. 

“Your omelets getting cold dear” She rasped after a short pause, smiling out into the garden when he shuddered through another bite.

Astoria returned to the living area surprised to see Daphne and Harry already packed and waiting, she threw her bag over the back of the sofa excitedly, ignoring as it bounced onto the floor and rushed over into the fireplace eagerly, she stared out at Harry who smirked at her enthusiasm and grabbed a handful of flow powder raising it above her hair eagerly. 

Daphne rushed forward clenching her fist with her own a glare radiating from her face. Little pieces of floo powder fizzled against the floor jostled by the action.

“you must state where you want to go clearly as you throw it down, but we are not traveling by floor today, it is traceable and the wards I have put up will not allow it” Daphne explained her eyes slightly wider than usual at the narrowly averted accident, the woman shuddered at the thought of the girl circling the network along aimlessly. 

Astoria nodded guiltily shoving her hand back in the bag and Harry grabbed her elbow chuckling slightly.   
“Come on, fire starter” He grinned linking his hand with daphne’s and they spun away. 

The three landed more roughly than when Daphne had transported them and Astoria quickly realized she was laid out on the sand. 

She shot to her feet eagerly and her eyes widened at the beach stretching out before them, she turned again and saw a small cottage at the edge of the water, she could see no more houses surrounding it. 

The cottage was small but pretty, made from sandstone with a strange spiraling roof that made the whole thing look slightly like a shell or a corkscrew.

Harry waved his wand leading their bags inside and Astoria followed his her eyes darting around wide in amazement. Daphne followed behind darting her head around at the empty beach warily before shutting the door. 

“I should probably finish the ward’s,” Daphne said tensely and Harry nodded rubbing her arm gently in thanks before squatting before Astoria, 

“Care for a tour?” he asked excitedly holding out his elbow and the girl nodded vigorously gripping it. 

They had entered the house straight into a living area, the space was light and open with a brick fire and walls studded with pretty chunks of driftwood. There was a large sofa in the center of the room along with small pieces of pale furniture. 

The kitchen was located behind the living room, divided by the wall that held the fireplace, there were no doors so the bottom floor flowed in a continuous circle. 

An array of different shaped windows were studded along the walls much like the driftwood, the kitchen had a table similar to the kitchen at Greengrass manor but that was where the similarities ended.

The upstairs Was decorated similarly to the downstairs floor with only 3 bedrooms. A master bedroom and two slightly smaller ones, to Astoria’s delight her room had already been decorated with her lamp and duvet cover. 

Looking out of the spiral-shaped window on her wall, slightly of, center Astoria could see the beach clearly, the sight made her smile widely. 

“It's beautiful!” She grinned and Harry nodded slightly sadly. 

“It was my parents' first home, come on! this isn't even the best part” He said softly and Astoria could see a sadness in his eyes that he rarely indulged when he mentioned his parents, she knew he was raised by muggles, and his mum and dad were killed when he was a baby but not much else. 

They moved through a door on the second floor up and around a spiraling staircase until they reached a small room, the ceiling was covered but the entire walls from the ground up were made of glass giving the occupant a panoramic view of the landscape around the house. There was a loveseat sat in the middle and harry flopped down on it watching Astoria gently as she looked around at the view smiling softly. 

Glancing down at the garden she could see Daphne stood in the center chanting whilst engraving something onto a tall sandstone. A domed wall surrounded them, shimmering a pearlescent color that began to fade as she chanted. 

The woman seemed focused on her work bent over in exertion and when the final swirls of color had faded she had slumped against the rock catching her breath. 

Astoria was awed by the display of magic and her mouth hung open slightly.   
“Pretty impressive right? theirs a reason people don't just throw up these sort of things” Harry muttered from where he had appeared over Astoria's shoulder and she nodded tearing her eyes away from the view as the woman rose shakily and began walking the perimeter of the house with her wand raised. 

They made their way back into the living room just as Daphne did, throwing open the door before staggering over to the sofa and collapsing into it, her hands thrown over her eyes. 

“I'm just gonna close my eyes for a-“ She murmured before falling asleep. Harry sniggered grabbing a blanket and throwing it over her, Astoria looked concerned lingering before the woman with panic in her black gaze. 

“She will be fine, it's just draining. Are you hungry?” Harry explained, waving her over to the kitchen And Astoria nodded following him and sitting at the table. 

“Why do I even need so much protection? no-one will tell me the whole truth” Astoria asked glumly as Harry slid a sandwich towards her. 

“I suppose not, I guess you are old enough to know, You heard about the Greyback attack didn't you?” Harry sighed sitting down in front of her rubbing his chest absentmindedly. 

Astoria nodded her stomach clenching nervously as she remembered the wolfish face glaring out from the paper. 

“He was devoted follower of Voldemort, one of his most loyal. He and some others saw Daphne’s betrayal of the Dark Lord as the reason that their side failed. He is an evil man and time has made him become obsessed with his loss but he is also smart and that has made capturing him difficult. He sees killing Daphne as a way to try and reignite Voldemort's war., He is not powerful enough to defeat Daphne but through you…” Harry explained darkly trailing off at the end with a scowl. 

The girl felt a twinge of fear flare at Harrys' confession but she didn't want to show it, both of her parents clearly wrestled with the guilt of the man's vendetta and she didn't want them to see that it affected her. 

“I want you to understand that neither I or your mother will let anything happen to you, While we have breath in our bodies. “ Harry vowed with an intensity that made Astoria’s heart flutter. The admission made fear pool in her stomach at the thought of either dying for her. 

“I don't want to be without either of you again” Astoria mumbled eyes watering as she stared down at her sandwich. 

“Don't worry about that Astoria, we're not planning on it” Harry said firmly gripping her cheek and the strength that swam in his eyes made her feel better. 

They spent the evening On the beach whilst Daphne slept, Astoria found many shells which she stashed in her pockets eagerly. 

The girl had never been to the beach before and the fact that such pretty things were littered along the floor amazed her, they returned to the cottage as the sun began to dip with Astoria's pockets bulging and dripping with seawater. Harry rattled with the spares he had been forced to carry. 

Dumping the haul onto the table in the kitchen, Harry had begun to prepare dinner humming cheerily as he did. Daphne emerged into the kitchen bleary-eyed but awake. 

Astoria Hugged Daphne quickly when she spotted her, relief shining in her face as she stared ups at the woman. 

Daphne staggered slightly at the small black-haired bullet, clearly surprised by the concern but brought up an arm returning the embrace sleepily, her eyes scanned the room before settling on the pile of shells. 

“What a collection” She drawled nose wrinkling in disgust as her daughter raised a scoop of them up to her face with a grin, a slimy dollop of sand dripping from her fists and onto the table. 

“Aren't they beautiful?I'm going to make something out of the” Astoria rambled and Daphne picked one up with a raised eyebrow wiping away the sandy sludge. 

“Lovely, but you best clear them away. I think Harry has finished dinner” She said finally. Pocketing the shell when Astoria scooped them into her shirt hurrying them away. 

Dinner Was delicious and the three seemed to share an easy silence filled with breif chatter as they all ate. 

The plates were tidied quickly and the three sat on the sofa. Harry had decided to educate Astoria about quidditch, explaining that his friend Ginny was a star member of the holly head harpies and Astoria would soon get to meet her. This prospect excited the girl and they chatted animatedly. Daphne seemed tired but listened to the two contentedly a book open on her lap. 

By the time Astoria had retired to her bedroom and finished unpacking arranging the seashells across her windowsill carefully She found she could not sleep. 

Rain drizzled outside, Astoria tossed restlessly and her mind felt loud and crowded. With a wave of slight guilt, she crept downstairs a bundle of soundless fireworks from the set Ella had gifted her clutched in her hand. 

She grinned when her careful steps were silent and no noise of recongition came from Harry and Daphnes Bedroom, she was wearing her raincoat and boots and they crinkled slightly as she walked. 

The fireworks were stuffed into her pockets, wand in hand when she reached the living room. 

jumping up in shock Astoria saw Daphne reclined on the sofa in the dark staring out of the window with a mug in her hand, she seemed calm if not sad. The woman seemed equally startled but the panic that flashed on her face quickly turned into anger as she strode over.

“You're running away? after everything. Harry told you about the danger” Daphne gasped hurt clouding her anger grabbing her coat sleeve as if she would dart out of the door.   
Astoria shook her head vigorously and Daphne seemed to relax her embarrassed expression quickly replaced by anger. 

“So what are you doing? and what's bursting out of your pockets?” She questioned with a scowl straightening up and staring at the girl expectantly. 

Astoria blushed and reluctantly pulled the fireworks from her pocket with a nervous smile. 

“I couldn't sleep. their the silent ones” She murmured reasoning weakly and to her surprise, daphne calmed grabbing them from her. 

She turned to her tea before changing her mind and turning back to Astoria. 

“I cant sleep either, shall I show you how to light them?” She said finally staring at the little balls before flicking her eyes up to Astoria’s an unreadable expression on her face. 

Astoria’s frown quirked up and she nodded watching as Daphne shrugged on her own coat and boots. 

They padded over to the door silently and Daphne waved her wand casting a water-repelling charm before they stepped out into the rain. 

The beach was dark and empty, You could not see where the sand met dark glittering waters in the night but the crashing of waves made it apparent that the tide was close. 

Daphne led them out into the garden and grass Squelched under their boots, Astoria smiled at the sensation kicking at the floor. 

“Are you always attempting to get as muddy as possible? The woman drawled looking over her shoulder her face showed only curiosity. 

Astoria smile nodding as she jumped again and Daphne shook her head confused but apparently endeared but the acted her lip twitched in a smile. 

“Here, you tap it with your wand waiting till it ignites before throwing it in the air” Daphne demonstrated, handing Astoria the other 3 fireworks.

Daphne lit hers throwing it in the air and the two watched as it hovered before streaking into the sky, Astoria grabbed daphne’s now empty hand grinning up at the woman and she smiled softly and the firework exploded into a yellow flower shape behind her head. 

The girl gasped at the sight grinning but Daphnes' eyes did not leave her face, her face still twitched into a half-smile. 

“try yours” She encouraged Astoria grabbed her firework in her free hand, reluctant to let Daphne go to reach for her wand. 

The woman didn't comment lighting it for her and the girl threw it up, they both followed it with their eyes as the ball exploded into a blue mushroom, Astoria laughed and they decided to light the final two together wordlessly. 

They rose up to be swallowed by darkness and after a brief time staring, faces turned up and into the rain a blue crescent moon and an orange sun bloomed, exploding into gently showering sparks. 

The darkened sky now only glittered with stars and the two turned back to the house at the light of daphne’s wand.

Daphne seemed calm and content as they entered the house shedding their boots and coats by the door, the two sank into the sofa and Astoria leaned against the woman shyly. 

“Why do you get so embarrassed by this?” Astoria asked sleepily as Daphne raked her fingers against her scalp, the hands in her hair stilled briefly. 

“I suppose I don't know what I'm doing” Daphne mused softly, staring down as Astoria wiggled in her lap to face her eyes half lidded. 

“Neither do I, but this is nice” The girl mumbled and for the first time daphne smiled widely down at her, her face softening in the firelight the runes at the corner of her eyes crinkling slightly. 

Astoria's eyes dropped shut as she wrestled with her brain to bask in the sight for a while longer and the woman scooped her up with surprising strength, the smile becoming softer as she gazed at her daughter. 

“yes, it is” She mumbled, before disappearing around the corner.


	18. No post on first days?

The next day after breakfast, prepared by Harry, The weather was considerably better.

“Daph has told me you can't swim? we thought maybe today we could change that?” Harry grinned from where he was sat on top of the table, Daphne from where she stood beside him nodded enthusiastically staring at the waves outside with narrowed eyes. 

“The water looks calm enough today” she added pulling a swimsuit from her pocket and offering it to Astoria, the girl took it gratefully her blush of embarrassment fading into excitement. 

“It's one of mine but I transfigured it” Daphne explained and Astoria smiled holding up the garment it was a simple black and modestly cut. 

“Thank you, that sounds great” Astoria smiled eagerly. 

“Ok let's go get changed and we can get started! meet you downstairs” Harry smiled, clearly excited and the three climbed upstairs, returning ready to swim wrapped in their towel, Daphne, Astoria noticed wore her coat too. 

The three walked past the front door and down to the beach, Harry and Astoria threw their towels down on the sand eagerly and the girl could see along Harry's chest was a large jagged scar still slightly pink, there were also a few other small ones smattered across his torso but he appeared unbothered by them, none were as distinctive as the lightning bolt above his eye. 

They turned to Daphne eagerly from the edges of the water, splashing at their ankles but to Astoria's surprise, the woman had seated herself at the sand’s edge, scowling at the floor. 

“You're not coming?” Harry questioned tentatively and She shook her head firmly. 

“No, someone has to be ready to jump in and save the both of you” Daphne drawled, but harry tilted his head an understanding look in his eye’s

“Come on, you don't want to miss this one” He complained softly, and Daphne seemed to consider, eyeing Astoria's puppy-eyed disappointment before sighing and dropping her coat. 

The woman clearly had no reason to be shy of her figure however, Astoria could see the extent of her tattoos now clearly, The reluctance and constantly covered skin now made sense to Astoria. 

As well as the runes etched on her face and forearms, the small shapes littering her hands and arms, along with the skull and tally of black lines from wrist to shoulder Astoria could also now see runes that swirled across her neck and shoulder as well as her legs and thighs. 

The girl contained her shock at their number, there were easily a hundred different markings if not more. Amongst the shapes and symbols in varying sizes. 

A Jagged scar curled from her collar bone disappearing beneath her shoulder and when she turned to throw her coat on the sand Astoria could see a black bear was rested beneath her shoulder blades. The Marks that really alarmed the girl, however, were the long stripes of white lines along her back, old and faded with time. 

The girl felt tears briefly pool in her eyes, but she shook them away upon seeing the calculating stare Daphne locked on her at her assessment, standing up straight despite the sadness hanging behind her eyes. 

Astoria smiled, raising her forearm and pointing at her rune with smugness and the woman sighed but stepped over to them and into the water. Harry smiled softly at his wife shoving her playfully on the shoulders. 

“It's a crime you cover yourself up” Harry muttered raising his eyebrows suggestively and Astoria scowled. 

“Eww” She grumbled and Daphne nodded supportively in agreement, smirking at Harry and winking over the girl's shoulder. 

The man grinned toothily, before grabbing Astoria’s hands and pulling her forwards and deeper into the water. 

It lapped at her chest now and her grin quickly faded into fear as she felt herself rising from the floor briefly in the current, She shot a startled look up to harry and he smiled gently. 

“I've got you and Daph is behind you, don't worry. You just need to move your arms in circles, try kicking your legs first and then you can paddle towards the shore” Harrys' tone reminded Astoria of her quidditch lessons and she felt slightly reassured tentatively kicking her legs. 

To her surprise, she bobbed up slightly. 

“Good, now try side to side instead of up and down, and try not to splash so much” Harry grinned, and turning around Astoria could see water dripping from Daphne's face, the woman was scowling but she smiled stiffly in reassurance upon seeing Astoria’s nervousness.

She tried again and much to her delight she was propelled through the water bumping into Harry’s legs, grinning Astoria released his hands turning to Daphne. 

“I want to try it properly now, this is easy!” She gloated before kicking over to daphne and splashing her arms. 

The woman before her surged forward her frown deepening into a scowl when Astoria’s shakily bobbling head disappeared under the water, Gasping briefly as Daphne pulled her up Astoria Grinned spitting seawater from her mouth. 

“Hey, I did it! let's go again ” She gushed at Daphne and she Nodded nervously staring down at the water. 

“push your arms out wide like this.”Harry grinned demonstrating and the girl nodded, determined. Daphne let her go reluctantly striding further towards the beach and Astoria pushed off floating freely. Her head bobbed choppily above the water as she thrashed her way towards her mother, but Daphne had no reason to intervene as the girl floated into her arms, gasping out water. 

“I did it! did you see me Dad?!” she screeched turning to Harry and he grinned, lunging forward and hoisting her up. Daphne smiled at the sight and Astoria blushed from her place in the air realizing what she had said. 

“You called me dad!” Harry gushed swishing her through the water with a splash, and she smiled slightly embarrassed. 

Daphne watched the scene with a smile, looking away briefly to blink away the sheen in her eyes. 

“Is that ok?” Astoria asked quietly staring away into the water and Harry hugged her tightly smiling. 

“I love it,” He said softly but firmly appearing reluctant to break the hug, he remained like that for a moment. 

eventually, the girl grew restless eager to try again, Astoria laughed shoving at his unrelenting arms playfully and he released her in high spirits. 

They repeated the motions a few times until Daphne and Harry felt confident enough to allow Astoria to paddle around in a shallower part of the water out of arms reach. 

Daphne grabbed harry waist from behind resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the girl practice, He turned his head to her pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. 

“She called me Dad” he mumbled grinning and Daphne sighed pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“you're doing great” Daphne mumbled smiling sadly and Harry grinned grabbing her a twirling her through the water before setting her back down in front of him, his eyes darted to Astoria where she bobbed happily, before locking them on his wife. 

“You are doing great too, you seem different, happier” He smiled at the woman, adoration across his face. 

Daphne turned away towards Astoria rolling her eyes, embarrassed, but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

“See their, happier!” He grinned turning to Astoria who was splashing closer her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, but at hearing his words she popped her head up nodding vigorously. 

“Smilier” Astoria shouted in agreement, bobbing under the water after her lapse in concentration. 

“I can promise you both I shall never smile again if drown yourself” Daphne chided breathlessly, exasperated after she had lunged forward to pull Astoria back up to the surface. 

The girl pushed a slick strand out of her face smiling guiltily, “Sorry” Astoria muttered, and Harry laughed following them back to the shore now.

That evening after dinner, sat in front of the fireplaces, a large owl with one wandering eye arrived with a parcel. 

“Thanks, moody” Harry chirped at the bird, throwing it chocolate from the box they had been sharing. 

Astoria was curious about the large lumpy package Harry raised with a grin, and upon opening it the Girls fascinated observations were peaked when Harry produced a radio grinning. 

“Ron sent us his old radio, we can finally have a bit of music” Harry explained to the both of them and Daphne leaned forward from her reclined place at Harry's side, assessing the object with a raised eyebrow and an expression of suspicion.

“Isn't this the one-“ She mused trailing her finger across the top, lost in thought and Harry nodded smiling slightly? 

“Yeah, when we were…um camping” Harry interrupted reminiscent, reluctant to fully share the story with Astoria who was watching the interaction closely.

Daphne tuned it up quickly and soon the cottage was filled with the soft tones of music, Harry sang along to the more upbeat tunes. Astoria attempted it too in her glowing mood, butchering the words but unbothered when Harry sang along in encouragement. 

Daphne did not sing, however took it upon herself to change the channel when a song began that she found disagreeable, sneering at the radio and flicking her wand. The atmosphere became soft and tentative with normality. 

“My dad loved this one” Harry had spoken quietly into the quiet relaxation of the room and Astoria had shot her head up from the drawing she was doing on the rug, Daphne seemed surprised at the sudden topic frowning at Harry from her book but he smiled albeit sadly.

“I wish they could have seen you, Astoria” He mumbled, staring at the wide-eyed girl with a gentleness that made Astoria smile eventually too.

The evening came to an end too quickly for Astoria’s liking and laying in bed, the happiest the girl had ever felt, the dangers lurking around them the circling truths that often plagued the girl's final waking moments seemed distant and far away. 

After a few days of not doing much of substance, simply becoming more comfortable in each other's company, the much-needed trip to Diagon Alley that had crept towards them reared its head. 

Harry had been called away again, Astoria was surprised that Daphne had been completely free the past week, at school, the woman seemed to constantly be doing something frequently called away from meals and even absent some weekends at a time. 

Astoria had voiced this question attempting to distract the woman from her dour mood as they made their journey into the alley.

“I'm choosing to priorities the issue that requires my attention most” Daphne had replied in clipped tones, scowling at an indiscreetly staring man as they passed, Daphne tugged the girl closer with her hand as they neared the bustle of shoppers. 

Astoria realized that the ‘issue’ was her and she scowled slightly at the words, whispering had begun to spread through the crowd and many people had stopped walking and had opted to stare or even glower at Daphne as she attempted to push through the mass. 

“I fucking hate this place” She muttered under her breath steering Astoria through the crowd, that parted at Daphne’s well places scowls and snarls. 

Astoria understood her mother's infamy, but she was not prepared for the obvious hostility the general public regarded her with, it made the girl angry. 

“Deatheater scum” A man had shouted from the crowd and Astoria had glanced up at Daphne eyes wide a frown on her face, Daphne seemed unbothered pulling them down a slightly smaller alley with few visitors. 

“We're going to get you some robes, I don't think it's a good idea if we go to Madame malkins. We will go to Tarleighs Tailors, they are of better quality anyway” Daphne mused, mostly to herself with a frown. 

“Yeah, I remember. you broke the ceiling?” Astoria muttered and daphne's eyes turned to her in shock, broken from her musing. They walked towards the tailor with quick strides.

“Who told you about that?” Daphne questioned stiffly her hands flexing. 

“Madame Malkin, when I went for my robes. She that my kind was dangerous and pointed to the ceiling, Pavarti set her right though” Astoria muttered and Daphne relaxed slightly, her scowl turning into a small frown. 

“Pavarti Patel, she was a good friend to Harry in school I respect the woman. Madame Malkin has every right to hate me, but it is not fair that people hold you to my mistakes. “ Daphne explained in sullen tones and Astoria readily agreed, her praise for Pansy was surprising as the woman rarely seemed to hold anyone in high regard. 

The tailor was tastefully furnished and had an array of fashionable clothes, both casual and formal. They were greeted at the door by an incredibly tall bald man in snow-white robes who made a considerable effort not to stare. 

To Astoria’s reluctance Daphne insisted she choose an array of different items and soon they left the shop with a slightly excessive amount of baggage, The shop assistant waved them away with a gleeful smile. 

Turning away from the blissfully deserted alley. The two were met with a blinding flash of a camera, Daphne’s wand had seemed to appear in her hand and she pocketed it growling at the aged blonde who emerged from behind the photographer grinning gleefully. 

“Oh my! Death-eater Daphne has a mini-me, how interesting. Care to comment on the circulating rumors that this is in fact a love child of yourself and You know who himself?” The blonde sneered circling the two, Astoria gaped at the wicked speculation and Daphne snarled teeth glinting as she stepped forward into the horrid woman’s personal space. 

“Hit a nerve dear? Or could it be you are ashamed of the child keeping her -“ The blonde's acidic words stilled at the tip of a wand now pressed against her neck. 

“Astoria is My daughter, Harry is her father. now slither away Skeeter” Daphne threatened, words smooth and icy but charged with a threat. 

Skeeter seemed to pale, removing herself from their path and turning to the photographer grinning before disappearing into the bustle of the crowd, some people had lingered to watch the altercation and Astoria pulled herself to Daphne's side nervously as she stomped away and towards the sound of excited chatter and rambling music. 

“Is there anything else you want? money is not an issue” Daphne asked quietly, still angry but attempting to salvage the trip, Astoria opened her mouth to refuse, eager to leave the alley when she spotted a large orange building adorned in bright colors, clouds of colored smoke spilled from the windows and her eyes widened. 

Daphne seemed amused and smirked pulling the girl inside. The interior of the building was packed and filled with a dizzying array of sights, Astoria recognized the logo and realized that this was George weasley's shop, the same brand as her broom and fireworks. 

She scanned the many products in awe and Daphne silent behind her grabbed whatever the girls gaze lingered on in her arms. Eyeing the gaudy decor and rambunctious shoppers with thinly veiled distaste. 

Astoria had picked up a chunk of instant darkness powder hesitantly for Ella's birthday turning shyly to ask Daphne if she could buy it when she noticed the towering piled of objects stacked In Daphne's arms. 

She opened her mouth in shock and Daphne looked down from her bored observations of the store to the heap in confusion. 

“You don't want the telescope?”She asked, confused attempting to put it away without dropping the rest and Astoria snorted, she opened her mouth to protest at the excess when Daphne snatched the rock from her hand turning to pay. 

The two left, unwilling to chance the crowds further and Daphne vanished their bags back to the cottage. 

“We're going to make a quick stop before leaving if that’s ok, were meeting Harry there and meeting his godson Teddy and his grandmother Andromeda,” Daphne explained extending her arm and the girl nodded hesitantly with a short pause of consideration, Hermione and Ron were nice so she felt excited to meet more of Harry's family.

The name Teddy seemed familiar however Andromeda was not, the unusual name made Astoria assume that she must be a witch. Broken from her thought’s Astoria by Daphne's hand on her shoulder the two spun away from the alley and out of attention, 

They arrived into a small kitchen already filled by Harry and two other occupants, A tall slightly greying woman with regal features that were beautiful even in her older years, smile lines, and little crinkles at the corner of her dark eyes bringing a soft edge to a sharp face. Black curls were piled on her head striped by lights of silver.

The boy, Teddy, Astoria now realized to her shock was the very boy who had met her at the train platform when first coming to Hogwarts, he grinned in recognition his hair cycling from yellow to black.

“Hi girls good to see you finally made it, Astoria this is my godson teddy and this is his grandmother Andromeda” Harry grinned thumping the older boy on the back affectionately. Andromeda smiled slightly at both Astoria and Daphne. 

“Hello Daphne love, And hello Astoria, Harry here has been raving about you all morning” Andromeda greeted in a husky tone, glancing at harry affectionately before walking over to Astoria and gripping her shoulders gently with an appraising eye. 

“My my, just like your mother, Those gene’s run strong.” Andromeda appraised raising her eyebrows to Daphne in mock disapproval. 

Astoria turned to Daphne expecting a cutting response but the woman smirked raising her eyebrow too. 

“Says you, Andromeda, a metamorphous for a grandson, How very.... Black” Daphne drawled and Andromeda smiled at the woman, finally turning to Teddy who’s interested had peaked at his name

“You two go to school together, did you know Astoria?” Andromeda asked the girl and Astoria smiled nodding. 

“we've already been introduced, I met her at the platform! Hey Astoria, id have given you a better welcome if I had known you were Uncle Harry and Aunt Daphne’s daughter” he grinned pulling out a chair for the girl and she smiled shyly at the gesture sitting down along with Daphne. 

“I remember, your hair was stripy at the time!” Astoria grinned at the boy and he grinned back returning back to the black and yellow striped look, Astoria marveled at the feat.

“I'm afraid we can stay with you long, we're going away for the week and we need to head off soon,” Andromeda said with a frown, seeming genuinely disappointed. 

“It's fine Andy, we will see you both soon, Teddy sooner than ever.” Harry grinned in reassurance and Andromeda sighed before nodding thoughtfully.

“We will have to arrange something special, maybe an informal announcement of Astoria.” Andromeda speculated, tapping her bottom lip and Teddy groaned throwing his head back. 

“This woman's always looking for an excuse to throw a party” Teddy complained and Astoria smirked, but nervousness began to fill her stomach as she now realized that their happy little bubble of privacy would have to be broken soon, what would her classmates think of the new development? would things be even worse than before? Astoria hoped not. 

“Actually, I think we might have to worry about that a little bit earlier” Daphne groaned and Andromeda shot her a sympathetic look catching on faster than Harry. 

“Skeeter? for fucks sake” Harry groaned realization dawning on his face, Daphne nodded scowling at the memory.

“Language!” Andromeda interjected and Teddy sniggered, Realisation dawned on Astoria now too, the reporter surely wouldn't publish anything without permission she mused nervously.

“Rita Skeeters notorious for being a gossiping hag” Teddy explained gently to Astoria and she fidgeted in her seat anxiously. 

“We will ignore it as we have always done, I set the records straight. let people believe what they want they will talk anyway, the people that matter knows the truth.” Daphne reassured Astoria staring at her sullen expression briefly in an internal debate before squeezing her shoulders to her side in a brief one-armed hug. 

Andromeda had watched the interaction with surprise and a small smile. 

“My god, what motherhood has done to you” Andromeda teased, smirking slightly and Daphne rolled her eyes with a scowl everyone in the room ignored.

“She's right Astoria, Skeeters had a dig at all of us, it's like a right of passage” Teddy joked, and harry watched the interaction with fondness nodding and squeezing the boy's shoulders. 

“Teddys right, no point worrying about it. We should probably be letting you two get off now the times run away, Have a great trip” Harry reassured before shooting to his feet and walking over to where Daphne was leaned again the wall in the corner of the room scowling at the floor deep in thought. 

Astoria rose to her feet saying goodbye to Teddy and Andromeda, they smiled at her kindly. 

“Don't be a stranger you three.” Andromeda smiled, her eyes lingering on Astoria and she nodded in promise, intending to keep it.

She walked over to Harry and Daphne and soon they were back at the cottage. 

The next week passed painfully quickly and Astoria found herself cherishing every moment with her parents as if they would be her last, they had played chess, swam on warmer days, wandered into the local town, and generally enjoyed the tentative first few weeks in one another company. 

For the first time, Astoria was slightly downcast to be once again at Hogwarts. she was lucky in the fact that she would see her parents every day however she suspected it would not be the same, Astoria's downcast mood as she wandered down to the common room, after arriving back earlier than the rest of the students was quickly replaced with joy when she saw her friends. 

Adora’s pale face was now slightly tanned and freckled and she had grinned in greeting hugging Astoria in an uncharacteristic rush of affection. Ella had been more subdued, seeming slightly downcast after her break however the girl brightened seeing the girl and had eagerly thrust a snapping daffodil into Astoria's face.

“Hey tory, check out daffodil !” she grinned and to Astoria's surprise the snake had now grown considerably, curling around Ella’s elbow and into her hand, the three praised the animal smiling. 

“Hey, guys I've missed you both. how have you been?” Astoria smiled, Ella shrugged looking away but Adora had smiled in return. 

“Break was good, my cousin Raphael even told me about a secret passage in Hogwarts!” Adora gushed grinning at the new information Astoria and Ella smiled eagerly. 

“But what about you?! We saw the prophet, that skeeter is a bint” Ella questioned and Astoria’s smile turned into a grimace at the reminder, looking around she realized the students gradually filtering back to the common room were staring and whispering towards her in a similar manner to when she had first come to Hogwarts. 

The article had announced Astoria as the hidden lovechild of Daphne and Harry, born out of wedlock. Whilst the statement had been surprisingly true the woman’s speculation that Astoria may be a death eater protege, or an evil psychopath, Thirsty for blood By the Greengrass curse. Who had been sheltered away from society by a fearful Harry and power-mad Daphne had been ridiculous. 

The girl had vowed upon reading that paper, presented to her hesitantly by Daphne that she would strive to not believe a single word ever written in it again and opt for the quibbler instead, which harry Had shown her had chosen to write a short announcement inside, congratulating Harry and Daphne for their reunion with their child.

“Yeah, the break was great though Harry and Daphne are really nice, they said that you two are welcome to come over for a week during summer too!” Astoria gushed and Adora and Ella had smiled widely at the revelation agreeing readily.

Astoria had mentioned Ella’s parent’s briefly to Harry and he had been enthusiastic to invite the girl over. 

They had spent the day catching up in the library when turning around the corner to the common room they walked into Professor McGonagall. She had stared down at the girl's, stiff features well-schooled into a slight frown. 

“If you could allow me a moment with Ms. Greengrass Ms. Avery, Ms. Zabini,” Professor McGonagall said sternly, and Before Astoria could turn to look at her friends' faces the two had turned to leave Astoria alone with the woman. Astoria gulped at her dry throat, her mind immediately trying to figure what she had done wrong when she realized it was the first day of term and coudnt possibly have caused any trouble yet. 

The girl stared up at the greying woman in confusion But professor McGonagall simply returned a cool stare. 

“Harry was an excellent student As was Daphne, in spite of her… brash nature. I expect the very best from you, Ms. Greengrass. It's a shame you were not one of my own, but you may come to me if you need anything. It is nice seeing Harry and Daphne so hopeful for the future.” The professor said with no-nonsense, squeezing Atoria's shoulder with a brief quirk of her lips. 

As quick as the interaction had happened and Astoria’s shock had faded enough to nod, the woman turned stiffly disappearing around the corner. 

The girl was slightly confused at the gesture but smiled slightly as she walked down the corridor towards the great hall for dinner. 

When she arrived, her friends had saved her a seat and she slid in silently still slightly disarmed, Glancing up at the table she could see McGonagall talking with her mother. The older woman seemed as formal as ever but Daphne’s frown was strangely absent.

She was startled from her observation by the screech of an owl and a thudding noise as a parcel was roughly dropped onto her thankfully empty plate. 

The crow screeched ahead circling briefly before disappearing out of the window, some people around her murmured at the strange sight, the post never arrived during Dinner. 

She eyes the lumpy rectangular brown package with wide eyes, looking over her friends seemed equally curious poking at it with tentative hands. 

“That's weird, I'm not expecting any post. Maybe a letter but not that” Astoria mused and looking up Daphne and Harry she saw they had ceased their conversations, watching suspiciously. 

“Daphne rose to her feet and began walking over but Astoria did not notice and tore it open with a shrug the contents spilling out, she gaped and now could see a pile of crumpled newspaper clippings. 

Staring down at the pictures her blood became cold in her veins, sneering up at her were at least twenty photographs of A younger-looking Daphne, captured in various states of cold indifference and scarier still the unhinged fury that Astoria had seen in her dream. 

The woman glowered at the camera often streaked with blood, in some pictures even grinning maniacally. The headlines burned into Asturias thudding heart as she read, 30 muggles killed by Deranged- Voldemort’s right-hand tortures- 15 disfigured bodies found in- Dumbledore killed in sick-Daphnes Diagon rampage- they continued gruesome word's making Astoria's breath quicken in fear. The chattering at the table grew and a slim hand shot out gripping the clippings in a tattooed fist. 

Astoria shot up, not turning to face anyone as she ran from the hall with a small note clutched in her hand, footsteps followed her but she hurried away staring down at the note with teary eyes. 

-think your safe now?- It read and Astoria’s hands trembled as she threw it to the floor running away.


	19. Chapter 19

Astoria’s eyes watered as she ran and soon her gasping cries made her come to a stop, she bent down resting her arms on her knees ignoring the strange look a pair of students shot her as they walked past. 

She now noticed that Daphne had come to a stop behind her. 

“Can we talk about this, please?” Daphne pleaded and Astoria reached for the handle of the often unused care of magical creatures classroom to her left slamming open the door and hurrying inside.

She could hear the click of her mother's heels as she followed her inside, but the girl did not look up scrubbing at her watering eyes with her fists. 

“I don't understand” Astoria whimpered staring down at the dusty floor, she couldn't remove the images of a snarling bloodthirsty woman from her mind, the face was so different from the Daphne she had come to know. 

Yet she recognized the rage, she could sometimes see it, hidden in Daphne's eyes. 

She felt like she couldn't breathe as she pictured what the gentle and sad woman she had come to know was capable of, unwilling to accept it, the girls tears increased. 

“Sweetheart, I know you don't. Your still so young.” Daphne rasped, her voice sounded brittle, and Looking up Pain twisted up Daphne's features like she was trying not to cry. 

Astoria’s lips trembled and despite her conflict, her arms reached out for the woman, Daphne wrapped her arms around her tightly tucking her head against Astorias shoulder in a bundled crouch, she could feel that the woman was shaking. The woman shook off her robes awkwardly from behind her bearing her, shockingly un-sleeved, arms for Astoria to see. 

she turned her palms up to Astoria's eyes and she could see the flipped semicircles across her palms.

“This here is life,” Daphne said softly and Astoria traced the shapes briefly.

“Here you can see death” She murmured sadly tracing the small lines running from wrist to elbow, Astoria's heart clenched realizing what Daphne meant, These little lines were the people that she had killed.

“And here is life” She finished and Astoria gasped seeing the single dash in the center of Daphne's wrist.

“Me?” Astoria whispered, tracing the dash in awe, Daphne nodded pulling her closer, the two were briefly silent before she began talking again.

“In your life, you can become so angry you become numb to everything else. You find yourself doing things that are inhuman. Love is the only thing that can save you but there is a price, All the things you have done are waiting for you deep in your soul, to be remembered.” Her mother murmured against her head so quietly Astoria could barely hear it. 

Astoria turned Looking up at Daphne and stared up at her doleful face with wide watery eyes trying to understand. 

“Then why love at all?” Astoria whispered, as she imagined the pain. 

“Because If loving you and your father feels like this. I will gladly live with the guilt for the rest of my life” Daphne said quietly staring down at her daughter gently as if she was amazed by the creature before her. 

Astoria thought about it and the warm swelling feeling that filled her chest when Harry taught her how to swim, or the wide smile daphne had given her huddled before the fire. She thought that maybe she understood.

They remained in the classroom for a while.

Harry had been Unsettled after finding them, he had embraced the two in relief, the parcel clutched in his hands. 

“This feels Dangerous” Harry murmured, rubbing his scar as an old habit and Daphne agreed nodding at Harry gravely. The grief on her face had been wiped away however she clutched Astoria as she waved her wand across the package as if the girl would be dragged away at any moment. 

That night in bed Astoria was emotionally exhausted, her head throbbed in a headache and she fell asleep eager to be enveloped into the abyss.

Her wish that night cruelly was not granted and wearily she realized she was in yet another dream, Astoria wanted to look away but her bodiless eyes would not blink. 

This dream was strange, instead of floating slightly above the scenes, she could now see she was standing in the body of an observer. 

She was lurking in the shadows of a large dining room and her keen eyesight was boring into its two sole occupants, The ceilings were high and the chandelier's creaked in the cavernous room above a large stone dining table easily able to seat 50 people.

The Windows were high and pointed and the whole thing reminded Astoria of a cathedral, her attention was returned to the pair arguing in the corner when voices became raised further. 

She now noticed that the couple was Daphne and Dolohov, she could sense the dream would be unpleasant and tried to wake up, tired of digging into the past. 

Her mother looked about 21 and her face boiled with fury in spite of the tears streaming down her face, she wore a corseted black dress that trailed along with the marble floors as she paced in front of the man. 

Dolohov wore a black suit and a long set of dark red robes, his dark eyes glittered with hate as he shouted, sweaty hair flicking across his face, his face looked older than the photograph when it was screwed up and purple. 

“You fucking dare embarrass me like this? A bastard! You thought I wouldn't find out!” Dolohov screamed in rage raising a gloved hand and brandishing his wand. 

Daphne strode forward seething with anger and rose to meet the man's face, baring her teeth as the spell died on his lips but his anger remained.

“If you will shut up for a moment you repulsive pig, I can figure this out” Daphne growled pushing the man away by his neck. 

A slap rang out across the room as Dolohov raised his ungloved hand and Daphne's cheeks tightened, blood dripped from the ruby wedged on his wrinkled finger. She stared down at the floor her posture rigid and eyes becoming slightly unfocused, a trickle of blood ran down her eyebrow but she ignored it staring up at Dolohov finally with a chilling smile. 

“Be careful Dolly“ She grinned insidiously and the man took a step back but his simmering glare did not falter. 

“You will not have your way in this! You are my wife, this abhorrent creature cannot live any longer!” Dolohov growled rating his wand to daphne’s stomach. she raised her own in a surge of movement pressing the tip into his neck so hard the jugular beat against it. Her unhinged black eyes flickered across his face rapidly, gritting her teeth.

Dolohov glanced down at the wand, sweat shone on his face, and strands of his hair stuck to cheeks.

“You can't raise your wand to kill me” He grinned despite his apparent fear and Daphne glanced down to see his wand digging into her stomach. Dolohov cackled in a rasp his grin gleaning, Daphne Narrowed her eyes surging forward The runes on her neck glowed briefly and she gasped struggling against an invisible force before her wand lunged forward piercing through Dolohovs Throat. 

Daphne's eyes Widened briefly at his crumpled form, flecks of blood smattered across her face before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed on the floor to falling into the pooling blood at Dolohov's side.

Astoria's eyes flew open and she dropped down onto her knees with a gasp, Her adrenaline pumped and she panted before her eyes widened at the dirt beneath her knees. 

Looking up Astoria realized she was outside and was now staring at the edge of the forbidden forest, the strange whispering voices in her head were deafening now and she clutched at her ears as her body began to feel far away. Standing up as if she was being pulled by invisible strings Astoria stepped forward her head was cloudy and she stared at the yellow eyes blazing in the darkness of the treeline, stepping closer. 

The danger was screaming to her but it felt foggy and far away, her steps stilled slightly as her bare feet met cold slimy roots instead of grass.

The yellow pinpricks in the dark were now before her and the fog snapped away from her brain when she saw the pointed grin of Fenrir Greyback glittering at her. 

She screamed darting backward but the man cackled in a scratchy voice his hairy arm whipping out and gripping her by the throat. 

Astoria trembled and the corded muscle flexed as his fist tightened slightly as the man stepped forward emerging from the tree line. 

Behind him about 10 darkly dressed figures stepped forwards grinning wands raised, The panicky feeling that accompanied Astoria’s bursts of uncontrollable magic began to build and the Hulking beast of a man smiled, sniffing the air and leaning forward hungrily as if he could sense the magic.

“My spell is finally unraveling, fetch my knife” Fenrir grinned growling into the dark and Astoria whimpered in fear, her trembling increasing as A man she now recognized as Karkaroff stepped forward from the shadows. 

Pleasure glittered in his eyes as he raised the knife to Fenrir who snatched it in his free hand. 

The werewolf brought it to her arm and sliced below her rune sneering at the mark briefly, Astoria gasped at the pain of the cut but did not scream staring at yellow eyes in terror. Blood swirled along the surface of the knife before sinking into the blade and the man grinned up at her before slicing his own arm.

Astoria was confused and her mind raced with fear at what could possibly happen, The people around them shifted in anticipation murmuring. 

Greyback leaned forward and Astoria struggled against his fist raking her nails across his hand Desperately, the man merely smirked at her feeble efforts. 

“Now for the fun part” He mumbled against her ear and Astoria could smell blood on his breath, Fenrir turned his movement lightning-quick and plunged the knife into the stomach of the man standing to his right, and the figure crumpled to his knees groaning before slumping dead.

Astoria screamed at the sight and the noise did not cease as a burning feeling begun coating her body, Fenrir tossed his head back shutting his eyes and flexing his neck basking in a rushing sensation. 

He tossed Astoria to the floor and she curled up digging herself into the mud as the pain became unbearable.

She could not see the figures sprinting towards them now but Greyback did and the man grinned raising his wand, His forces did the same. 

Soon Harry and Daphne had skidded to a stop in front of the werewolf, sweaty and panting with exertion but ready to fight. 

Daphne's eyes flickered to Astoria wreathing on the ground and rage-filled her face, whipping her wand across the division with no hesitation. A long rope of white light fizzed raking across Greybacks chest and the figures of three men behind him. 

Astoria screamed from the ground as pain slashed across her chest but looking down and clawing at her clothes she could see nothing.

The men crumpled but Fenrir remained standing rising his own wand to attack.

Harry rushed forward, his face pained as Daphne flicked away Greyback's spell with ease stepping forward and sending it into the chest of another man by his side, he shriveled slightly with a cracking noise before falling forward.

The wand’s of 4 of the remaining men were raised to Harry and he was forced to stop his surge forward to deflect their spells, wrapping one in a rapidly flung chain of ropes, and blasting another back into the treeline with a wet thud.

The remaining two advanced, Daphne Gritted her teeth dropping to the ground as a green bolt zipped over her head. she simultaneously shot a dark yellow arrow of magic towards Fenrir and he grunted only slightly in pain as his body shuddered, the bones breaking from the feet up before healing. 

Astoria screamed so loudly her voice faded away as her bones rippled from her feet up with splintering cracks.

Daphne's eyes widened in horrified realization when her gaze darted to Astoria, the cut on Fenrir's arm glowed and Daphne's eyes narrowed on the wound, her muscles tensing.

The two men Harry had been fighting had crumpled to the ground and he surged towards Astoria eyes wide with fear his arms trembling as he witnessed her torment. 

A red spell clipped his shoulder during his lapse in concentration and he flopped forwards falling in front of Astoria, The girl cried out attempting to crawl to him but she couldn't move. 

Daphne watched Harry fall with a gasp before surging forward towards greyback in a mindless rage, he shot a spell towards her but she dodged firing another at the remaining Soldier at Greyback's side and the man's head twisted itself off. 

She growled at the mans grinning face as she lunged. 

Her wand became a knife and she grabbed his arm spinning away from his other clawed hand, cutting down into muscle almost to the bone and ripping the glowing cut that faded, his eyes widened briefly before Daphne plunged the knife into his chest. 

Astoria felt her strength return slightly and she rolled over crying, grunting with effort and she lurched towards Harry, Her movements were faltered when she saw Karkaroff standing over her his eyes glittering when he raised his wand to the back of Harry's head and Astoria whimpered feeling the surge of the magic building again. 

This time she did not suppress it and instead set it free, Watching in horror as The fiery bear rose to claw through karkroffs chest. 

Astoria heard a scream before darkness consumed her, she did not know if it was her own.

Daphne looked up Greenback’s stilling body at the woosh of flames, stumbling slightly as she shot to her feet, and ran over to Harry and Astoria’s slumped bodies. She trembled and tears filled her eyes as she threw away Karkroffs charred corpse with a grunt of effort. She checked them both and slumped onto the bodies briefly when she found them both to be alive. 

Looking up she could see Professor Sinistra and Well as Professor Hydras and The headmaster running to them, The threes eyes widened briefly at the carnage before them. Professor Hydras was the first to move into action, reaching forward picking up Harry in his large arms. Sinistra Reached for Astoria but Daphne scooped her up quickly and they hurried back to the castle, where madame Pomfrey along with other members of staff were emerging. 

Neville lingered behind, securing the two survivors and waiting for the Aurors to arrive with a grave face, eyes wide in shock as he surveyed the battlefield around him.


	20. closure

Astoria Awoke 3 days later to the Anxious faces of both of her parents, smiling in relief she raised Her arm to Harry’s Bruised face limply. 

“Dad, you're ok” Astoria rasped and she coughed at the dryness of her throat, Daphne slumped her head in relief pressing her forehead to the girls' knees rising with eyes wide with fear. 

Harry gripped the hand at his cheek in place tenderly eyes watering. 

“I love you kid” he smiled, before turning and grabbing some water. Astoria's eyes watered at the confession and she sniffled into the cup briefly.

“I dreamt of you, before. It lead me to the forest” Astoria mumbled staring at her mother after drinking and Daphne nodded sighing. 

“I suppose an explanation can't wait until your feeling better?” she asked hopefully and Astoria shook her head, feeling slightly dizzy at the action. Daphne raised her hand to her forehead with a frown upon seeing the girl's wince smoothing it gently as if she could wipe away the pain. 

Astoria smiled up at her lovingly and upon seeing her arms weakly raise up from the bed Daphne leaned forward pulling her into a hug. 

“You gave me a heart attack, I hope you know that” her mother murmured and Astoria smirked at the awkward affection, closing her eyes.

The two pulled apart and upon seeing the movement Madame Pomfrey hurried over with a potion in each hand. 

After checking the girl and seeming satisfied, Pomfrey watched as she drank both potions before leaving again.

Astoria instantly felt better and sat up waiting for details of the horrific night expectantly, she still shivered with fear inside but the girl had to know.

“You know that Greyback and the majority of his men were werewolves? Karkroff excluded.” Harry began wearily gripping her hand and Astoria gasped suddenly remembering what had happened, tears pooled in her eyes. 

“Hey, what's wrong! where do you hurt?” Daphne rushed surging forward and Astoria shook her head unable to speak, she had killed him. Dead. She would carry that for the rest of her life. 

“Hey it's not your fault! you saved my life, both of our lives” Harry said firmly rubbing her back, Astoria gazed at his face unconvinced and when it did not waver she sighed frowning and slumping her shoulder but her tears had ceased. 

“I'm a murder” She mumbled and Daphne interrupted her.

“No, you are not! you saved a life Astoria.” Daphne said firmly and fire danced in her face, daring the girl to argue, Astoria thought about it more and realized Harry would be dead if Karkroff had not died. 

That seemed unthinkable, The girl nodded hesitantly after a long pause.

“We had been hunting the wolves for some time and his numbers were decreasing, Greyback was growing desperate and so he made his fatal mistake. That night during the first Broom riding lesson he had hit you with a spell. It was rare and dark mind magic and I missed it, he had been latching onto you during the full moons and trying to drag you out of the wards. We missed it because he hid his trick behind the dreams.” Daphne explained with a scowl kicking at a waste bin, she sounded incredibly angry at herself. 

“It's not your fault! no-one could have known, Dad did say Greyback was smart” Astoria argued frowning at the needless guilt on her mother's face, she had already done so much to protect her. 

Daphne seemed to consider debating but changed her mind upon seeing the stubbornness etched into the weary girl's face. 

“He decided to try and lure you into the forest that night because it was the first day of school and was afraid we were getting close. He used your blood to protect himself, he knew I would not kill him if it would hurt you” Daphne continued and her face became pained at the memory, Astoria gulped staring up at the ceiling as she tried to think of something else. 

Now they mentioned it her skin still burnt slightly, Astoria wondered if the pain would ever go away with a growing panic and it seemed to flare up fizzling across her nerves.

“You can still feel it can't you?” Daphne questioned gently grimacing as a shudder wracked Astoria's body and she felt weaker again, the girl nodded.

“Can we please talk about something else?” She muttered and was embarrassed by the slight whimper to its tone, Harry and Daphne nodded entusiastically equally eager to change the subject.

“Your friends have been coming to you every day, are you up for a visit?” Harry said after sharing a glance with Madame Pomfrey, Astoria nodded eagerly the knowledge made her feel instantly better. 

Harry grinned down at her and left to wave Ella and Adora in, the three returned to her bedside and Daphne rose reluctantly hovering at the edge of the bed. 

As soon as she had they rushed forward, Astoria was surprised to see Adora had clearly been and continued to cry. Ella did not, however, the dark circles under her eyes were revealing. 

“We saw your bed was empty and went to look for you, bad things always seem to happen when your out a night. We saw Professor Potter and you being carried away.” Ella rambled gripping her hands and Astoria could now see from her closer face that her eyes shone. 

“I'm fine now, I think things are gonna be better now,” Astoria said earnestly before grinning at her friends. 

“You've been coming to see me?” She said with as much love as she could manage sitting up slightly. The two girls lunged forward at this and wrapped her up in a hug that made her wheeze slightly. 

Daphne gently pried them apart but her scowl was not very convincing. 

“Of course, we have to check up on our little baby” Ella joked and Astoria snorted, before suddenly remembering something and bolting up.

“You won't have to marry Karloff!” She yelped and Ella’s face whitened tears finally pooled in her eyes. 

“How?” Ella rasped staring at Astoria warily as if she was tricking her.

Astoria dropped her eyes to her hands, “He's dead” She whispered and before she could look up and see the horror in Ella’s face she was engulfed in a hug, she should feel Ella shaking against her chest. 

She wrapped her stiff arms around the girl tentatively and looking over her shoulder Daphne looked at the two with an unreadable expression. 

Adora looked confused and glanced at Harry who smiled at her gently shaking his head. 

Soon to Astoria’s disgruntlement, Harry had waved the two girls away when he noticed the pained shiver roll across his daughter again. 

“You can see them next week when your back at school” He explained gently and Astoria was incredibly confused. 

“Were taking you to the cottage to recover. The ritual is lingering in your body, your not strong enough for school yet” Daphne explained at Astoria’s expression, standing from her seat at her bedside. 

Looking around now Astoria could see that Harry and Daphne seemed very tired and their clothes were uncharacteristically crumpled, she urged them to go get some sleep and they did with some complaint. 

The next morning Astoria awoke feeling considerably better, a shudder of simmering pain had rippled across her arms and legs at first but it quickly faded, she turned from her bed realizing she was now wearing a pair of her new pajamas, and stood up hesitantly. 

There was a rush of dizziness and the girl almost fell onto the floor but she caught herself on the edge of the bed frame just as Harry and Daphne rounded the corner wearing their casual clothes and not the school robes. 

Harry rushed forward upon seeing her slumped posture and scooped her up throwing her arm across his broad shoulder. He looked slightly perturbed but that quickly dissipated when Astoria smiled and used the position to give him a stiff hug. 

“Morning you beautiful bastard’s” Astoria grinned and harry guffawed at the comment chuckling. 

“Did Poppy give you a potion this morning?” Daphne asked wearily sighing when Astoria grinned widely at her in response, her teeth tinted with a blue hue. 

“Carefully to the grate Harry, she won't feel it if you hurt her” Daphne shot with a panicked glare to Harry who had been swinging the giggling girl over to the floo. 

“I won't hurt the kid! “ He assured shooting his head up and nodding, looking slightly offended. 

As he had uttered the words Astoria swung her legs out, kicking a wastepaper basket across the room and scattering loose pieces of parchment across the floor, they fluttered in the air and Astoria threw her head back cackling before smiling apologetically at Daphne glare. 

Harry laughed loudly and soon they were back in The cottage. 

Astoria spent the majority of the morning asleep however she awoke to Daphne shuffling quietly into her room, a green potion clutched in her hand. 

Squinting up into the darkness cast by her drawn curtains, Astoria smiled softly at the woman lingering shyly over the end of her bed. 

“I have a potion for you, a bit weaker than what you had earlier” She muttered softly hesitating briefly before sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

Astoria took it gratefully gagging at the lemony taste, Daphne took the bottle and put it in her pocket rising to leave but Astoria grabbed her hands and the woman remained seated gazing at her with a tender quirk of her eyebrows.

“I want you to know, I dreamt of the night… with Dolohov” Astoria whispered staring into Daphne's face apologetically, it felt like something she had no right witnessing. The burning guilt needed to come off her chest and so the words rushed from her mouth.

“I wish I could have kept that part of my life from you,” Daphne murmured her jaw stiffening and eyes glowering, but her musing was quickly broken and she rose her head staring at Astoria with a gentle gaze. 

“I'm learning that it's best to move forward, leave it behind me. Are you feeling alright do you want to come downstairs?” Daphne asked softly rubbing the girl's arm and Astoria nodded now wide awake. 

She threw her covers away moving to stand but Daphne grimaced darting around the bed and scooping her up with ease. 

“You're stronger than you look,” Astoria observed, meeting Daphne’s eyes with her own and the woman's lip quirked, readjusting her and walking over from the door. 

“I have a secret” She half smiled gesturing to her collar bone and jostling Astoria slightly. The girl didn't seem to mind and glanced at the twirling mark there with fascination. 

Astoria now noticed that the woman was wearing a short-sleeved top and smiled at the sight. The girl rested her head on Daphne's chest listening to the steady thump of her heart. 

Daphne was staring down at the girl with wonder and Astoria now realized they were at the bottom of the stairs. 

“We've stopped moving Mum” Astoria mumbled sleepily and Daphne remained still staring down at the girl with wide eyes. 

Astoria glanced up in confusion at their stillness and Daphne smiled widely eyes glassy, Astoria returned it quickly warmed by the sight, Daphne started striding through the house once again.

Harry was currently away at the ministry of magic, completing an official statement about what had happened and so Daphne and Astoria played chess. 

The girl groaned as her king was once again lost, sweeping out her hands between the fighting pieces with little effectiveness. 

Daphne had been fiddling with the radio and looked up from the intervention with a cool face and raised eyebrow but did not comment. 

The music buzzed to life just as the fire roared and spat Harry out onto the floor, He groaned smiling when a swaggering Daphne stalked into view. 

She regarded his position on the floor with a withering gaze of disproval before sighing and pulling his hands, yanking him to his feet. 

Astoria was watching the interaction from the little table with a smile and Harry grinned upon seeing her. 

“Your up! How are you feeling? I brought you something from Hermione and Ron” Harry grinned walking over and giving her a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Hey Dad, I'm feeling better, Daphne made us some soup.” Astoria rambled smiling up at the man and looking at this hands curiously, harry's face curled into a fleeting look of panic. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled away a small package of chocolate along with a drawing. 

Astoria took it carefully, smiling up at Harry's curious gaze, the gesture was sweet and made her feel slightly better.

It was a picture of the three of them crudely drawn by a small child, around the edges were some neatly drawn flowers clearly by a different hand.

Astoria flipped it over and realized there were also three messages, one in only slightly shaky writing and the other two clearly written by an adult and signed in crude red blocked letters. 

Hi Astoria, hope you get better soon. just so you know I didn't draw the people, that was Hugo. I did the flowers I don't want you thinking I draw like a baby.-Rose 

The first message read and Astoria smiled warmly moving on the larger paragraph at the bottom. 

Hello Astoria, it's Hugo. Hear you got hurt which is a pretty strange thing to do. Oh well, I hope your ok, even if you're silly. I had a dream about a dragon last night is that what happened? mummy and daddy say no but you can tell me. The letter read and was signed by Hugo. 

Astoria snorted at the strange word's and carried on reading, the final excerpt at the bottom was signed by Hermione and Ron. 

Hello Astoria love, we heard what happened and hope you're alright. I know you might need a little bit of space at the moment but Hugo and Rose were desperate to send you a get well. Pay no mind to Hugo’s eloquent words, hoping to see you soon. 

Astoria thrust the picture out to a curious Harry smiling widely, He chuckled at the messages. 

“Can we hang it up?” Astoria asked anxiously and Harry nodded passing it over to Daphne who assessed it with a raised eyebrow and short nod of approval.

Astoria made her way over to the sofa and flopped down on it smiling happily, the radio buzzed slightly as a new song started and Daphne smiled slightly flicking her wand to turn the song up. 

Harry rounded from his position at the window and smiled at Daphne slightly recognition looming in his eyes.

“Oh, i know this one” He muttered walking over and placing his hand on her waist and offering his hand with a shy glance. 

Daphne seemed to wrestle with herself briefly stare at his hand softly before sighing and taking it, harry smiled, adoration unhidden in his face and the two danced to the next verse of the song in front of the soft light of the fireplace, Harry moved stiffly but smoothly and daphne matched his steps with well-practiced sways, gripping his tightly as she did.

Daphne snorted When Harry Began mumbling the words and spun away from him with a smirk ending the brief sway. Harry grinned pulling his wife forward gently in mock anger and kissed her, Daphne raised her hand to his cheek gazing at him with a smile for a moment eyes boring into his own before turning and dropping down next to Astoria.

The girl was watching the interaction with a slight blush, but a smile was tugging at her lips. Daphne looked away slightly embarrassed pushing at the girl's arm gently when she sniggered at the woman's discomfort, all occupants could see the poorly hidden smile.

Harry had ducked into the kitchen after that to make dinner and Astoria had looked up, slightly disappointed when Daphne rose to her feet too. 

Her mother appeared hesitant and suddenly very sad as she offered out her hand to Astoria gently. 

“Come on, I think it's time we do something,” She said softly and to Astoria’s surprise began to lead the girl up to the panoramic room in the attic. 

Her mother helped her climb the steps with a hand gripping each arm, she had wanted to carry Astoria but the girl was feeling better and insisted she do it herself. 

When they reached the top They had sat down and stared out at the setting sun, in quiet reflection, the light was refracting across the room in sparkling shapes. 

Daphne has seemed calmer than Astoria had ever seen before, looking up the girl could see her eyes were finally devoid of the roiling anger that seemed to always be hidden beneath the surface. 

The sun washed orange and red stripes across her skin and Astoria smiled up in awe at how beautiful the woman seemed. 

Daphne turned down with the same look of wonder a smile quirked up at one side and leaned over pulling a covered rectangle from beside the love seat with a sad smile. 

“my grandmother once told me that in our family, the price of our power is that our souls are fixed in this world. when we die they will drift along with the generations never resting. I was always so horrified by this. There has been so much evil to pass through our family. but looking at you, the day you were born. I Could see the gentle soul of my sister and I named you Astoria.” 

Daphne spoke softly into the silence and Astoria listened with tears beading in her eyes, she noticed that Daphne was also crying. 

Pulling away the cloth Astoria could see her namesakes softly smiling face, so much younger now than her mother who stared tenderly down at her. 

They rose together and Daphne waved her wand hanging it gently beside the door, to stare out over at the sea. 

Astoria grabbed Daphne's hand, string up at her teary smile with a wisdom beyond her years. 

“The past is in the past, I will love you in the now, forever,” Astoria promised to her mother earnestly, and the painting smiled out at the two.

Just thought id say thankyou to everyone who has followed this story, I hope you have enjoyed it! xx


End file.
